stargate mini series
by thedollars666
Summary: follows after my written movie; this can be read without reading the movie though if you want a series that covers different adventures for the sg1 team, chemicals mess with fears, travel back to titanic, see dead people as a result of cookies, an alternate daniel that claims to be jacks lover and a goa'uld on the lose on earth. these will be revealed in each chapter, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - fears

Stargate SG1: the mini series

Episode 1: fears

Jack moved his hand up and down her arm, and kissed the top of her forehead. He did this every morning to wake her up; it had become a routine. The entire SGC knew about their relationship now, despite the efforts to keep it on a low profile. At the moment, it was easier; SG1 were on occasional standard missions while Daniel had paternity leave. Considering his job description; he had six months leave, it wasn't as if they didn't want him back, but they had enjoyed being able to have more free time. Jack kissed Sam again on the forehead, they had spent the weekend at his cabin; actually, they spent most of their time off here. It had become a family cabin once again, Jack used to take Charlie and Sara here when his boy was little. Then, when Charlie died; he just came up here to mope and be by himself. Then gradually he spent time with his new family, SG1 had begun to come here. Now they spent every Christmas and the occasional other holiday at the cabin.

Sam stirred, Jack looked over at the clock; seven in the morning. She was far less on the go since she and him got together. But other times, she needed her space to do some whacky science stuff. He understood that, he did, he wouldn't take that away from her; her overly clever brain is what made her-her. They still had around half an hour before they had to move their asses to get ready and go to work. She stirred again and shimmied down the covers. "Sam?" no response. "Sam, it's time to get up" "mm...five more minutes" she mumbled and then turned over. He let out a chuckle and peered in the covers. "Sam, if you don't get up; I'm gonna haveta get the ice bucket" he told her. She opened one eye "no you won't" she then closed her eye again and snuggled up. "ok"

Jack then got up from the bed, his feet padded across the floor into the kitchen. He then, as quietly as he could, gathered some ice from the freezer.

He filled a small bucket with cold water and padded back into the bedroom. "last chance Samantha" "mmh" was all he got. Jack grinned

"oh I'm so in the dog house after this" he muttered and then chucked the whole bucket over the quilted bundle on the bed. Jack winced when a loud shriek was heard, she shot up out of the bed; Sam glared at him, soaking wet and shivering as she stood up. "Jack..." "hey, I warned ya" he defended himself poorly. Sam continued to glare at him, then she walked past him and he followed her with his eyes. There was clutter and a draw opening and shutting.

Then she come back, Jack's eyes widen a little when he spotted the other bucket in her hands. "you wouldn't dare" "no?" it was Sam's turn to grin, she lifted her hands up. "no, don't even think about it" she then tipped the bucket and Jack stared in shock as he shivered. "god! That's cold!" "I dared" she said. After getting over his initial shock, he smiled at her and she eventually returned it. He leaned forward to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him. They stood there, just kissing "shower" Jack mumbled through their lips. "what?" "I'm cold, need a shower" "oh" they pulled apart, she smiled "race ya" she said as she ran to the bathroom. "carter!" he span around, but she had already gone into the bathroom. Jack banged on the door "Sam! Come on, I'm freezing out here!" "Sam opened the door, she couldn't help but laugh; he was pouting like a child. "wanna join me?" she asked almost shyly, but Jack knew she was no where near being shy. "if you want..." he said, she grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom and he kicked the door shut.

Daniel fumbled between finding his keys and holding up Sha're in his other arm. Tori was in the middle of getting her liquidized food ready, he frowned a little and moved his hand through the gap in the sofa. "angel..?" he called. "yes Daniel" she answered, poking her head out from the kitchen doorway. He turned around when all he found was a rattle. He adjusted Sha're to the other arm "have you seen my car keys?" Sha're began to fidget, indicating she wanted to be put down. Daniel complied and placed her on the floor. He watched her with a smile as she crawled over to her mum. Tori bent down and picked her up, "who wants breakfast hm?" Tori asked, tickling her belly making her daughter giggle.

She then turned her attention back to Daniel, "keys?" Tori smiled, she stepped to the side and he closed his eyes with embarrassment. "right" he said, walking over and taking them off the hook. They'd placed that there high up, because Sha're had this fascination with keys; mainly cause they jingled. As soon as he held them, Sha're turned her head to the sound of them. She reached her small hand over. "no, you can't have daddy's keys sweetie" he said and kissed her forehead. "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late" he said. He kissed Tori and then grabbed his Jacket to head for the door. "Daniel?" she called after him. "yeh?" "be careful...please" Daniel smiled, this was his first mission in six months; he knew going back to work for the first time was going to be hard for Tori. He walked back toward her, cupping her cheek. "I promise" he said, then kissed her again. "I'll see you in a couple of days, ok?" she nodded, he then kissed Sha're's forehead again and left.

He closed the door and walked toward his car, they had moved a few weeks after Sha're was born. To a two bedroom house, nearer to the mountain; so that when Daniel wasn't scheduled to go off-world. He could be home with Tori and still drive to work in the mornings. He smiled and nodded at the old lady next door to them, she glared at him. "morning" he said, rolling his eyes as he got to his car. She was a cranky old woman, she was especially cranky to them because of Sha're; when she used to cry all the time. She didn't do that as much now, but the woman still disliked them. Still, every Monday morning, he told her good morning with a smile; he didn't know why he bothered, it was just his nature.

He got into the car and placed the key in the ignition, he twisted the key. The car made a start and then did nothing. He tried again but again the car didn't start. "oh come on, please not now" he spoke to the car, he twisted the key again and still nothing. He closed his eyes in frustration and dropped his head on the wheel. The horn went off and he sat up again. He looked at his watch, he had half an hour until he was due to meet the others at the de-briefing, pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something in Greek. There was a knock on the window, he looked over to be met with the old lady. "stupid man! You almost gave me a heart attack with that loud horn!" Daniel sighed, "sorry Mrs Hershew" he said as he held his hand up in an apology. She huffed and turned for her house.

He twisted the key again "please work, please" he pleaded with his car. At last, the engine roared to life. "thank you" he muttered and then pulled out of the drive and started for the mountain.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c were sitting around the desk, they were more then anxious to get back into the real action. Paperwork in front of them, the general sat at the head of the table, waiting to start the de-brief. "he's late" Jack muttered. "he's here" came Daniels voice from the stairs. "hey" Jack greeted. "Daniel" Daniel waved at them, "sorry, waiting long?" "six months actually" Jack replied. "funny" "I missed the missions" "we missed you around" Sam told him. "thank you" Daniel replied and glared at Jack as he sat down who merely shrugged. "welcome back doctor-Jackson" the general greeted. "thank you sir" "it is good to see you" "hey Teal'c"

"so, what's on this planet?" Jack asked, he really wasn't a patient person. "the MALP showed buildings that indicated forms of life similar to humans. Could possibly be human, their society is well within our aspects of technology. It's going to be a meet and greet, hopefully they'll agree to become allies" "cool" "sir, this is the first time since...errr, well-" Sam began to slow her sentence. Daniel smiled, "it's ok Sam, you can say the name; it's not forbidden or anything" "right, since Langara; the first one close that relates to us on any level" "excited carter?" "that obvious?" "its like Christmas came early for you" Jack joked. "you didn't find anything in my absence?" Daniel asked. "which time?" Jack retorted. Daniel narrowed his eyes, "my paternity leave Jack" "ah, no not really"

"well, when you were-ascended, we did stumble upon a world almost as close; remember sir? The one that had that Tok'ra queen" "yeh, I read the file; not quite allies in the end" Daniel replied. "not exactly" Sam said. "hopefully this mission will go smoothly and we'll make good allies this time around; it looks good people" they nod with a smile. "lets go to work" Jack said with a smile. Each member left to prepare to embark, to get suited and booted. The general smiled after them, it was good to have the team back.

The guys were in the locker room, finishing up getting ready. "think this will be an actual mission where we'll carry out our standing orders?" Jack asked. "perhaps so, this world seems very potential" "hopefully allies" Daniel said as he tightened his belt. "neat"

they headed for the door, Teal'c walked out first; Jack turned to Daniel "hey, sorry about-getting all-you know" Jack began. "it's fine, you were-just being you" Daniel joked. "still, sorry-" "don't worry about it" Jack placed his hand on the door. "good to have you back, doctor-Jackson" Daniel smiled. "thank you" the two caught up with Teal'c and met Sam in the gate room.

"so Daniel, are you a little nervous? First mission in six months" Sam questioned with a grin. "are you kidding? I've got a six month old baby at home whose first extinct is to grab everything in sight; this is like vacation for me" Daniel stated. Sam laughed, she knew Sha're had become very alert, it was high priority to keep tabs on the girl at all times of the day. She wondered what the little one would grow to be, she more or less spent all her time with members of SG1 and Janet. Jack and Sam were noted down as Sha're's god parents. Sha're was going to be a mixture of everyone. "kids eh? She'll be a handful" Jack said as they walked up the ramp. "yes, especially with you as a role model" Daniel retorted. "I resent that" "no you don't" "your right, I don't; what more could you ask for with a handsome cool guy like me as your daughter's role model" Jack gloated. Sam snorted with a laugh, Daniel and Teal'c remained silent. "let's make this mission go smoothly people" the general spoke through the intercom. "you heard the man, let's go"

the four members then stepped through the horizon. They stood on high land, they were at least thirty feet up from the city in view. There was a leading run of stairs heading down into it, the Stargate was clearly viewed as rather sacred, given the surroundings of it were that of obelisks and temples. "different" Jack muttered, staring up at one of the ruin obelisks "wow, it's like it's worship ground or something" Daniel stated, staring around. "I have never before seen the Stargate standing on such grounds" "never?" both Jack and Daniel asked in surprise. "never" Teal'c repeated.

"well, that city down there looks promising, it looks like they could be right about where we are in technology; possibly even higher" Sam said, looking out over the ridge. "what makes you say that?" Jack asked, standing next to her. "see those power points? We don't have those on earth; and those power plants are twice the size of ours; look at how bright all the lighting is down there" Sam reeled off, Jack rolled his eyes. "let's go, before carter passes out from being too overwhelmed"

Daniel peered over the ridge, then looked at the stairs. "general Hammond didn't mention the height" Jack smirked "welcome back" they began the long stairway down to the city, hopefully someone down there would be nice enough to greet them and show them around.

They finally made it to the bottom steps and began to make their way into the city. "these buildings look quite odd" Daniel stated after a few minutes. "they're structure is really solid; and there's a beautiful atmosphere on everything" Sam commented. "nice, not bad actually" Jack piped in.

soon enough they were getting stares from a few people, obviously they were starting to realise the four members of SG1 were not of their world. "we are being looked upon" Teal'c claimed. "yeh, I can see that" Jack replied. He smiled a little and raised his hand in a wave. "howdy, how's it going?" he asked a nearby man. He got no response, though they did continue to stare. "um, well-i got nothing; Daniel your up" Jack immediately passed on the job, Daniel rolled his eyes at his commanding officer. "yeh, thanks Jack; when are you gonna actually try?" he asked, half joking. "hey, it's what you get paid for" Jack retaliated. "right"

"hello, my name is Daniel Jackson, we're peaceful explorers; we like to learn more about you, get to know you. We've come through your Stargate" Daniel explained as he then pointed up in the distance. "impossible, no one has come through that sacred circle in many suns" one of the younger men told him from the group. Sam's eyes widen in surprise, she looked at Jack, then he looked at Teal'c "we've just come from it, back on earth we have a-sacred circle of our own and-did you say _many_ suns?" Daniel interrupted himself.

"you mean, not one person has ever stepped foot through that ring?" he asked. "not for many suns, before our time" the man replied. "you do not know of the Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked, he was genuinely surprised. "Goa'uld, what are-Goa'uld?" a woman then asked. Jack raised his eyebrow, "well...it's these big over-dressed; things with snakes in their heads- they take humans as hosts-they're-" "they're evil, they're very bad" Daniel interrupted. "I was getting to that" "so no Goa'uld have been here at all?" Daniel re-asked. "no one"

"wow, that's incredible; not even in ships?" Sam asked. "no" "well, then, we would really like to get to know you; maybe we can share our cultures and stuff"

"you really did come through the sacred circle, this is most exciting; I am Harvey, come, I will take you to see our leaders" Harvey told them in happiness. "cool" Jack then turned to Daniel as they began walking, "see, that was me trying" he told him and they carried on following. Sam grinned, "missed it?" Daniel gave a slight sigh of frustration as he looked at the older man ahead. "you didn't work on mellowing him out a little?" "are you kidding? Wouldn't change him for the world" "guess I just have to get used to it again"

they walked through one of the roads of the city, passing by different housing and people going about their day. The clothes of the people were Victorian style, when at first glance, you would think they were primitive in comparison. But their buildings gave a way they were far more advanced then what was led to believe. "so, what's with the sacred circle being so high up, it seems like more of a worship ground thing rather then what it actually is" Jack asked after a while. "that's why they call it-sacred Jack" Daniel told him. "I wasn't talking to you" Daniel shook his head in annoyance. "that is exactly what it is, we believe that the sacred circle is a guardian angel ring; our ancestors hoisted it up over the city to watch over us" Harvey explained. "only the people before us have ever seen it work, it's glowing light is said to be the wings of peace, and should it glow again, the angel has spread it's wings once more and connected us to another place" he added.

"i've never heard the Stargate being referred to that way, it's beautiful" Sam commented.

"it is most enlightening" Teal'c also commented. "so you've never seen it work?" Daniel asked when they stopped in front of an archway. "no, but now I realise the books were true, the angel has spread it's wings; it's connected our world to yours" Harvey replied. "you said there were books on this?" Daniel asked eagerly. "easy Daniel, you can play in a minute; lets just talk to their leaders first" Jack said with amusement. They were stood right under the archway now, Harvey looked around as some of the other people gathered near. "they are visitors, do not be afraid" he told them with a smile. He then touched a red device and a light shone down over them and then transported them.

They found themselves inside a large building, the ceiling was dome shaped and had huge windows that looked out over the city. Sam and Daniel looked through one of the windows, you could see the whole city from where they were. "the view is amazing" Sam said. "come, there will be much time to explore; I want you to meet our leaders" Harvey said. "what was that light thing just now?" Jack asked. "a scanner, to know I was of our world" "and if one of us touched that red thing-" Jack began. "it would know you are not, you would be unconscious in seconds from a high charge" "ah" "like an advanced form of a zat gun" Daniel said. "what is a zat gun?" "this" Teal'c held up his snake like weapon. "it is a weapon that when fired releases an electric charge, causing great pain; it will knock them out" Teal'c explained. "it sounds similar" Harvey said, looking at the device. "don't worry, we're not here to harm you" Daniel assured him, Harvey smiled.

They turned their attention to a doorway when two other people retreated from it. "hello Harvey, are you well?" one of them spoke, "yes, I thank you" he replied, then turned to the others. "I was ill not to long ago, they helped me, these are our leaders" "they are not from here" the other one spoke. Harvey's eyes gleamed with excitement. "they came through the sacred circle, after many suns it has finally happened Poray" "the sacred circle? Is this true?" Poray asked eagerly. "yep, zipped on through like a walk in the park" Jack replied. "the sacred circle is not a park" Poray replied. "I know that-I was-never mind" Jack stopped talking, they wouldn't understand anyway, he thought. "ignore him" Jack gave Daniel a slight glare. "I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Samantha carter, that's Jack O'Neill and this is Teal'c; we did come through the sacred circle" the archaeologist explained.

"we find that almost too hard to believe Daniel-Jackson, but if you did; we are most intrigued to know more about where you came from" Libia, the other leader replied. "yes, that's why we came; we're travellers, we go in search of friends. To explore new worlds, hopefully share common interests and technology; we could become allies" Daniel explained. Poray and Libia looked over at the other three and they nod with a smile in confirmation. "then" Poray began, "the angel has indeed spread its wings and connected us to a world once more" "this is most exciting" Libia said with a smile. "thank you for your discovery Harvey" Poray told him with happiness. "always" he replied with a smile. "please, show these visitors around are city Harvey" Libia told him, then turned to SG1, "is there anything that particularly interests you?" "well, actually; the weapon scanner thing you got in your archway; we'd like to know more about that, like to find out how it's built so that we can maybe build one of our own"

"you do not have such a thing?" Poray asked, "oh, we do; just not in that sense; we have scanners that detect danger of our planet and to our planet" Jack began. "we have a thing called an iris, we've visited several worlds and those have become our friend. If they have a code like this" she held up her GDO code, "then they can pass through our Stargate-sacred circle, if not; those who attempted it would die instantly" Sam explained. "basically what we're trying to say is, we'd love to get a better understanding of it so we can make one of our own" Jack said in annoyance to Sam's very descriptive information. "you could do this?" Libia asked. "sure, I mean, we have a similar thing in gun form called a zat gun, but your scanner sounds more effective; if an enemy did manage to get through our gate; we could sure use one" Jack replied. Libia nodded, "if we shared this with you, you would share your culture with us?" "sure, Daniel can give you that information; he's a history geek" Jack told her. Daniel frowned "I'm an archaeologist" he told her. "me too" Harvey said with glee. "great, well, perhaps you can show me those books; I'd like to learn about how your ancestors found this place" "Harvey, you can show Daniel around the city; I'm sure it's history and information will satisfy; you are the expert" Poray told him. Harvey smiled, "thank you Poray" "Jack O'Neill and Teal'c was it? Libia can show you the weapon you are interested in, she is the expert on that" "great, you can just call me Jack by the way" Jack exclaimed, this was going well.

"Samantha carter, what of your interests?" Poray asked "I'm a scientist, I like studying how things work; the basic elements of everything and-" "carter, I'm sure they know what a scientist is" Jack interrupted her. Sam smiled shyly "yes sir, sorry Poray" "not a problem, I share this interest also" "that's good"

"ok, Daniel, you go with Harvey and learn about culture stuff; Teal'c and I will check out this weapon thing with Libia, carter you-give Poray a headache" Jack said with a grin, "yes sir" "we'll meet back here in an hour or so, stay in radio contact" "yes sir" "here, you may each carry one of these" Libia told them as she handed the members of SG1 a badge pin; it was feathered shaped and was small and red. "attach it to your uniform, you may then come to this building unharmed" she explained. Jack took the pin slowly, "you mean, we can pass your scanner detector?" he asked for confirmation.

"yes" "that's quite a trust, we've only just met" "you assured us you were not here to harm us, you came through the sacred circle; we believe you" "ok, thank you" Jack replied. They each put the pin badge on their Jacket and proceeded to leave with their guides. "oh, and Daniel?" Jack called, "yeh?" "don't touch anything" Daniel frowned in confusion, "why?" "_why? _ Need I remind of all the countless-never mind, just-if you see something about to explode?" "yeh?" "run the other way" "right, ok" "that goes for you guys too" Jack said, giving Sam a glare. "yes sir, we'll be careful" "indeed" "yeh, where have I heard that before" Jack said as he walked off to follow Libia and Teal'c Sam grinned, "I'm never going to live that down am I?" Daniel asked as they watched Jack disappear with the others. "nope, it's his job to be the protector; not ours" "sometimes it can't be helped" "yeh, tell that to the colonel" Sam laughed and then followed Poray out of the building.

"does your friend not trust you Daniel Jackson?" "oh, he does; just-not all the time; I tend to get a little, carried away" Harvey smiled. "it's a burden we archaeologists carry" "apparently"

Jack, Teal'c and Libia entered a small building with two floors, it's structure similar to the dome shaped room high above the city. "in here, are all the necessary building materials used to conduct our technology" she explained. "cool" "what function does this device offer?" Teal'c asked as they approached a long silver panel; with controls that Jack wasn't even going to pretend he understood. Maybe Sam would have been a better person to accompany them. "these controls allow for basic structure on how the devices are built, for example" Libia began, she tapped a few controls and a holographic recording began to display. "ok, what are we looking at?" Jack asked. "this is showing you in detail from the first pieces of technology to the full extent of the scanner" "yeh, you know, it actually doesn't matter how much detail it shows on how to build this thing, I'll never understand it" Jack explained.

"I see, this is what you asked for" Libia told him unsure of the meaning behind Jack's sentence. "I don't doubt your display thing, it's just that; I'm not qualified to-understand" "O'Neill and I are warriors for the Tau'ri, major carter possesses the knowledge in such matters" Teal'c explained. "then, perhaps major carter should be here" Libia said bluntly. "of course, but I do represent my planet in such matters as negotiating between our worlds. Making sure that we do fair trade, that's all, also making sure the technology is suitable for our needs" Jack tried to explain as nicely as possible. "we understand, please do not think I was undermining you at all colonel" Libia said apologetically. "that's ok, and, just call me Jack" "Jack, would you like to see other technologies we can perhaps offer you?" Libia asked. "sure, why not"

Sam and Poray were in another building across from the one Jack and Teal'c were at. Sam stared in awe at all the chemicals and experiments that were being shown to her. "this stuff is amazing, it looks like every element on the periodic table is here" Sam said in amusement, she looked at Poray, who didn't seem to share her joke. "it's a joke actually, basically you have a lot of chemicals of the elements we study on earth" "oh, I get it; because you couldn't have all one hundred and thirty eight in one place" Poray said with his own amusement. Sam gave a look of bewilderment, "earth only has a hundred and fifteen" "really? I guess that's where we differ" "I guess so, wow; can I-" "take samples?" "I'd really like to study some of the new ones" "of course, what are allies for" Sam smiled, "thank you" she looked around.

"I don't suppose you have protective gloves do you?" "the colonel?" "he's just a little, over-protective, especially with us" she explained. "I can understand that, I feel this with someone also" Sam smiled "you and Libia? You seem quite happy" she said as they entered a smaller room within the building. "no, although I can understand why you may assume so; Libia is a good friend" "it's none of my business sorry, I didn't mean to ask something personal" "don't worry, we are to become friends" "sure" they made there way over to what looked to be a storage area. Poray grabbed two pairs of thick fabricated gloves and shut the door, he handed one pair over to Sam

Poray began to show her a newer element in a frozen pod he'd been working on. "when you asked of whom I was speaking of, I was actually referring to Harvey"

Sam coughed uncomfortably at first, not that she minded nor cared; it was just uncommon on other planets. "oh" "do you not share such intimacy with the same gender on earth?" "of course, well-not me personally but, others do yes" she explained. "Harvey is, a very talented man; not many among our people are as bright, he's unique" Sam smiled at his blatant display of emotions.

"so, are you and Harvey-" "no, I'm afraid not, we cannot be" "why not?" "this may come as a shock, and please don't freak out; I am a robot" "your kidding? I would have never guessed" "no, and please; do not say anything to Harvey" "he doesn't know?" "he doesn't, it's the exact reason also that I cannot let him know of my true feelings" "but surely, if you can feel these emotions, such affection and protectiveness, to me, your not just an ordinary robot" Sam commented. "thank you, but I still cannot, I'm afraid that the information might hurt him; he trusts me" "I understand, your secret is safe with me"

they continued on studying the new element, Sam took out her equipment to take samples. They moved on to other more basic elements, Sam wondered if the elements they currently had on earth somehow came from this planet. But of course, she was over thinking and wouldn't know anything unless Daniel found something.

Daniel and Harvey were in the library, he learned that the people of this planet were called Neyra; he was surprised he'd never heard of them. Being that they were so close in earth physiology. They were sat down among a long desk with books scattered over it. Daniel was searching through one with great interest. "how long have you been going through the sacred circle Daniel?" "well, it's been about eight years now" he replied without even looking up. "you must have seen such wonders" Harvey said with fascination. "perhaps if the treaty goes well, and we become allies, maybe we can take you to visit one of our other allies" Daniel explained. "would you? I would be most grateful" Daniel smiled "well, you are willing to share your technologies; it's the least we can do; I know what it's like to want to explore" "that we share a common interest" "have you any books on the angel theory?" "of course" Harvey stood and walked down a row and squatted and stood back up with a smaller book.

He handed it to Daniel as he sat down again, "thank you"

Daniel began reading the first context

_The ancestors came to this world a long time ago, I was one of only a few to arrive here; we claimed this empty planet of our own when our planet was dying. We have little resources, but I believe in time, we can procure more and finally make this planet grow with the population of what Neyra once was. _

"are you saying this was actually written by one of the ancients of your world?" Daniel asked, holding up the book. "yes, isn't it amazing?" "and they're the only people to step through the sacred circle?" "yes, please, read on; it tells you of the theory"

_the year is 39, there is to be faith in Neyra, we cannot make the portal work again; it does not matter, here is our home now. We grow in population, one day perhaps; something from the portal will come forth again. A glowing light formed as we entered, it reminded us of heavenly beings, of angels, this faith and belief will become a part of Neyra's new history. _

_The portal are it's wings, the glow emitting from it is heaven opening us up to another world. Should the portal open up once more, the angel has spread it's wings and connected us again; until that day comes we will live on and grow in the name of such sacred bounds. This portal deserves respect and will be moved to a natural temple of worship built by our hands. It is renamed, the sacred circle. _

"that's incredible, this book is in perfect condition; what year is it now?" Daniel asked, still astonished as he looked over the book. "the year is now 400" "this book is over four hundred years old?" "yes, it is, we take our history very seriously" "so do we but, this book-doesn't look any more then a couple of decades old" Daniel explained. "decades?" "uh, a decade is what we call a period of ten years" "what do you call a hundred years?" "a century" "then, believe that this book is over four centuries old"

"Harvey, where did you find this?" Daniel asked. Harvey smiled, "Poray gave it to me a few weeks after we met" "Poray did? Did he tell you where he found it?" "no, just said some burial sight underground" "I thought Poray was a scientist" "he is" "then what was he doing at a burial sight?" "looking for new elements I believe" "underground?" "yes"

there was silence, "there's something else" "you should know, Poray is a robot, this is why he has created so many things" "a robot?" "yes, but-he doesn't know that I know" "how'd you find out?" "I followed him to his lab one day, I saw him cut himself, but-there was no blood" "I see, why do you think he hasn't told you?" "maybe he doesn't trust me enough" "does he think it would cause panic?" "I don't know, but even if he told me, when I found out; my feelings for him have not changed" Daniel shifted in his chair as he pushed his glasses back on his nose. "feelings?" Harvey smiled, "from the first day I met him" "oh" "does this make you uncomfortable?" "no, no, your entitled to your feelings; of course" "yes, I do hope one day; he'll return them, but it is hopeless; he is a robot" "Harvey, we've seen other beings that are-robots, they've proved to have emotions such as this before, it's possible" "really? That's good news" Daniel nodded and went back to research.

As scheduled, the group met back inside the dome; they were alone it seemed. The leaders had not followed them back. "so, what did you kids discover?" Jack asked with a grin. "the ancients found this world over four hundred years ago, there's a whole book actually written by one of them; in perfect condition" Daniel explained. "really!?" Jack questioned with sarcastic surprise, like he was pretending to be interested. Daniel sighed, "Jack, this could be important" "does it have any significance to helping us defend the planet?" "well, not that I can see but-" "then, no Daniel, it's not important" "well I think it is, I'd like to stay a while and see what else I can find out" "you do that, Hammond gave us twenty four hours anyway; make sure you find something more useful then-a book that tells you information that only you would understand" "you know, your being a real ass" "I'm always like this, what's new?"

"forget it, I'll just-continue searching" "thank you, carter?" "sir, these people have elements earth hasn't even discovered yet; they have over eighteen that aren't on the periodic table" "see Daniel, good find carter; did you collect samples?" "yes sir" "think you'll be able to get enough to analyse into proper stuff back home?" "I think so" Sam looked at Daniel, the archaeologist was standing away from them now, he always walked away to calm himself down. "sir-are you ok?" "what do you mean?" "you have been acting a little-off" "off?" "indeed, on several occasions; more then usual" Teal'c commented. "really?" Jack asked, sincerely shocked by the information. They nodded, "oh, I hadn't noticed" Jack said a little quieter. "you sure your ok?" Sam asked again. "I'm good, might have something to do with an ice cold bucket this morning" "that was your fault, you started it" "only because you wouldn't get your ass up-" "do you ever shut up!? Shut up! Just shut up!" Daniel span around as he yelled. The others look at him, Daniel seemed just as surprised in himself. He walked toward the others, guiltily. "sorry.." "me too" Sam said. "OK-this is bizarre, think there's something wrong with us?" Jack asked.

"wouldn't be the first time this has happened sir" Sam said with a shrug. "I suppose, think it'll pass?" he asked. "I haven't detected anything unusual on this planet" "I think it might be safe if we continued looking around, these people are willing to share with us, I'm not gonna let that just slip by just because we're all antsy"

"I don't see no danger sir"

"Daniel, see what else you can find "useful" in the library"

"ok"

"carter, see what other elements they're willing to give, ask about naquadah too; maybe they have some"

"sure"

"Teal'c and I will scout around the city, see what other technology they got; regroup in three hours"

they nodded and left the dome

two hours later...

the sun was beginning to set on Neyra, it was a beautiful orange sky and the city had become full of lights. Sam and Poray were working on straining some elements so she could take some back with her. Jack and Teal'c were back in Libia's lab trying to make sense of the display of the scanner. Sam would join them shortly as she was more likely to understand then they were. Daniel was looking through a few books in the library, Harvey was helping him decipher some of the symbols he didn't recognise. They had candles stood on the tables and lit on the stands, Daniel flicked through a couple more pages. "Daniel?" "yeh?" "what does it mean by ascension?" Harvey asked, Daniel had given him his own note book to study through; he was eager to learn more. Daniel looked up from the book he was reading, "you sort of leave your physical body; rise to a higher plane of existence, with it you gain incredible powers, but using them to interfere is forbidden" "you know so much, have you had a chance to meet one? Ascended being I mean?" "yes, I was one for a while actually" "you were?" "yes, I died at one point, someone named Oma helped me ascend" "incredible, you must have done some amazing things to achieve that" "I wouldn't go that far, but I was forced to retake human form, I interfered"

"then, the theory is true, in every aspect of the word; you are the angel from the portal" Daniel laughed, "if you say so"

"this is great Poray, i've got enough of this new element to analyse for back home" Sam said in excitement. "your most welcome, perhaps I can venture with you back to your world and help?" he asked. "we need to discuss our findings and give our reports before anything like that is agreed" "of course, I understand, I need to discuss it with Libia also" Sam smiled. "I really hope our worlds can be great allies" "me too, it's getting dark, we should head to the dome; you and your team are most welcome to stay in our guest facilities building" "thank you, but we should probably head back home" "of course"

"so out of curiosity, what's all this technology stuff made with?" Jack questioned as they found another piece of weaponry. It was crystallised and anything it attached to that would become invisible. The word cool rolled right off Jack's tongue as soon as he was shown it. "the information is all there Jack, all you need to do is look" "yeh, well, remember that whole not qualified thing we were talking about?" Libia smiled, "of course, my apologies, perhaps you should wait for Samantha" "or you could just tell me, be a lot easier" "Samantha will be most excited to find out what makes them work yes?" "yes" Jack smiled "would you excuse us for a second" "of course" Jack and Teal'c walk away to a more cornered area. "you think they're hiding something?" "indeed, they are reluctant to reveal such information as material substance" "yeh, but that's gotta be expected right? I mean, we've only been here one day?" "perhaps"

"this is interesting" Daniel muttered, Harvey looked up and scooted over to look at the book. "what is?" "this inscription here, I think I can make it out; it says 'foretold are the secrets to from our ancestors continued'" "I never could translate that, your way smarter then I am Daniel, what does it mean?" "absolutely no idea" Harvey laughed, he then looked outside. "it's dark, perhaps we should go and meet with the others" "they'll contact me when we have to go" "I'm glad you and your friends came to our world, it is most exciting" "yeh, me too" "it's nice to talk to someone who has the same interests as me too" "always better to share common knowledge" Daniel wasn't really paying any attention, he was glued to the book. Harvey placed his hand on one of Daniels "did you know how nice you look under glowing candle light?"

Daniel shot up from the chair so fast he almost gave himself a head rush. "wha-what?" "I'm sorry! I thought- I thought we- you" "Harvey, you were helping me research, what did you think was going on?" "I don't know, I-it's hard being in love with a robot, but with you-it's different" "look, I understand it must be frustrating for you, but-there's nothing going on here; I'm married and have a six month old daughter, plus- I don't like men, that way" Harvey covered his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry Daniel, please forgive me" "it's ok, I guess, I should probably go and find my friends though" Harvey nodded and shook his head. "will you forgive me?"

"don't worry about it" Daniel felt really awkward now, he grabbed a couple of books from the desk and began for the exit. "Daniel?" the archaeologist turned round. "here" Harvey handed Daniel the small book which held the ancestors writing in. "I can't take that, it belongs here" "no, I insist; I'd like you to have it, please?" Daniel gave a small smile as he took the book. "thank you, I'll keep it safe" he said as he placed it in his rucksack "may I walk back with you?" "errr, sure"

"Daniel come in" Jack's voice came through the radio. "yeh Jack" "gonna head back to the gate soon, give Hammond a report, then see where things go from there" "I'm already on my way back, where are you?" "by Libia's lab, you know where that is?" Daniel looked at Harvey "I will show you" "we'll meet you there Jack"

"carter?" "yes sir, on my way back now; I managed to get a little more of a new element" "no naquadah?" "actually, a little; but not much" "good enough, hurry it up" "yes sir" "will you return?" Libia asked. "we will, just have to discuss what we need to do next with my superior" "that's good, we will wait with high hopes for you all" Teal'c nodded and Jack smiled. "thank you"

Daniel and Harvey walked down the brightly lit path of the city leading toward the weapons lab. "this is quite an assumption, and I'm just guessing here but-is there a chance, that Poray could be one of the ancients?" Harvey stared wide eyed, "I wouldn't have even considered-" "but it's possible, I mean, he gave you this book; I think he wrote the book, wouldn't that make sense?" "I- I believe so, but it's just so unfathomable" "sorry, I shouldn't have said anything"

"no, it's all right; it does make sense, he always knew a great deal about our ancestors, even though he's not an archaeologist; but I just thought he was interested because of me- or at least I hoped" "no, I'm sure he was too; forget I said anything-" as if things couldn't get any more awkward.

"your wife is very lucky Daniel" and it just did

"so, all this technology stuff you have; some of it's pretty advanced, what kind of sources is it all made from?" Daniel decided to try and lead the conversation into another direction. They were almost there anyway. Harvey sighed a little, he really did like Daniel, but it was clear that it was never going to happen. "oh you know, some of it is naquadah; but most of the machinery is based around americium; the ninety fifth element on the periodic table" Daniel stopped and turned. "americium?- you know that can be unstable radiation right!?"

"yes, it is high with electromagnetic waves and-" "err, I know what radiation is Harvey, you didn't think this important to tell us!?" Daniel was angry now, "you are angry" "yes! You could have told us! That scanner thing too?" "yes of course, Daniel, please, our radiation particles are harmless to you" Daniel shook his head. "well my memories beg to differ" Daniel glared at Harvey and practically ran the rest of the way. "Daniel!" Harvey ran after him. "Jack come in!" "yeh, go ahead; are you nearly here yet?" "yes, but I think we might be in trouble!"

Jack looked at Teal'c then back to his radio. "what did you do?" "I'll explain when I get there, I'm nearly at the lab" Jack rolled his eyes, "it's always something, nothing ever goes smoothly" "sir?" Sam called as she came toward him. "hey, just waiting for Daniel, but apparently he might have grim news" "oh?" "I told him not to touch anything"

they then saw Daniel run up to them with Harvey lagging behind, trying to keep up. "Jack!" "Daniel, what is it now?" "we're gonna need to get home now!" "what is it?" Sam asked concerned.

"we are going home Daniel, why?" "because I think we've been exposed to some sort of radiation" "what!?" Sam gasped. "your kidding, right?" Jack said.

"are you positive Daniel-Jackson?" "yes, it's in their technology; they base it around the americium element, I know that's not a big source but-" "it can become unstable" Sam finished for him. "exactly" "my equipment didn't pick anything up though, and the MALP hadn't detected anything either. I was wearing protective gloves and suits the whole time I was in the science lab and-" "it's in the scanner we've been using to get to the dome" Jack whipped round to Libia, "radiation in your technology!? You couldn't be bothered to tell us that!?" Jack yelled. "we assure you Jack, it is harmless" "the hell it is!" "sir, we've gotta get back to the SGC" Sam said with concern in her eyes. "lets go-" they turned to leave "Daniel-" Harvey called "I wouldn't follow us" Jack told him sternly before Daniel could even say anything, then SG1 ran to make their way to the Stargate

Daniel dialled the address with more force then necessary, "those sneaky bastards" Jack muttered, he was beyond angry; such a detail brushed off like it was nothing. "we can only hope sir, it could be that it's not fatal" Sam said. "doubtful hope" Daniel retorted. They stepped through the Stargate when it activated.

SG1 were in the infirmary, Sam and Jack were sat on one bed; Teal'c was sat on the one opposite and Daniel was stood leaning against the wall. Janet was taking the last of their blood samples to be analysed and to find out exactly what exposure they had. As she finished taking Sam's blood, Jack spoke first "what kind of thing do you think we'd expect?" "I don't know sir, we will know as soon as the results come back" Janet replied. "pain" Daniel said, they looked at him. "a lot of it" he added, trying to sound casual "there's a good chance it won't be fatal" Sam said. "let's hope so" Janet replied. She then left to deliver the blood samples, leaving the team to their thoughts.

"I can't believe nothing was detected, I should have double checked the equipment; usually I pick up...something. I'm sorry" "this isn't your fault carter, they're to blame, not us; they should have told us" Jack replied, gently brushing her hand with his, aware of the camera's that would be watching.

"the people of that world did not believe it to be harmful, but yet they did not reveal all matters about the technology" Teal'c said. "actually, they were-sort of going to, but its like they wanted us to just see for ourselves, said carter would be excited about it" Jack said annoyed. "yeh right" Sam muttered. Jack looked up at Daniel, "except, Harvey did tell you-" "yeh.." "why? Just-out of the blue" "no, I asked" "and, he just told you, right off the bat?" "more or less" "more or less?" "ye-ah, actually, he thinks I'm an angel; the whole theory on their Stargate, and I told him I had ascended once" "ah, still going with the trust thing then" "it came up in conversation actually"

"still, if he hadn't have told us; we would be in even more trouble" Sam said.

"what else did he tell you?" Jack questioned. "not much, he gave me the ancients book though, I might be able to get more out of that- if we don't all suffer and die of course" Daniel replied a little more bluntly then intended. "sorry, that came out wrong" "he just gave you this book? Why? I mean, that's a good thing, I'm assuming but-" "Harvey, has a crush on me" Sam almost laughed at her friend, he looked so uncomfortable and even slightly embarrassed. Jack smirked "a crush?" "please don't comment Jack, just-just shut up"

"he's in love with Poray" Sam said. "I know, he told me, but he thought there had been something going on between us, he thought he'd have a better shot with me"

"I'm not sure why he even came up with the idea, I didn't do anything that would even make him think there was, I was just reading" "sure?" "Jack!" "sorry! I just-find it rather amusing" "please, don't talk any more" Daniel glared and then covered his face, it was bad enough Jack made an assumption that Daniel attracted a lot of women on various planets they had been to; with his kind nature. He really didn't need another one, it was of course, the first time he'd attracted someone of the same gender. "sorry Daniel, it's nothing to worry about, I'm sure it was only a brief attraction anyway; probably because you both have the same interests" Sam tried to say in comfort "apparently not" Jack said, she nudged him; he wasn't helping. "I was talking about archaeology, he loves Poray, I can tell"

"can we please, talk about something else now?" "ok, sorry; I'm done, I won't say another word"

"do you believe this radiation to be non-fatal major carter?" "it's possible, depending on how stable it is" "it better be, and I'll be having a serious chat with the folks of Neyra for this" Jack voiced, they didn't miss the slight concern in his voice or the anger that it had put his team in danger. "yes sir, but we did manage to get some good out of this; we got some pretty good new elements to work with" "true, non will mean squat if we're all dead" "I know"

they were silent after that, another hour and Janet came in smiling. "I take it you have good news?" Jack stated, seeing the smile on the doctor's face. "there's nothing there, no radiation forms of any kind" "really? But how's that possible?" Sam asked, completely astonished. "don't know, but you are all defiantly fine; it's a relief" Janet claimed. "perhaps the Neyra people were right" Teal'c said. "they did say it was harmless to us" Daniel stated. "well, this is quite a relief then; so-it's safe to return to the planet?" "assumptions colonel, I would like to monitor you for at least a day on the base; just in case, other then that; you can return to the planet" Janet told them. "good" Jack said.

The general walked in, he was prepared for the bad news; but he hoped. "how are they doctor?" he asked. Janet turned to him with a smile, "they're fine sir" he let go of the breath he'd been holding. "what a relief, but-how?" "we don't know, could be something they did to lessen any effect It would normally have; americium isn't exactly the worst possible element for exposing radiation, so it could just be nothing" "that's good, glad your all ok" he told them. "thank you sir" Sam said with a smile. "I did say however, I want to keep them under watch for a day, just encase" Janet said. "I'd expect nothing less, missions will resume when you have a perfect all clear" they nodded and he then left them too it. "I should give Tori a call, just to let her know I got back from the planet ok; she was worried when I left this morning"

"you do that, I'm gonna go shower, then we'll all meet up for lunch" Jack said. "sounds good" Sam said and they nodded.

Daniel stood up from his chair as he held the phone, talking to Tori "I'm ok, I promise, I'll come home to see you tomorrow; but I have to come back here in two days after that to continue our treaty with the Neyra's..I'll see you soon...I love you too, bye" Daniel put the phone down slowly, he smiled at her obvious worry. He turned for the door, his growling stomach claiming to be fed for lunch.

"hey, what's on the menu?" Jack said as he walked in and noted the food his team had gotten. "pie and mash" Sam said between mouthfuls. "ooo pie" Jack said in glee as he made his way to the food. He came back with a sizeable portion of it and some mash with gravy, he placed the tray down and sat next to Sam "I thought Daniel was joining us?" he asked as he shoved the first bite in his mouth. "he was, must be still talking to Tori" Sam replied. "do you believe the Neyra to be formidable allies now?" Teal'c asked after a few minutes. "maybe, if they can be trusted enough, that was a close call; we should demand they tell us everything about their technologies" "I admit we were pretty lucky, but the whole point of trust is to initiate it; we have to see it from their point of view also, we don't always explain our technology first hand. And I honestly believe they thought no harm would come to us, they were right"

"I suppose, I don't have to like it" "no, but I think it's necessary" "yeh, ok; we'll approach it that way for now, but be it clear I was mad" "so was I colonel" "indeed"

"colonel?" Janet called from the door way of the mess. Jack looked up from his plate. "what's up?" "I need your help, you better come quick" Jack looked at the two on his table. "o-k" he stood up and left with Janet Sam also stood up "let's go too" Teal'c nodded and he followed her out.

"what's going on?" Jack said as they walked hastily down a hall way. "I don't know exactly sir" she said as they made their way to a stop in the doorway of Daniels office. Daniel was backed up against the bookcase, gripping the shelves as if for dear life. "Daniel?" Jack questioned, taking a tentative step forward. Daniel looked up, his wide eyes filled with fear, his breathing was growing rapidly. He was on tip toes and didn't dare move. "Jack?" "what's going on?" he asked, taking another step inside.

"don't!" Jack stopped. "he wouldn't let me in either" Daniel stared at the floor and then back to Jack and Janet "it's not safe! The floor fell through" Daniel said with panic in his voice. Jack looked at what was meant to be a huge gaping hole in the floor, apparently.

He looked at his team mate, the way Daniel was stood; he believed it too, and the way he was holding onto the shelving, believed he was on the very edge and was going to fall any moment. "Daniel, there's nothing wrong with the room, the floor is still intact" Jack tried to say. Janet moved forward "no! Stay back! Your going to fall, please...help me, get a rope-" Jack frowned, Daniel was completely delusional, he was going into a panic attack; he knew the signs. "Daniel, it's ok, there's no hole in the floor" Daniels breathing quickened as he looked at the floor. "hey, look at me" Jack said, edging slowly closer. Daniel looked up, then he spotted Sam and Teal'c "Sam! Teal'c! Get Jack back, tell him it's not safe!" Daniel shouted.

Sam stared in surprised. "sir?" she was asking Jack for answers. Jack held his hand up, "just stay there, don't aggravate his panic" he told them. "w-what's going on Janet?" she asked. "I won't know that until we can get to him"

Jack continued to walk toward him, "keep your eyes on me, it's ok" Daniels eyes were wide with panic, his palms were sweaty and he felt himself losing grip. "j-Jack..." "it's ok, I'm here; there's nothing wrong with the floor Daniel-" Jack was almost in front of him, Daniel tried to grip the shelves tighter, his breathing rapidly increasing. "Jack...don't let me fall..please" Jack held his hand out, like they really were in that situation. "I won't let you fall, now, just take my hand; and I promise, everything is ok" Sam and Teal'c watched with worry for their friend.

Daniel looked scared out of his mind. "if I let go, I'll fall"

"no you won't, I won't let you fall, just let one hand go and I'll pull you back" Daniel swallowed his fear, he took a shaky hand off the shelf and grabbed Jacks. Immediately Daniel fell forward to his knees, he let out a cry of fear as Jack grabbed onto him. "Daniel! Your ok! You didn't fall, look at me!" Daniel tried to slow his breathing, he looked at Jack with fear and desperation. "doc, what do I do?" Jack questioned, holding his friend. Janet rushed to their side and shouted at Sam "get help and ask them to bring me something called **Benzodiazepines" "ok"**

Janet cupped her hands on Daniels flushed cheeks. "Daniel, look at me; your ok. Just calm down, try to slow your breathing; can you hear me?" Daniel looked at her, at first it looked like he wasn't, but gradually his eyes focused more, his breathing only slightly slowed. "J-Janet?" he gripped onto his life supporter which was Jack at the moment. "did we make it?" Daniel asked, looking around them. "Daniel, you need to calm down, nothing happened ok?" she told him, she felt his forehead. "he's burning up, could have a fever, are you with me Daniel?" he tried to focus on her, he really did; but he had no idea what was happening or where he even was. "we're gonna fall.." he wasn't panicking so much now, but the evidence was still there, it was obvious he was somewhere else though.

Help came and the other doctor gave Janet the medication, she fished out two of the tablets and after some convincing got Daniel to take them. He gradually came down from his panic, but Janet was still concerned about his fever, it was likely the attack caused it. They pulled him to his feet and had to hold him up, he was weakened and limp; still unaware of his surroundings. "let's get him to the infirmary and do something to get his fever down" she told the other doctor as Jack helped them. "I'll inform general Hammond" Sam said and she made her way out, with a heavy sigh; so much for all clear, this had to be an effect of the chemical somehow.

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, his eyes tried to focus on his surroundings. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Was this the infirmary? How'd he end up here? The last thing he remembered was talking to Tori He sat up on his elbows, the dizziness wasn't lost on him as he closed his eyes again to stop the room spinning. He found himself very uncomfortable, his clothes were stuck to his body, a very unpleasant feeling; like when it's been raining and your clothes soak through. "yuk..." he muttered, what the hell happened? He looked around for someone, anyone, he opened his eyes again and was grateful to find the room had seized it's movements. He sat up fully and swung his legs over the bed, he lifted his right hand and noted the drip attached to it.

As he looked up, finally someone was coming to explain to him why he was in the infirmary in the first place. "Janet?" "welcome back Daniel, you with us now?" Daniel frowned. "where'd I go?" "well, I was hoping you could tell me" she said, grabbing her note board that was pinned to his bed. "you don't remember what happened?" she asked as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "fever's broken, that's good" "what did happen?" "you don't remember?" Daniel shook his head, "what do you remember?" "I was talking to Tori, hung up, then..." Daniel frowned. "that's it, everything else is blank" he pulled at his clothes with a look of disgust on his face and Janet chuckled.

"you ran a high fever, it broke an hour ago; that's why your uncomfortable right now" "fever? From what? I was fine...um, how long ago was that exactly?" "a few hours ago, it took a lot of ice and cold cloths to bring it down; I was worried there for a minute" "what happened? What caused the fever?" Daniel looked up and then went wide eyed. "it's not-" she could see the panic flash in his eyes and quickly relinquished any negative thoughts, she didn't want him having another panic attack. "no, we don't think so; to be honest we're not sure what it was- or is, there's no trace of radiation but-it's defiantly a side effect from the element" Daniel ran his hands over his face, relenting with a mixture of more disgust and wincing at the drip still in his hand. "can this come off now?" he asked. "how do you feel now?" "I'm fine" "ok, is that your version of fine or doctor fine?" Daniel smiled a little, "honestly, I feel fine; I'm ok" "well, I'm not entirely convinced yet; what happened wasn't exactly something you get over in just a few hours." "what _did _happen?" Daniel felt himself ask for a third or forth time. Why weren't they telling him?

Jack chose this moment to walk into the room, Daniel looked up as Janet did what was requested of her to take out the drip. She didn't see a solid reason to keep it in. "Jack?" "hey, back with us now?" "either I really went somewhere far away for a good few hours and can't remember a thing, or there's something your not telling me, where'd I go? What happened?" Jack looked at Janet who shrugged, truth be told, they were worried that if they told him, it would trigger the events all over again. Jack sighed and walked more into the room. "Daniel, you started hallucinating in your office, like, really hallucinating; you were holding on to the shelves pretty tightly when we found you. Claiming the floor had fell through, you were on a very high ledge of some kind, wherever you were-it wasn't in your office, took a lot of encouragement to get you back. The only reason we were able to do that was because you had a panic attack, doctor Fraiser gave you some medication; then you ran a fever"

Daniel stared open mouthed, he had no words for what he'd just been told. "well-i feel fine, now" he stuttered out. "no, holes in the floor?" Jack questioned, although Daniel was pretty sure Jack was questioning his sanity. And if he were to be honest, he was questioning it too. Daniel looked down on instinct, the floor was solid, nothing out of the ordinary. "I'm fine" he repeated, his favourite line; apparently. "doc?" "no fever, pulse rate normal, nothing to suggest otherwise at the moment" Janet replied. "at the moment?" Daniel repeated her question. "if this is a side effect to the element you were exposed to, then, I can't be sure it won't happen again at some point" she told him. "I wanna go home, can I do that? Am I a risk to infect others?" he asked almost pleading with his blue eyes. "I don't think so, but if your going home, you should tell Tori, and tell her the second that you start to hallucinate again, to call me straight away" "thank you, now uh...I'd like to get out of these..." he said, pulling at his scrubs that were making him shiver.

"not a problem, and be careful" she told him. Daniel nodded and stood up, half expecting the floor to disappear like they had said he claimed. Nothing happened and he was relieved. He gave Jack a nod and Janet called after him before he left. "I don't want you driving home Daniel, not until I know your in the clear" "ok, that's fine" "I'll drive you home" Jack offered.

"thanks" "nope, sorry colonel, but if I'm right about this whole side effect thing, you, Sam and Teal'c are to remain here until I know this hasn't effected you too" Janet told him. "come on, nothing has happened; I'm fine" Jack told her, she gave him a glare. Daniel chuckled, "stay and listen to the doctor Jack, I'll get a cab" the archaeologist then retreated to grab a much needed shower from the locker room. Jack turned back to her "I'm fine" he repeated, she shook her head and left to tend to her other duties. Jack huffed a little, "d'oh" he muttered before going off to find the other members of his team.

Jack made his way down through the corridor, he was feeling very hungry since he didn't get to finish his lunch earlier. He neared the cafeteria and it was then he heard the commotion. He stepped around the corner slowly, what he saw was a lot of confusion it appeared. There were guns being aimed at an officer, whom looked completely just as confused as he was. The officers name was captain lodgers, Jack had gone on a couple of missions with him in earlier days, when lodgers was still lieutenant and Jack was major. Several other officers were pointing their guns at him, the one in the middle of all this, seemingly leading them, was Sam She had her side arm out in front of her. "carter?" he called as he stepped into the room, looking at lodgers then back at Sam "what's going on?" he asked her. Her eyes flashed with concern and anger. "he's a Goa'uld sir! I saw it, his eyes glowed" Jack looked at the captain, who currently had his hands up. "I swear to you colonel, I'm not a Goa'uld, how would one have gotten through here? I haven't been on a mission for two weeks" he explained.

"we've seen it before captain" Jack replied, keeping a close eye on him. He half turned to speak to the officer by the doorway. "get Teal'c and Dr Fraiser in here, and alert general Hammond too" "colonel, there's no Goa'uld in me; I swear!" "that's what they all say! Don't move captain" Sam told him, not retracting her gun in the slightest. It wasn't long before Teal'c, Janet and Hammond appeared in the mess. Jack placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, he then turned to them. "Teal'c, carter has reason to believe captain lodgers has been taken by a Goa'uld" he said. "what?" the general gasped, he looked at his officer. "are you sure major?" "yes sir, I saw his eyes glow" Sam replied. "Teal'c, do you sense anything?" Jack asked.

Teal'c looked over at the captain, "I do not O'Neill" "yeh, that's what I thought..." Jack said quietly. He took his hand off Sam and stepped in front, "stand down everyone" he then said. Sam looked at him with surprise etched on her face, "sir!? He's a Goa'uld! You can't let him walk around free!" she shouted. "carter, he's not a Goa'uld; just calm down" "you don't trust me? Jack..." she pleaded, "is major carter experiencing what doctor-Jackson did?" the general asked. "could be sir" Janet replied, if that was the case, there was a very good chance now that Jack and Teal'c would be effected too. The Goa'uld left captain lodgers and crawled along the ground. Jack jumped back as Sam fired her weapon on the ground, everyone instinctively shielded themselves. "carter! Stop it!" Jack shouted.

The snake jumped and forced itself into Jack's neck. "no!" Sam yelled and grabbed onto him. "Sam! Stop it!" "it's in Jack! We have to get it out!" "Sam! Look at me! There's no Goa'uld! There's no snake in my head!" he yelled as he grabbed her by the arms as she struggled. He saw the same fear and desperation In her eyes as he did in Daniels when he was hallucinating. "Janet." he called. Janet was immediately at their side, Sam struggled trying to get to Jack to removed the snake. She began to breathe rapidly, panic set in and Teal'c stepped in to help keep her still. "no! Jack...he's a Goa'uld..I have to get it out" Janet eventually placed two of the Benzodiazepines in her mouth, carefully forcing her to take them. She calmed down a little but her breathing was still rapid, Janet felt her forehead. "fever, let's get her to the infirmary"

a wheel away bed was brought in and they placed Sam on it and rushed her to the ward. Jack watched in a state of shock, he had no idea the symptoms of this element would be this bad, first Daniel..then Sam He lifted both hands to his mouth and then scrubbed through his hair. "dammit" "are you all right O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"no..." he admitted, "major carter will be fine, I believe it could only be temporary; Daniel Jackson appeared to be fine afterwards" Teal'c claimed. "yeh..." Jack then left the mess to be at his partners side.

Daniel paid the cab driver and got out of the car, he was exhausted after the whole hallucination thing. He fished out his keys from his pocket and entered the house quietly, it was dark and no doubt Tori had long since put Sha're to bed. He shut the door just as quietly and switched on the hall way light. He made his way to the end bedroom, where he could see the door to Sha're's room cracked open. He stopped in the door way and leant against it, watching as Tori stroked their little one's head and sung her the lullaby she'd made up.

"How very special are we,For just a moment to bePart of life's eternal rhyme, How very special are we, To have on our family tree, Mother Earth and Father Time, He turns the seasons aroundAnd so she changes her gown, But they always look in their prime, They go on dancing their dance, Of every lasting romance, Mother Earth and Father Time" Daniel smiled at her, he couldn't help but take comfort in her voice as she soothed their daughter to sleep. Tori kissed her forehead and stood up from the cot. She turned around and nearly jumped when she saw Daniel standing there. "sorry" he whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you" Tori made her way over and Daniel stepped back as she pulled the door to. Holding the baby monitor in her hand she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Daniel, I'm glad your back" he kissed her longingly, knowing she had been worried. "I'm back, but I have to tell you something, about the mission we just came from" he led her to the living room and they both sat on the couch.

Jack was stood in the room with Sam and three other doctors; Janet included, she was in a restless sleep as her fever became high. Janet and the others worked with speed to bring it down, her temperature was recorded higher then Daniels was. Although they were close to each other, Janet recorded both to see if she could get a hold on the symptoms. They placed ice packs under her arms, her legs, her chest; Janet looked at her watch as she took note on Sam's pulse. "temperature check" she said. The other doctor smiled, "dropping...now 99.5 and still dropping" Janet sighed with relief, "good, well done people; fever is breaking, she'll be uncomfortable when she wakes up" Janet turned to Jack, "sir, we've managed to stabilise her, the fever broke, just like with Daniel, but Sam's was much higher and a lot harder to control. Personally, it was in a danger zone for a minute and I was really worried" she could see Jack's worried expression as he kept looking at Sam "she's fine for now, I promise you, I'll find a way to stop this" he nodded. "thank you..." he said and stood up, he walked over to Sam and held her hand, stroking it with his thumb. Janet couldn't place it, Jack didn't seem affected, but he was a little out of it. Janet deemed it understandable, two members of his 'family' were or had been very sick; she knew he hated it when there wasn't anything he could do. "colonel, I think you should rest, the worst is over it appears, I don't want you getting this too" she told him. "soon...I just want to be here, right now" he said, still stroking her hand, his other hand caressed her face, brushing her hair away from her face. He didn't give a damn that the camera's were watching this time, everyone knew about them anyway.

"an hour colonel, then I'm ordering you to rest" she said, using her best doctor tone.

The next day, Jack woke up with a start. He stared at the other side, noting Sam wasn't there. He rubbed his tired eyes, he didn't know what to do at the moment. He stood up shakily, ignoring his aching body that was screaming at him to rest. He hardly got any sleep, but how could he? Too worried. He got dressed and went in search of the general.

"sir...?" he called as he knocked on the open door. "I thought you were resting?" "I did, kind of..." "there's nothing more we can do Jack, just-stay on the base" "did Daniel come in?" "no, doctor-Jackson has been ordered by doctor Fraiser to stay home and rest" "yeh, I know...but I think I should check on him, make sure he's ok" "I really think you should stay on the base" "I'm fine, whatever this thing is; i've not been affected" Jack gave a small smile "maybe I'm immune" "I'd like to believe that, but-" "let me check on Daniel sir, he'll wanna know what's happened, then I'll come straight back" "ok, but get a cab; according to doctor Fraiser, it's not safe to drive" "yes sir" "keep me informed" "yes sir" "we'll notify you if anything happens with major carter in your absence"

Jack's eyes flashed with hurt, he nodded a little and then headed out. Hammond looked at the retreating colonel in confusion, he sighed and shook his head.

Jack was ready to depart, placing his leather Jacket on as he held his cell to one ear with his cheek. No one was answering and he frowned in frustration, Daniel always answered. He let it ring for a few more seconds until he heard a faint ring as he neared Daniels office. Jack walked in and picked up the ringing cell, typical of him, in all his exhaustion, Daniel had left his phone. "well, that's helpful" he muttered, he placed the cell in his pocket along with his own. He then spotted a note on the desk, Jack frowned as he picked it up. His eyes roamed over the paper, everything became a blur as he dashed from the room. He nearly knocked over three officers in his hurry to get to the surface.

He knew Janet was against him driving at the moment, but he didn't care, this was an emergency.

"you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Daniel asked as he stood at the front door. Tori held the handles of the pram which had Sha're in, the little girl was sitting up, her bright blue eyes wide and alert. "you need rest Daniel, I will only be gone an hour; will you be ok?" she asked, he'd told her about what had happened, her brown eyes searched his blue ones. "I'll be fine, I'm gonna call in to the base; find out if everyone else is ok" "ok, please rest though" "I promise" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She returned it and then pulled away and he watched her disappear down the road.

He shut the door and sighed, he sat down on the couch and grabbed a sip of his coffee as he picked up the book Harvey had given him. Nothing really mentioned anything else apart from the history of the world. But history Daniel was interested in nonetheless. He placed the now empty cup on the table just as a loud bang sounded on his front door. The sound startled him for a second, he looked up "Daniel!" of course he recognised Jack's voice. "it's open Jack" Daniel said as he peered again at the book, completely missing the angry tone in his commanding officer. Jack burst through the door, Daniel looked up, his eye brows rising slightly. "hi Jack, something wrong?" he asked in sarcasm at the motion that Jack just nearly broke down his door. "you stupid bastard!" Jack shouted as he crossed the room. "what?" Daniels eyes widen as Jack grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him.

"Jack! What the hell's the matter with you!?" "me!? Why!? Why on earth would you do this!? You have a wife and daughter!" Jack yelled, shaking the man in his grip. Daniel looked utterly clueless,

"Jack- what are you talking about!?" Daniel realised there was a piece of paper in the colonel's hand. "I'm talking about suicide Daniel!how could you!?" Daniel grabbed Jacks arms and with as much strength as he could, pushed the man off him. Jack fell back to the other side of the couch. "what the hell has gotten into you!?" Jack shook his head and threw the paper at Daniel "don't try and deny this now" Jack hissed. Daniel looked at the paper, reading over it; he then looked up. "your kidding right?" Jack's expression told him he wasn't. Daniel shook his head and stood up, he grew annoyed, as if Jack actually believed he would do something like that.

"Jack, why the hell would I even do something so stupid!?" "you almost did it before" "what? I was under alien influence! That hardly counts Jack!" Jack stood up then. "how do you explain that then!?" he yelled, pointing to the paper that was now in Daniels hand. "why!? Why!? Why would I want to kill myself!? What makes you think I would leave Tori to care for Sha're on her own!? Why would I ever leave them!?" Jack got right in Daniels face, he was utterly fuming. "I don't know Daniel! Maybe you wanted to ascend again! Who the hell knows!" Daniel glared and shoved Jack hard. "don't throw that back at me Jack, I swear to god, there's no need to go there" "why not!? Be a good time to start!" "get out Jack, just get out" "no! We're talking about this! I will not let you throw your life away twice!" Daniel growled "I'm not trying to kill myself! Why would I do that!? And-what the hell do you mean twice?" "forget it! I should have just let you" Jack hissed and turned away angrily.

"you started this! You wanna talk suicide Jack!? What about the first mission to Abydos? That wasn't a suicide mission? You didn't care about killing yourself when your son died!" before he knew it, Jack spun around and punched Daniel right across the face. Daniel fell back with a yelp as he hit the wooden table and it collapsed from under him. Jack stood in surprise, he stepped forward "Daniel.." Daniels eyes darkened for a few seconds as he breathed heavily from their scuffle. "are you done?" he asked, "what?" "are you gonna hit me again? Cause if you are I'm staying down here.." Daniel said, wincing a little from his fall.

"I didn't-mean to hit you..." Daniel frowned, he sat up and pulled himself onto the couch. "Jack, did something happen at the base?" "Samantha..she became infected like you, but-they..couldn't save her" Jack began breathing heavily, Daniel looked up in shock. "w-what?" "she's dead Daniel.." Daniels eyes glistened as he shook his head. "can't be.." Jack wrestled with his thoughts, he breathed heavily and tried to focus. "Jack?" Jack then stumbled and fell backwards. "Jack!" Daniel got up from the couch and knelt at his friends side. Jack's eyes were wide and he stared around in panic. "Jack, can you hear me?" "Sam..save her...take me instead..please" "Jack!" Daniel shook him, but got no response other then rambles. He had a feeling Jack was affected by the element when he first came in and burst through the door.

Daniel looked around, he stared at the phone, there was no time to call the base. "shit..." he muttered, he grabbed Jack's arm; with all his effort and dragged him to his feet and practically took all the weight. He got the keys from the hook, Janet would have his head if she knew they had both driven. But he'd deal with the trouble later. He reached the doorway and froze, "Christ!" he took a step back, trying to control his fear. "it's not real...it's not real" he repeated, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip. "Sam...please, save her.." "hold on Jack, I'll get us to the base..." Daniel took a strange comfort in knowing Jack was worse off then he was right now, it gave him the courage to step out; trying to ignore the 'high ledge' he seemed to be seeing.

He shut the door and dragged Jack to the car, they were both strapped in; Daniel ignored his throbbing eye and started the engine and gunned it.

Janet ran down the corridors to the front of the entrance to the base. With two other doctors wheeling a bed through. "I need some help!" Daniels voice reached them as they rounded the corner. "Daniel! What happened?" "long story, just-help" Daniel helped them place Jack on the bed. "he's burning up, his pulse is weak; let's get him to the infirmary stat!" Janet ordered. "you can tell me what happened on the way" she added to Daniel as he ran beside them.

Teal'c was sat with Sam when they arrived, he looked up as Jack was wheeled in. they stripped him of his top and worked on getting his strong fever down. "Sam.." Daniel was surprised to see her, she was groggy but sat up. "your alive..." Sam smiled, "yes, of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" she asked, "Jack said, I thought" Daniel stopped "it doesn't matter, I'm glad your ok" Sam looked over, her eyes widen. "what's going on?" Daniel looked as they continued to work. "Jack became effected, he came by and was in a pretty bad way. He claimed I was trying to commit suicide, and he honestly thought you hadn't made it...Sam, he was so believable, I thought it was true" "I'm alive, is he going to be ok?" she asked, trying to sit up. "you must remain major carter, you are in no condition to move" "I just wanna be with him" she said. "the doctors are working right now to get his fever down, pretty bad...I almost didn't make it here myself, had another hallucination" he admitted.

It was then she took note of his swollen blackish eye. "did you get into a fight?" she asked, trying not to be distracted as the doctors helped her partner. "sort of...things were said, I guess I over stepped the mark, Jack punched me in the face; I'm fine" "get some ice on it Daniel- wouldn't hurt" she suggested. Daniel nodded with a slight smile, "ok, are you sure your ok?" he asked. She held his hand in a friendly manner, "I'm ok, don't worry" "ok"

finally, they had got a hold of the fever, it broke and now they were making him more comfortable. Sam had fallen back to sleep again when she couldn't stay awake any longer; the fevered state had really knocked her for six. Jack seemed more worse off, his delusion lasted a good five hours. Daniel felt guilty, it seemed he was the only one that got away with minimal effects; despite having the hallucinations still. But he hoped now they were durable, he hadn't had another panic attack yet. Teal'c was probably more guilty, he hadn't even been affected by the element at all. Janet had a guess that the trotonum working as a symbiote had something to do with it.

Daniel was sat on the opposite bed, a hand over the ice pack on his eye. "hey, how's the eye?" Janet asked him, the infirmary was quiet now. "it's ok, not really important" Then his eyes widen. "oh crap! Tori!" he exclaimed. "don't worry, we informed Tori a few hours ago; she knows where you are" Janet reassured him quickly. "I just completely lost track..." he admitted, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "how's Jack?"

"once the fever broke we were able to stabilize him, but I was worried for a moment. These symptoms are unlike anything i've dealt with from the base" Daniel looked up, "your saying you have dealt with this?" "the symptoms you, Sam and the colonel experienced are more like anxiety attacks, like you were physically living them. But far more vivid then normal I might add" "yeh no kidding" "this maybe a long stretch here, and personally I wouldn't really suggest it; but given the element that caused this, I don't know what else to suggest" "Janet" "look, we could use beta blockers-" "beta blockers? Aren't those the things that treat things like heart conditions? Janet, I know we had panic attacks; but I hardly think-" "beta blockers are used mainly for those types of things, but they can be used for a certain amount of anxiety disorders."

"oh...so, you wanna give us those drugs?" "it's the only thing I can think of Daniel, but-i really would rather not" "why?" "the side effects aren't pleasant" "yeh, figures; but it'll work right?" "yes, because these effects look only temporary to me" "how do you know that?" "because none of you suffer from anxiety attacks; and I don't think your exposure to this element was strong enough to cause it permanently"

"so, it's our best shot then.." "I'm afraid so" Daniel looked at Jack, the guy had been completely off his nut when he thought he was committing suicide. "Janet, do you think our symptoms are a result of our fears?" "anxiety disorders do play on fears" "that's what I thought, makes sense, my fear of heights, Sam obviously fears people she knows becoming a Goa'uld and Jack-" Janet placed a hand on Daniels shoulder. "from what you told me, he fears losing his team, his family" Daniel nodded. "yeh.."

"Jack...?" they look up to hear Sam stir, Janet moved to her side. "hey you, how you feeling?" "wiped out" Sam replied. Daniel made his way over. "Daniel?" she asked. "I'm here" he told her with a smile. "Jack?" "still unconscious, but he's stable now" Janet told her. "where is he?" "he's here, he's ok" Daniel reassured her. "are you sure?" "he'll be fine" "do you need anything?" Janet asked her, checking her pulse and temperature.

"no thank you...how's Teal'c?" "Teal'c travelled back to the planet" Sam went wide eyed "he did what?" "based on the trotonum I think he's the only one that's not affected, he hasn't shown any symptoms whatsoever" Janet explained.

"remember when we first got to the planet? Harvey told us he was sick, that Poray and Libia helped him, cured him" Sam nodded. "you think he got a dose of what's happening to us?" "maybe, I mean it's just a hunch really; probably not relevant though" "right" "in the meantime, i've come up with a possible cure; but I won't go about it until the colonel wakes up and Teal'c comes back" Janet told her. "what is it?" "beta blockers, it's the best thing we have to go on" "whoa, that's a big assumption Janet..I mean, I think it might work but-" "I know, like I said, I won't do anything until the colonel wakes up; who knows, maybe Teal'c will come up with something" "exactly what are these side effects from this medication?" Daniel asked hesitantly. "possible chills, stomach pains, sleep deprivation, tiredness...and they could all come at once" "oh, I'm sorry I asked then.."

Teal'c was standing at the dhd, Harvey had spoken up to him about his illness. The symptoms he had, sounded completely similar to those effecting his friends. "how is Daniel?" Harvey asked. "better, for now at least; do you not remember the cure for yourself?" "I shouldn't be doing this, no one was to know that I got sick because of our technology; It would risk problems for Poray and I cannot allow it..." Harvey explained. "that is understandable, but may I ask why you grew to be ill in the first place?" "I like to explore, the scanner hadn't been tested yet; I was curious...Poray warned me about it, I did not listen; the technology was much more unstable then, then it is now. I was delirious, fevered, sick, Poray saved my life; after that, the scanner was modified. I didn't mean for any of your friends to get sick" "I believe you did not do this intentionally, have you the cure to which you spoke of?"

Harvey nodded, pulling out a liquidized long tube from his Jacket. "I shouldn't be giving this to you, I don't want to risk Poray's reputation" "why then are you?" "I'm doing this for Daniel, I don't want anything to happen to him" "very well, will there be any side effects?" "to be honest, I don't remember Teal'c, all I know is that it works" "I will notify the doctor, thank you Harvey" "go save your friends" Teal'c nodded and dialled the dhd.

Jack opened his eyes, he licked his dry lips and rubbed his forehead. "god..." Daniel looked up, taking the ice pack from his eye. "hey Jack" the colonel looked over, his vision blurring into focus. "hey...what am I doing in the infirmary?" "what do you remember?" Jack rubbed his head in thought. "errr, Sam going nuts in the mess hall, her fever broke, I think I spoke to Hammond..I tried to phone you, driving somewhere; something about a letter-" "so it sounds to me from the moment Sam's fever broke, everything else is just flashes" "I guess, does this mean I became nuts too?" "Janet was worried, your fever and hallucination state took over five hours to calm" "that's a record" "yeh" Jack then sat up a little, "geez, what happened to you?"

"yeh, speaking of that letter" Daniel began, he pulled the paper from his pocket. "Jack, this isn't even my writing" "what's it say?" "it's a suicide note, apparently you found it in my office; I think this came from one of my old text books" "so?" "you thought it was mine, you came to my house and were completely out of your head" "really?" "anyway, we got into a big argument over it- I said something you didn't like and- you punched me in the face" Jack raised his eyebrow "I gave you the black eye?" "yes, but I probably deserved it" "how so?" "it doesn't matter right now, Janet might have a solution anyway" "oh?" "something about beta blockers, but-" Daniel nodded over in Sam's direction, she slowly made her way over.

Jack didn't remember much of the past seven hours, but he did remember thinking the worst about her. "Sam.." she reached him and he pulled her down to hug her tightly. "I thought I'd lost you..." he whispered. "I know, but I'm ok; it's ok Jack"

"the symptoms we've been experiencing feed on our fears" Daniel explained. "how'd you figure?" he asked as Sam sat next to him on the bed. "well, my fear of heights; Sam fears the Goa'uld taking over people she cares about- and then you" "what?"

"you fear losing us" Sam told him "oh...that"

the sirens soon went off on the base. "that should be Teal'c returning" Daniel said. "he was trying to get information from the Neyra's" Sam added. Jack sat up, "no..." he ripped the drip from his hand, jumped from the bed and ran from the room. "colonel!" Janet called out as he passed her, almost knocking her over. "what's he doing!?" Sam shouted. "I dunno, I'll go after him" Daniel said, he took off from the bed and ran to catch up with Jack. He reached the door way and had to grab hold of the side. "whoa..." he closed his eyes. "Daniel?" Janet called in concern, she walked over to him. "gawd...so high up..." he muttered and leaned against the frame. "is he ok?" Sam asked from the bed. "I'm fine..." Daniel whispered. "I'm-" his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. "Daniel!"

"colonel! What are you doing out of bed!?" the general asked. Jack stared at the open worm hole, Teal'c came through limping and bleeding. "Teal'c!" Jack yelled and made a dash from the control room. He ran into the gate room and grabbed hold of his friend. "Teal'c! Are you ok?" "I am fine O'Neill, should you not be in the infirmary?" "it's you Teal'c, please hang in there" "O'Neill! I am fine! Remain calm" Jack took rapid breaths and then grabbed Teal'c's shoulder as he collapsed again. "I need assistance!" Teal'c shouted. "medical team to the gate room immediately!" the general ordered through the intercom.

Once again they worked on calming Jack's hallucinations, they gave him some morphine and had him restrained so he didn't hurt himself or try and go anywhere. Janet kept an eye on his fever as it had spiked once again, they worked on making him as comfortable as possible. She then went to check on Sam, who seemed to be fine for now. Daniel opened his eyes, his head pounded and he was aware he must have passed out again. He sat up slowly and a click brought his attention to the right. "Sam?" he asked, he stared at the hole of the weapon she had pointed at him. "what are you doing?" he asked gingerly, not wanting to trigger her into thinking he was a danger.

"don't move!" "Sam, it's me; put the gun down" Janet chose that moment to pull back the certain. "Sam!" she gasped, Daniel raised his hand up before Janet hit the emergency button. "don't, let me talk to her first" "you are Goa'uld!" "no, no I'm not- it's in your head Sam, it's me Daniel..your sick right now, we all are, please- put the gun down" he urged, he moved to get off the bed. She hoisted her gun to his head. "don't!" she shouted. "s-sam, your sick...I'm not a Goa'uld; don't shoot..."

Janet's heart skipped a beat as she watched the gun held at Daniels head by one of her close friends. "Daniel, tell me what to do" Daniel said nothing, he didn't dare move, his eyes caught sight of Teal'c; the jaffa slowly crept up behind Sam "put the gun down Sam.." he tried to say again, her finger slowly pulled back the trigger. Daniel shut his eyes tightly, Teal'c grabbed her arms and pulled her back; a shot fired a hole into the bedding right next to Daniel He let go of the breath he was holding as Sam shouted a load of curses. "Daniel? Are you ok?" Janet asked him "oh yeh...just my life flashing before my eyes" "doctor Fraiser!" Teal'c shouted as he pushed Sam onto the bed. "no! he's a Goa'uld! He's a Goa'uld!" Sam yelled as she struggled when they placed restraints on her.

"let's get some morphine into her! And bring me some ice packs!" she ordered and ran to Sam's side.

A few hours passed, other then a little headache Daniel felt ok. He got up from the bed and went to check on Sam He found Jack in the chair, holding her hand as he stroked her head. "hey Jack" Jack looked up and smiled a little. "hey" "you feel ok?" "yeh, heard I went off the rails again" "you did, so did Sam" "Janet told me, good thing Teal'c was there" "least death would have been instant" Daniel tried to joke. "should have been there" "not your fault, wanna talk about this?" "no" "ok" Daniel sat on the opposite side of the bed in another chair. "sorry about your eye" Daniel smiled, "things were said, at least I didn't ascend" "I shouldn't have said that, I know how you felt about it, sorry" "I'm sorry too, it was wrong to bring up your son" "let bygones be bygones?" "sure, I can do that"

"how is she?" Daniel asked after a moment of silence. "resting again" "and how about you?" "killer headache, I'll live; you?" "I'm fine, for now anyway; thought Sam was going to blow my head off for a second there" "think she'll remember that?" "I hope not, the last thing she needs is guilt" "yeh, I know...Teal'c brought something back from Neyra" "I know, Janet told me; she doesn't want to risk it though; not sure what it will do" "should try the beta blockers then ay? Gotta do something" "I know"

"well, it's nice to see you both up and about again" Janet said as she walked in.

"no go on the liquid Teal'c brought back?" Jack questioned, Janet shook her head. "absolutely not, I'm not giving it to any of you; who knows what sort of side effects it will have...beta blockers have their side effects, but at least I know what I'll be dealing with" she said, looking over Sam's chart. "still asleep?" she asked. "best thing right?" Jack said. "I don't think this can go on much longer colonel, it's getting harder to stabilize you" "not to worry, I'll go first, with the beta-thingy" he told her. "I was gonna go first" Daniel said. "nope, it's gonna be me; I'm the leader of the team, should be me" "are you sure colonel?" "you bet, let's get this over with" Jack said standing up. "ok, I'll get someone to let general Hammond know" she said as they made their way to the ICU. Jack looked back at Sam "don't worry Jack, I'll sit with her" "thank you" "good luck" "yeh.."

Teal'c walked into the ICU where Jack was being treated, Daniel was looking out for Sam so he figured he would be the one to sit with their leader. Jack had been given the medication half an hour ago; as a posed to the side effects it seemed to be working. Teal'c reached the side of the bed, he could tell by the expression on Jack's face that he was in pain. Despite this, Jack opened his eyes; "h-hey Teal'c..what's up?" "has Dr Fraiser not given you relief from pain?" "not really...said can't...be mixed...gotta ride it out" "I'm here O'Neill, I will sit with you" Jack managed a smile. "t-thanks Teal'c..you don't have to..."

"I will remain" "s-sam?...Daniel?" "major carter is still asleep, Daniel Jackson has not left her side" "gotta thank him...for that later.."

"will this work O'Neill?" "hope so...cause...there'll be hell to...pay, if I go through this...pain, for nothing" "indeed" "Fraiser says...there's gonna be, stages...apparently..I'm in the second stage...now" "do you know how long this may take?" "think...it depends on the person...maybe a few hours..."

"Jack?" Sam's eyes opened, she searched for her partner. She felt awful, she felt a hand in hers and looked to her left. "hey Sam" Sam bit her lip with guilt, she remembered; oh yes she defiantly remembered. "oh god Daniel, I'm so sorry"

"it's ok, I'm not dead" he chuckled a little. "your not hurt are you?" "no Sam, although for a minute there I was pretty worried" "I'm sorry" "it's not your fault, Teal'c got there in time, no one was hurt" "where's Jack?" "beta blockers, if it works, we're gonna get rid of this thing for good" "he went first?" "wouldn't let me, said it was his duty to go first; Teal'c is with him" "it will work..." "hope so" "thank you, for sitting with me; even though I just tried to shoot you in the head" "please don't feel guilty Sam" "what would I have done if Teal'c hadn't gotten there?" "try not to think about it, everything is ok; I'm fine, your gonna be fine, so is Jack" Sam gave him a sad smile, "how do you always know what to say?" Daniel shrugged "maybe it's a gift"

Janet walked in the ICU, she checked on Jack's progress. "how are you doing colonel?" "tired...so tired" "I know, your doing great; not long now" "tired, can I sleep?" "I would prefer you not to colonel, not yet anyway; another hour" "great, just great..." "I'm sorry, another hour sir; then you can sleep"

"I will remain Dr Fraiser" "thank you Teal'c, I'll go inform Daniel and Sam about his progress" Teal'c nodded and looked back at his sick friend, noting his closing eyes. "O'Neill, you must remain awake" "just...gonna, take a little...nap" Janet turned back "colonel?" she rushed over to him when his heart monitor began beeping fast. "colonel?" she called again, shining her light in his eye. "no response" she then felt his pulse and shook her head. "oh no..." then the monitor went flat. "he's flat lined! Get me that defibrillator!" she yelled and began pushing five times on Jack's chest. "come on colonel, come on!" the nurse beside her pushed air in his mouth from the oxygen balloon. "nothing, hand the paddles" Teal'c had stepped aside to allow them room to work. "charging 200, clear" she sighed in relief when the signal from the monitor told her he was back. "good...good, steady output"

Jack opened his eyes slowly,he didn't remember how long he'd been asleep; he could see Janet smiling down at him with slight tears in her eyes. "sorry..." he muttered to her. "you will be" she joked, she looked up and spotted the general in the window and mouthed a 'he's okay' to him. She turned back to the colonel, "how'd you feel now?" "better, much better"

an hour later, Jack walked exhaustedly back into the ward where Daniel and Sam were waiting. Teal'c was by his side encase he became unsteady on his feet. The two looked up, Sam smiled at him. "it worked?" "yeh, it worked; not a pleasant ride though" "your ok?" Daniel asked. "I'm ok, Fraiser asks one of you to go next" Daniel nodded, "why don't you go next? You need this more then I do" he told Sam "ok, thanks" "come on, you won't do it alone" Jack told her as he and Daniel helped her out of bed. Jack supported her when she swayed, "Daniel?" "yeh?" "the doc says to try and get some sleep; cause you won't be allowed to sleep during the recovery until much later" "but, what about-" "I'll watch over Sam, you rest, doctors orders" "ok"

Jack was perched at the end of the bed, she was squeezing his hand so tightly. "pain...relief?" "sorry Sam, gonna have to try and ride it out" "ok...that's ok" Jack shook his head, "you don't have to be brave for this you know" "hurts like hell..." she finally said. "I took comfort knowing we've had worse.." he tried to joke. "not a very good mission...was it?" "well, there's plenty more" Sam smiled and then scrunched her face when the pain came again. After the long hour of trying to keep her mind off the pain, she became exhausted. Jack was boarding on falling asleep himself, but he needed to be there for her; to make sure she didn't. They talked for a while, or rather, Jack spoke and Sam tried to listen. The hour window gap seemed like an eternity, but eventually, the medication was wearing off and Sam was allowed to sleep.

Jack nudged Daniel and he mumbled something about cookies and then turned over. Jack frowned and turned him back, he shook him harder and Daniel opened his eyes to glare at his intruder. "wha...t?" "it's your turn Danny boy" "oh...is Sam ok?" "she's fine, groggy, but she managed a few hours sleep; she wants to see you before you take ya beta things" "ok, right..least we know It works" "don't worry, I said this to Sam and I'll say it to you, you won't be alone" Daniel chuckled "I'm a grown man Jack, I'll be fine" "ah the famous, I'm fine?" "you should get some rest, you don't look in any state to be baby sitting" "Daniel, it's not baby sitting; your not gonna appear babyish wanting someone there for you on this" Daniel ducked his head. "yeh...ok" "good"

Daniel was sat on the edge of the bed in the ICU, while they gave him the medication. "you gonna be ok?" Sam asked, "I'll be fine, you should get some rest too" he told her as he laid out across the bed. "soon, we wanna be here for you" "not going anywhere" Sam chuckled, Daniel was just that sort of person that didn't want anyone to make a fuss if it effected them. "we'll be here" she repeated.

Half an hour later, Daniel had been covered up as much as possible; he was shaking. "jjj-ack...?" "yeh" "ssso cold...I'm..so cold" "I know" "not...iiin, aa-antartica... right?" Jack looked at Sam, she had a look of sympathy on her face. "no Daniel, we're not in Antarctica" "gawd...so cold...nnn-eed...heat" "we're trying to keep you warm, this is all we have" Jack said, adding another blanket from the side to his friend. "feel...numb..." "yeh, but your gonna wish for it when you hit the second stage" Daniel managed to nod in agreement.

Another half an hour passed, but as soon as he got over feeling so cold; he was hit by a bolt of pain. He grabbed Jack's arm in response. "it's ok, it hurts but it'll be over soon" Sam stood up with a wobble. "you ok?" Jack asked her. "I will be...just a little tired" "go and rest, I'll stay with him" "I wanna be here, he sat with me while you were in here" she stood on the other side of him. She stroked his arm in an effort to comfort him. "s-sam?..." "I'm here, we're here.." "m-morphine..? Tylenol.? anything..?" Sam shook head, "I'm sorry Daniel- we can't" "please...? just a bit...?" his pleas hurt, she bit her lip and held his hand. "I'm sorry" "the doctor says it's not good to mix it, it'll be over soon, I promise" Jack tried to reassure him. Daniel nodded and tried to block it out.

It seemed forever, but Daniel was recovering well; they had to keep him talking to keep him awake, but they were all well and truly on the mend. "we should get Tori here, she should be here when he wakes up; it'll perk him up a bit" Jack said quietly as Daniel was now allowed to sleep. "I'll give her a call and let her know everyone is ok; but I want you both to get some sleep now that Daniel is, that's an order" Janet told them. "yes ma'am" Jack said with a smile, Sam nodded and hugged her. "thank you" "your welcome, it was a close one; wasn't it?" "yes, it was" Jack replied, he and Teal'c hadn't told the others how close; it would have only worried them.

"after you've all had a good rest, we'll begin an overdue de-brief" the general said as he entered the ICU" "yes sir" Jack replied. "thank you" "glad to see you all ok" he told them and then left to fill out some paperwork. "I'll keep Daniel in here until he wakes up and get Tori here; I know she's worried" "ok" "now go- rest" Jack and Sam left the ICU to get some much needed R+R.

A good six hours had passed, there was no telling what time it was unless you looked at the clock. He struggled to open his eyes, still feeling tired; but he could honestly admit he felt a lot better. He rubbed at his tired eyes and focused on the clock on the wall. Two in the morning! No wonder he was exhausted. Exhausted and thirsty, he tried to lean up on his elbows, got there for a few seconds then gave up. Obviously he was still weakened from the after effects of the medication. He looked around, "Janet..?" he called, trying to see if she was there. She appeared in his view with a smile. "hey you, sleepy head" she said. "Jack? Sam?" "still asleep too, they're resting in the infirmary; how'd you feel?" she asked giving his head a little stroke, SG1 brought out the maternal instincts in her. "groggy...and thirsty" "it's over now, you made it through, you'll feel groggy for a good day or so" she said and then poured him a glass of water. He took it gratefully and took a long sip then handed back. "thanks"

she looked up at the window, 'right on time' she thought. She tapped his arm to get his attention when he seemed like he was going to fall asleep again. "hey, there's someone whose been very worried about you" he gave her a questioning look and she nodded upwards. Tori smiled down at him carrying a sleeping Sha're in her arms. Daniel smiled back up at her, he gave her a little wave and mouthed a 'hey' to her. She waved back at him and mouthed an 'I love you'. He raised his hands and made a heart shape to her. "we thought she should be here when you woke up" Janet told him. "thank you" he smiled, "still...tired" he admitted. "that's ok Daniel, she can come and sit with you if you want?" "kay"

after a long recovery of sleep, SG1 had bounced back and were in their long overdue de-brief. "I know it might be harsh people, but i've ordered the world of Neyra to be scrapped from the system" the general spoke. "why?" Jack looked at Daniel, "_why? _Your kidding right?" "Jack these people have built a whole new world for themselves, their history is-" "Daniel, they're technologies made us nuts; it's quite obvious we can't go back there" "I'm sorry, but I agree; I know it's not exactly their fault, but we can't risk infection again" Sam piped in. "it's not a decision I like, but I can't risk any of you compromised by the same thing, every time you stepped into their city" "I understand sir but-" "Daniel, it's for the best; I prefer to remain sane thank you very much" Daniel sighed, he couldn't believe they were extracting a whole planet cause of one problem- ok, a big problem, but there were ways around that weren't there?

"decision made" the general said. "on the bright side, I got a ton of elements, samples and some naquadah to keep us going for a while; and the samples I got to work with could prove a great factor for our periodic table" "good, at least we got something out of all our crazy antics" Jack replied. "indeed" "I can't believe you got off Scott free" "that was not my intention" Daniel shook his head with a chuckle. Sam smiled "I'm glad you didn't Teal'c, good that one of us was sane" Teal'c nodded. "you can send a message to the people of Neyra, let them know that we won't be returning; it's the least we can do" the general told them. Jack grinned, "won't lover boy be disappointed" Daniel glared over at him "what?" "ass" "it's not my fault he has a thing for you" "he does not have- argh never mind, shut up" Sam laughed. "so, dinner tonight?" the four nod with agreement and got up from their seats and left to send the message through to the people of Neyra with regret. Their experiences from their time of infection left to be discussed on another day...


	2. hey

Thank you to those who have favourited my work and my story so far, and to those who are following. Before I post the next chapter/episode which will be called 1912, I'd like to know what you guys think; please don't be too harsh though ;) I try to put good plots in for you, hope you are all enjoying it so far, please review and let me know :)


	3. chapter 2 - 1912

Stargate SG1: The mini series

Episode 2: 1912

"the MALP showed a possible village in the near north from the Stargate, sg12 came back with evidence that said the planet could be under the protection of Thor" Sam informed the general and the other members of her team. They were scheduled for their next mission in three hours. A MALP had been sent, determining the area safe and the atmosphere breathable; like usual routine. Sg12 had been sent on a recon mission to discover what was out there. Needless to say, they didn't come back empty handed- so to speak anyway. They hadn't gone as far as to meet the people in the village, but they scouted the area and symbols were recognised from previous mission logs that the planet maybe from a protection treaty with Thor

"are we sure we wanna go to this planet?" Jack questioned as he linked his hands together on the desk. "sir?" "well, I mean; come on, we haven't exactly done the greatest of deeds when it comes to planets protected by Thor, have we?" "I understand sir, and I do agree that every time we've gone to one, we've messed up but-" "we risk that every time we go through the Stargate" Daniel interrupted. "yes, I know that, but-we know for definite this time, we're bound to screw up" Jack said in retort. "well, let's just avoid- destroying transport devices, making the village people angry and bypasses-" Daniel then looked at Sam "there's no bypass barrier right?" "not this time, when I found out it was a possible protected planet by Thor, I took the liberty of running a full diagnostic on entering the gate and-" "carter! All you had to say was- not this time" "sorry sir, we're clear for bypass" "thank you"

"it looks like a good mission people" the general started. "yeeeh, why don't I believe that?" Jack stated, Hammond chuckled. "just try and stay out of trouble, keep it simple, there's plenty of areas out there to explore, let's make this mission an easy one" "we'll try our best sir" Sam nodded. "I know you always do major, sg12 wants to be ready on standby encase something goes wrong, touch wood they won't be needed" Hammond replied with a knock to the desk. "did they take any images of the symbols?" Daniel asked.

Hammond slid the photos over to him, "this was all they took, captain fray recognised them as Thors" Daniel looked them over. "is he right?" Sam asked, peering over to take a look. "he's right, these symbols say that the planet is defiantly protected by the Asgard" "any info on whom they protect?" Jack asked. "no, not really" he said disappointed, "although, it does state something about Thors grior, it was a staff that helped Thor survive against Loki" "Loki? Sounds familiar" Jack said with disapproval "should, the Asgard responsible for your teenage clone" "figures" "well, in Norse mythology, he was a shape shifter and was bound by the gods" "gee, what a shock" "do you think this planet is protected from Loki too?" Sam asked "maybe, I don't know what happened to him, do you?" "not sure, Thor hasn't mentioned him since"

"in any case, keep ya heads up; lets not make another error out of a protected planet" the general told them. "we won't sir" Sam stated with confidence. "this staff thing, similar to Thors hammer and chariot?" Jack asked "no, see, the staff; known as the Gríðr, was a female that helped Thor survive; not a weapon as far as I know. There could be a statue of her somewhere, if there is, sg12 didn't find it" "are there symbols of any Goa'uld Daniel Jackson?"

"I expect the locals know what we're talking about" Jack said "yeh, about that, we should refrain from meddling in their beliefs this time" Daniel replied. "what'dya mean?" "don't tell them Thor is really, to quote from you, small and grey" "ah, right, well, for once I agree; we'll refrain" "um, unless something goes wrong-" Daniel then knocked on the desk when Jack glared at him. "as long as we stick to standard procedures, this mission shouldn't be a problem" Sam told them and they nod in agreement. "indeed"

"solid theories, try and stick to them as much as you can; and come back in one piece" they smiled. "always do sir, just not a healthy piece" Jack joked. "health included this time sir" Sam said with a smile. "we'll be careful" Daniel told him, he didn't see much of a reason for them to run into danger; if all went smoothly, they'd carry out their standing orders for once.

The four were suited and ready to step through the Stargate at the top of the ramp.

"we should check out the caves" Sam said as they adjusted their sacks and weapons. "what for?" "major lance took a soil sample, traces of naquadah came back" she replied. "suggests maybe one of the caves being a mine?" Daniel asked "yes" "cool" Jack commented. "should we not ask permission from the people of this world first?" Teal'c suggested. "I was getting to that" Jack said, the other three look at him. "what? I was" "no comment" Daniel muttered.

"how long is the village from the gate?" Jack asked when they finally stepped on the ramp. "about a couple of miles north, the caves are at least four miles in the west and east directions" Sam replied. "that could also be where the grior is" Daniel said. "sg12 never visited the village, it could also be there" "or it could be there" Daniel smiled. "or! It could just not exist" Jack said with enthusiasm. Sam chuckled "it's possible" Jack grinned triumphantly .

"SG1, you have a go" the general spoke.

"how's Sha're doing?" Sam asked as they neared the portal. "teething" "oooo, I feel sorry for you" Jack half sympathised. "gee thanks" "have you tried pressure? My brother tried it on his daughter, rub the gums with a clean finger until the friction makes a squeaky sound, the pressure will feel good to them and they like the sound it makes too" "thank you, I'll try that" "is there not forms of medicine as well?" Teal'c asked.

"numbing gel or a special type of cream that can be rubbed on the gums" Sam suggested. "ibuprofen for babies works too" Jack piped in. "cold rings, ibuprofen, gel – tried em all" Sam pat his arm in sympathy. "try the pressure thing, it might help" "thanks"

"well, let's get to work" Jack said.

They stepped through the gate like usual, they came to the other side, like usual. What they were seeing, was very different from what the MALP had showed.

"well, this is different" Jack muttered quietly as they stared around. On instinct, they shone their lights from their p90's. "where are we?" Sam asked, slowly taking steps forward. "my guess would be sg12's recon planet, but-this, I don't think this is it- wherever this is" Daniel replied, gesturing to their surroundings. "maybe it's just night time" Jack said. Teal'c looked to the side and raised an eyebrow, "it appears we maybe on a vessel" "how'd you figure that?" Jack asked. Daniel shone his torch higher, "because we are, these look like life Jackets" he said. Sam moved forward and then stared at the Stargate "seems well hidden here" "yeh, but how come?" Daniel asked in reply. They turned to the front when they heard a couple of voices in the distance. "torches off" Jack said. They did as told and hid behind a couple of crates. The two that the voices belonged to were carrying a large crate, they placed it near a smaller one with a thud.

"heard it's gonna take the work of 176 firemen to run this ship" one of them began Jack mouthed the word ship in question. Sam shrugged. "round the clock, shovelling in six hundred tons of coal a day into just one furnace; god bless those men that have to work down there" "heard they get paid pretty generously though" the other replied. "still, gotta feel sorry for them" they shone their torches around to stare at the items placed in the room. "think we're about done, all looks good" "should, this ship costs over 7.5million to build; white star line property and everything, I betcha some of this stuff belongs to the first class, probably costs about as much as the first deck"

"ha ha ha ha, I heard it weighs over forty six thousand tons, this ship will bloody sink" "this ship is unsinkable they say, never happen" "it's made of bloody iron you nit, of course it could sink" "that's your opinion" "let's just go check out the engine room, report the full diagnostic to Mr Andrews and be on our way" "your not sailing?" "not likely, you?" "kidding? Wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world, I'll be sailing on the ship of dreams lad, once in a lifetime thing, ya know?" "whatever you say William, first class?" "with my wage?" "all right, second then?" "damn right, won't be caught in the old steerage eh?"

the two laughed and the sounds of their voices thwarted out into the distance. The four members came out of hiding. "didn't even notice the Stargate" Jack said. "we've got bigger problems sir" Sam said. "the two conversing said we are on a ship O'Neill" "yeh, I noticed that" Daniel stepped forward looking around, "gawd, not just any ship; they said unsinkable ship of dreams" he then turned back to the others. "we're on the rms titanic" "whoa, Daniel, that's a big assumption" Sam said, but had a sneaking suspicion he was right. "that has to be where we are, the descriptions are too similar" Jack's eyes widen. "the rms titanic!? How the hell did we get there?" he then looked at Sam "your calculations are a little-off carter, wouldn't you say?" "I'm sorry, I cross checked everything based on bypasses, there was no reason to think about- a solar flare happening"

"erm, did you just say solar flare?" Daniel asked, if possible, Jack's eyes widen more. "solar flare? Are you telling me that we've gone-" "yep" "and we're really on-" "yep" "it's not one of those-" "nope" "ok, just checking" "and this may sound like a long shot here, but this could be the reason how the second gate ended up in antarctica-somehow anyway" Daniel said, musing the possibility. "oh great, so what was the year?" Jack asked. "I believe it to be 1912 O'Neill, at least, according to your history" Teal'c told him. "I don't believe this, how the hell are we suppose to get home!?" "finding a dhd would be a good start" Daniel said. "that's not a positive thought Daniel!"

"he's right though, I can't make a plan without knowing what we got to work with" Sam said. "anyone see a dhd?" Jack asked. They began looking around the area, Sam looked behind a large crate and sighed. "found it" "really?" Daniel asked in surprise. She leant over and touched a couple of symbols. "Sam?" Jack questioned when there was silence. "something wrong major carter?" "it's not working" " we got that, and?" Daniel helped her manoeuvre the crate aside. She bent down to take a look. "it's damaged" "then what do we do?" Daniel asked in concern. "are you capable of fixing it major carter?" Teal'c suggested, Sam smiled and nodded. "it's not badly damaged, three wires have come lose, just have to rewire the circuit to-" Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"so that's a yes, right?" he asked frustrated.

She thought for a moment, "yes" "and just zip back through without any concern" Daniel muttered. "don't" Jack said. "don't what?" "don't do that" "do what?" "that thing, the thing that you do" "what is it that I do?" "you know" "well obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't have just asked" "that pouty thing, the guilty vibe you put out when you feel you should make a difference" "but Jack-" "Daniel, I know this is gonna be hard, we can't say anything or do anything to prevent this disaster" Sam said with a look of sympathy and guilt. "hundreds of people die when this ship sinks!" "I know, but that means erasing a whole chunk of huge history Daniel, I'm sorry, we just can't"

"look, I don't feel good about this either; but- the grandfather paradox, remember? When we jumped back to 1969?" Daniel went silent "I know" "this is an event I believe to be unchangeable in the end" Teal'c said. "he's right, a lot of problems were wrong with this ship; some thanks to a certain Mr Ismay I believe" Jack stated with annoyance. "I'm almost impressed Jack, a part of history you actually know" "I can know stuff sometimes" "sorry, that wasn't meant to come out like that"

"anyway, we can't be seen with our weapons, who we are in our time; we're gonna have to get rid of most of our stuff" Sam said. "so no weapons? No military clothing?" Jack questioned in confirmation. "no" "great"

"what are we gonna do about the Stargate?" Daniel asked, nodding in its direction. Jack looked around and then up, "here" he said as he pulled down a large plastic coating from a newly polished car. "this'll do right?" he asked, "won't that make it obvious? I mean, no one noticed it while it was uncovered, maybe we should just leave it, we know it never gets noticed right? What if we cover it and it's then discovered? Wouldn't that be changing history?" Daniel explained. "good point, should just leave it" Sam agreed. Teal'c helped Jack throw the cover back on the car and Daniel helped Sam slide the crate back that was covering the dhd.

"now what?" Jack asked. "this is gonna be tricky, first of all; we've got to find out the exact date, I need to know how long we've got until the ship docks" Sam said.

"well, we know it docks on April 10th; so here's hoping it's at least a couple of days before that" Daniel said. "right, and secondly, there should be an observatory somewhere in stockbridge" Sam said. "stockbridge?" Jack asked in dismay. "well, we know it as stockbridge now, don't forget we're in England, and the year is 1912; stockbridge probably doesn't exist yet" "then how do you know where it is?" "I'm just going out on a limb here Jack, I know where stockbridge is-or was, we'll find it" "and how do we get there?" he asked. "we walk" "walk!?" "I'm sorry, there's not much of transportation in these days"

"what about a train?" Daniel asked. "maybe, but running from here to there? Doubtful, suspicion if we take a horse and buggy; we can't afford a car at this day and age either" "how long is that going to take? Walking I mean?" Jack asked. "calculated distance in my head, seven hours; eight hours with one half hour break in between there and back each. "sixteen hours!?" Jack exclaimed. "I'm sorry, that's all we have to go on" "crap, and your sure there's an observatory?" he asked in confirmation. "yes sir" "oh boy" Jack muttered, wrestling with the decision. "perhaps it maybe wise to steal a vehicle in this desperate case?" Teal'c said. Jack looked at him. "is that a joke? That's a joke right?" Teal'c was about to reply but Daniel interrupted him. "we don't have much of a choice Jack, we need to know when the next flare will be" Daniel said "how do you know there even is one at this time?" Jack asked. "I don't"

"actually, I do, it was in an old article I read back in college; said something about a solar flare in April of this year; first sightings of one" Sam said with hope. "that's a bonus" Daniel said with similar hope. "and what if this solar flare happens to be _after _the ship sinks?" Jack said. "erm, then, we wait fifty seven years; travel to America, find the Stargate and go through it with the predictions of the solar flares we know from august in 1969" Sam said. Jack was silent. "well that's a bad plan" he said. "lets just try this one first" she said. "yeh, lets do that"

they all agreed and quietly made their way through the empty ship. Daniel made remarks about being on the ship of dreams and that they were walking and becoming part of history.

While that was an amazing feat, they were very strapped for time; they gratefully came off the ship undetected. There would be moments to feel the history when they came back, if the solar flare was as they hoped. The ship wasn't ready to dock yet, so there were currently no people around. It was obviously closed off for now, they dumped their weapons and rid themselves of their Jackets, tearing off their sg1 patches and placing them in their pockets.

"let's find a news paper, see what the date is" Sam said. "then we need new clothes" Jack said. "it would be wise" Teal'c commented. "wait a minute, how are we gonna buy tickets for this when we come back?" Daniel asked. "well, any English money we may have had will be worth crap in this time line anyway, let alone American money" Jack said. "so it's basically useless, we can't afford a ticket" Sam replied "then, how do we get back on the ship?" Daniel asked hesitantly. "sneak on" Jack said, as he began down the path from the dock, followed by Sam and Teal'c "oh" was all Daniel could say as he then followed. "that'll be a piece of cake I'm sure" he muttered.

They walked into the nearby city, it was almost dark . "least we're not noticeable much right now" Jack said. Sam stopped and tried to peer through a shop window. "we're not here to shop ya know" Jack said. "I was trying to see if I could get a glimpse of something to tell me the date" she replied. "anything?" Daniel asked. "no" "we are wasting valuable time" Teal'c said as he strolled over casually to a person on the other side of the street. "excuse me" he said, and the man dressed in a suit and top hat stopped. "could you inform me of the date as of today" the guy looked at him strangely at first, then spoke up. "it is, 8th April, if you need to know the time too; it's five o clock" "thank you" Teal'c said and bowed then receded back to his friends.

"nice" Jack said. "what's the date?" Daniel asked. "April 8th" Teal'c replied. "that'll be cutting it fine, big time; we should rest as much as we can now, leave by six in the morning start out on the outskirts of the main road, break half way and then continue; get the info we need and come back. We should hopefully get back here by nine pm; we can sneak on the ship then" Sam said.

"ok, this had better work" Jack said. "I hope so Jack" she replied.

"let's find a place to rest, got a long journey tomorrow"

the four found an area in the quiet streets of Belfast, they took turns on watch like usual; as though they were on a mission. Which technically they were, or at least, were meant to be. They wondered how long it would be before the people in their time realised they weren't on the planet.

They didn't get as much rest as they'd liked, but it was sufficient enough.

Just before the sun rose over Southampton, the group checked their supplies. They had enough to last them there and back again if they rashened properly. Jack zipped up the pack and swung it around on his back, he stood up and the rest followed suit. "let's go kids, everyone ready?" he asked, they nodded and Sam pointed down. "we'll start out that way, should lead the attention away from us for a while" she suggested. "good enough" Jack said and they headed in the said direction. "what are we to do if the solar flare is too late?" Teal'c asked. "let's hope it doesn't come to that" Jack replied. "well we can't ignore it, we have to acknowledge the fact that it might happen" Daniel said, Jack turned round to him. "positive thoughts Danny boy, pos-it-ive" "ok, sorry"

they began their long journey forward, heading toward what they hoped was the observatory in what was known to them as stockbridge. They wasn't sure which weather they would have preferred for it, hot and sunny or freezing cold and cloudy. At the moment, it was cold; so their thoughts were on sunny, but it was too be expected, it was April

They stopped for a break half way through, sitting on a patch of grass near a few trees. They kept out of sight from any cars they maybe passing by, ate their rasherns and rested their legs. They'd covered more ground on missions so it wasn't new to them. A cloud of worry passed over them as they continued onwards, questions were repeated over and over in their heads. What if the solar flare was late? What if someone discovered the Stargate? What if they unintentionally changed something? What if they couldn't make it through the gate in time?

Daniel wasn't sure he could hold his tongue, of course, he was a history buff. He knew what was going to happen, knew how many lives were lost and how disastrous it was going to be for all those people that boarded the ship. How could he just leave from the boat through the Stargate without ever saving anyone? Without warning anyone? Without trying to do something, anything that could make a difference. He knew the risks of altering time, something so big in history to be changed would have drastic effects. But he didn't believe he could live in the moment and continue to do so knowing, knowing he could may well make a difference. He would keep it to himself, he couldn't risk his friends lives as well as.

He wasn't sure how the others felt about it, he dare not ask them; he didn't want them to feel as guilty as he did. He felt guilty and they weren't even on the ship yet.

Finally, they made it to the building; it was there, like Sam had predicted. They kept watch outside when she snuck into the building, no one was around and she was able to make her calculations.

"you've been quiet" Jack said to Daniel while they waited for Sam "I'm fine" "are you?" "just, things on my mind" "we can't say anything Daniel, you know that" "how can we not? You know as well as I do what's going to happen" "I know, believe me, I know; but as much as we'd like to; we don't know what effects it can have changing something like that" "I know- this isn't gonna be easy for me" "not for any of us Daniel, but it's gotta be this way" "why? This is something that should be changed!" "we can't do it Daniel and that's that! I'm sorry" Daniel glared for a moment and turned away with a heavy sigh. Jack shook his head, he really wished they could change it, but things had to be left the way they were; for the time lines purposes.

Sam emerged from the building, her facial expression was grim. "tell me there's a solar flare" Jack said. "there is" she said. "when is it?" Daniel asked. "April 14th at exactly 1.30am" she said. "that accurate?" Jack said with a surprised look. "well you know as well as I do, solar flares have to be exact"

"that's gonna be close, we're only going to get one shot at this" Daniel replied. "I know" "and you do know that's less then an hour before the ship founders" he added. "cutting it a bit fine?" Jack asked. "it's the only shot we got Jack, we'll have to board the ship; remain on there until the iceberg hits and-" Sam began "leave everyone else to die" Daniel interrupted. Sam placed her hand on his arm in sympathy, she knew what helping people meant to him. He shrugged it off and walked forward. "let's go, we've got no time to waste" he said. Jack, Sam and Teal'c shared glances, this wasn't going to be easy at all.

Four hours into their journey, they stopped for rest. They were trying to figure out the best way to stay on the ship without suspicion. "my guess is, we're going to have to blend in as much as possible; as I understand it, there were first class, second class and third class" Daniel explained. "right, we should just keep a low profile; disguise ourselves as third class passengers" Sam suggested. "any higher then that and it'll seem suspicious; first class passengers deem themselves as rather high up on reputation" Daniel said. "ok, I get the whole blend thing; how are we gonna do that?" Jack asked.

"sneak on the ship, wait around for the passengers to board, acquire some clothing and- presto" Daniel explained. "yep, just what I was thinking" Jack said, Sam laughed and they then continued on.

They arrived back at the ship at 9.30pm, no one was about; it was dark and easily accessible. "how are we gonna get to the gate once the iceberg hits? The storage room isn't exactly high up on the decks" Daniel asked as they pulled back the door quietly. "we'll make sure the dhd works first after I rewire it; after that, once the iceberg hits, we get stay on the boat deck until 1:30, then we're just gonna have to make a swim for it" Sam stated

"swim through it? and it's occurred to everyone how cold the water will be?" Daniel said with a shudder. "oh yeh" was all Jack replied "just checking" "I believe we do not have a choice Daniel Jackson, it is our only means to escape this time line" "yeh, well at least we know Stargates work under water right?" he asked with doubt.

"of course, and hopefully the water won't be too high then" Sam said with a smile, trying to reassure him.

"this'll be a somewhat strange report to write up, we went back in time and escaped titanic" Jack muttered

Sam bent down near the dhd and ducked under it, she unscrewed the panel with the tool from her pack. She fiddled with the out of place wires, at first she had trouble connecting them back, but after a little perseverance, she managed it. She gave it a little test and pressed a few symbols, each lit up accordingly and presumed to be working. "that's a good start" Sam said and shut it down with a reset from underneath.

"good work, now let's get out of here" "that should just about do it anyway, all that's left to do is wait on the ship and come through the Stargate at exactly 1.30" Sam replied. "good, ok, now where do we sleep once everyone is boarded?" Jack asked. "there were a few that backed out at the last minute, we'll just find the empty ones" Daniel suggested.

They made their way through the room and found the staircase that led up to D-deck. They followed down the hall and picked a room at random to rest in for the night. "so how are we gonna go about blending in?" Jack asked as he sat down on one of the bottom bunk beds. "should be relatively easy, stay away from the first class, just go about the ship like normal I guess" Daniel replied, sitting on the bottom of the opposite set of bunk beds "oh that's helpful" Jack muttered. "that's all I got, nothing much we can do until the 14th" "to be honest, I don't think it's going to be that hard to blend in anyway, as long as we don't start causing suspicion; it should go fine" Sam said, trying to reassure her partner. "I believe it to be relatively easy O'Neill" "easy to hold your tongue?" Jack said and looked at Daniel mostly. "we should get to sleep, the ship docks at 10am" Daniel said, ignoring Jack's question as he laid out on the bed and turned over. The others share glances at each other and then laid down to get some rest.

Jack was the first to wake, he glanced at his watch that read 9.00am. He sat up and forgot he was on the bottom bunk and whacked his head on the top half. "crap!" he cursed and swung his legs over the edge rubbing his forehead. He stood up and turned to Sam who was on the top half. "Sam, we need to get up now" he nudged her shoulder and pulled her onto her back.

"morning?" she asked. "yeh, let's get out of the room before everyone gets on" he then turned round, Teal'c was already sat up and awake. He jumped down from the top and nodded at them. Daniel sat up next after Jack nudged him a couple of times. They each made the beds back the way they were, grabbed their packs and shuffled out of the room. They wondered in the halls for a half an hour with their packs, then the passengers began to board.

They walked in between the people bustling through the corridors to get to their rooms. They took note of the rooms that were being used and which ones they could maybe stay in. It didn't seem there would be a whole spare empty room so they may have to share with the other passengers and split up.

Once enough people seem to have boarded, they ventured from D-deck to the reception stairs that led through the decks as they walked on what was known as the grand staircase that went through from each deck. Daniel delicately touched the banister with his fingers tips as they walked. "I can't believe I'm actually on this ship, we're actually touching part of history" they reached the famous clock and took a long look at it. "it's incredible" he added, Jack nodded "that it is"

They moved from the stairs and made it to the boat deck, they walked across toward the railings as it looked like the last passengers were boarding. Everyone was waving to the people below, Daniel closed his eyes, they didn't even know they were saying goodbye for the last time. "you ok?" Sam asked him when she saw his expression. Daniel just nodded and watched the people below continue to wave. "we should wave" he then said. They looked out over the dock, "ok" Jack said. And all four waved, they didn't know anyone there, but they felt the need to say goodbye. "thank god for those who backed out at the last minute" Daniel muttered.

"they will be most grateful they did" Teal'c replied.

Jack looked at his watch, 10.03am and they soon felt the boat begin to sail off as it left the docking bay. "here we go" he said. The four walked forward toward the head of the boat looking out over the ocean.

"I used to imagine just how it would feel to sail on something as grand as titanic" Jack said as they watched the ocean splash up a little as the ship sailed. "me too" Daniel replied. "never in a million years thought I'd become part of Titanic's actual passengers" Jack said. Sam shook her head, like she was having a hard time believing it herself. Daniel turned and leaned back against the railing, "look at them, all these people...and they have absolutely no idea" the other three followed his vision. "it's gonna be hard" Sam said as she leaned on Jack's shoulder. "I know" he replied after a few seconds, wrapping his arm around her. Daniel nodded upwards, "captain Edward smith" he said, the other three followed his gaze. "this was suppose to be his last voyage before retiring" Daniel said. "that is most disconcerting" "yeh, I'll say"

A small boy with a white top and dungarees ran across the wooden deck. He was spinning a yo yo from the string on his finger. He tried a walk the dog but the hoop slipped from his middle finger and the yo yo rolled to a stop at Jacks feet. Jack bent down and picked it up, the boy walked shyly to him. "here you go"Jack said with a smile as he handed it back to the boy. "thank you Mr" "your welcome, ya know, if ya give the yo yo a harder flick with your wrist it'll spin better, and you should tighten the string; it won't slip off your finger"

the boy ran off and tried exactly what Jack had said, he flicked his little wrist after tightening the string and managed to pull off the walk the dog. The boy smiled happily up at Jack from afar and Jack returned it. "couldn't be no more then 8" Jack said quietly. "I know..." Sam said biting her lip. "there are over a hundred children on board" Daniel said as they watched the boy play with the yo yo, perfecting the trick Jack had just taught him.

"come on, let's see if we can acquire some clothes and a room" Jack told them, they made their way across the ship and down to E-deck. Taking pot luck they split up to find some clothes they could "borrow" and to find spare rooms.

After half an hour, the group met back in the middle; with quick sneaky tac tics they had grabbed some clothes relatively their size. "any empty rooms?" Jack asked. "indeed O'Neill" "really?" Sam asked in surprise. "there is one empty room in the third corridor" "nice" Jack said. "way to go Teal'c" Daniel said with a small smile.

They dumped their rucksacks in the room and changed into the more appropriate attire. Looking more like third class passengers, the four made their way through the corridors and began to explore the ship more. Sam looked up when they reached the grand staircase again, she marvelled at the dome glass in all its glory. "it's so beautiful" she claimed. "the whole ship is beautiful, look at the careful art on each tile; the way the staircase runs from A-deck right through to F-deck" Daniel piped in. they walked down as they reached the bottom of the staircase, "look at the art up there" Daniel said again as he pointed to the right, "fall of Icarus, palais Du louvre" "is there anything you don't know?" Jack asked with a mock tone, Daniel grinned a little; completely brushing off his sarcasm.

"excuse me, you four aren't suppose to be down here" someone dressed in a tux addressed them. Jack turned, hands in his worn pockets "why not?" "this Is the first class dining area, third class passengers are not permitted" "is this not everyone's ship who paid to come aboard?" Teal'c asked. "third class passengers are not allowed down here" "sorry, we were just looking around; we wasn't intentionally trespassing or anything" Daniel told him with a smile. "very well, now go on, get, before you get noticed" the steward told him. "the way you treat people so differently on this ship is appalling" Sam told him with a glare before Jack dragged her away.

"it's ridiculous" Sam said as they walked across the outside boat deck. "I agree, but it's how it was back in these days" Daniel replied. Sam shook her head in disapproval, "easy Sam" Jack told her, he knew when it came to morals Sam didn't have a problem telling anyone it disgusted her. "I'm ok" she said.

They leant against the railings looking out over the ocean as the sun began to slowly make its decent, creating a ray of colours on the water.

Jack looked down when he felt a tug on on his trouser leg. "watch" the boy from earlier said as he flicked the yo yo and curled the string so that the yo yo rocked in the middle. "hey, you learnt a new trick; that's cool" Jack praised,

"Jake, leave them alone, don't be bothering the man and his friends" a woman called from the opposite side. Jack looked up and smiled with a nod, "it's not a problem ma'am"

"he was just showing us the trick he learned" Daniel said with a laugh. "there was no problem" Teal'c chimed in. "I think even without the clothing style, I could tell you were third class passengers" she said with her Irish accent. "really? How come?" Jack questioned. The woman smiled, "your polite" "ah" "the first and second class found it unimaginable to speak or sometimes even be near the third class" Daniel muttered the information. "your people like anyone else, I don't see a reason not to" Sam said. "you wouldn't be saying that if you were first class I think" "I would, believe me" Sam replied. "we were looking for the social hall, the steward on B deck didn't take it too well that we were there" Daniel said with a little annoyance.

"no, I'm sure he wouldn't have; you can find the social and dining facilities on F-deck" she explained, Teal'c nodded. "thank you" "I'll be seeing you there then" she said and walked away, her son smiled at them and then followed her. "we shouldn't get attached to anyone here" Jack said quietly. "indeed" "so what are we suppose to do? Just ignore everyone for the next four days?" Daniel asked. "we just keep a low profile, the less we talk to anyone, the less chance we'll have at being remembered as a passenger on the ship" Sam explained. "fair point" Daniel replied.

April 11th – 10.30am

Jack was leant against the top of the boat deck railing, the crisp cool air of the morning was seen on his breath. Sam appeared behind him and then stepped to the side and kissed his cheek. Jack turned to her and kissed her fully, he snaked an arm around her shoulders.

"Jake looked for you this morning, apparently he asked about us last night" she said. "shouldn't get attached Sam" he repeated his phrase from last night. "I know, it was just dinner talk; Daniel conversed the most" "of course he did" "we can't just mope around for three days, might as well have a little fun" she suggested. "I don't think it's a good idea"

"look, I know it doesn't count for the fact we know what will happen soon; I know we can't change anything. But we're on the grandest ship ever built, we're never going to get the chance again; let's just...try to have some fun, ok?" Sam said with a sad smile. She kissed him and he returned it, smiling down at her. "ok" he said after a while. "come on" she said and linked her hand in his. they made their way down the boat deck, taking a slow walk.

Daniel entered the library on D-deck, it was between all three classes; they each had their own spacial activities room. The third class library wasn't very big, but Daniel didn't care; he wanted to see books that were new in this time line, books that were over ninety years old in his time. He ran his finger over the history section, half the books he had weren't even out yet. He then chuckled, "Teal'c, you don't have to stick around, you can explore the ship too" he said, "O'Neill suggests that I keep an eye on you" Daniel picked up a tattered book and casually flicked through it. "don't worry, I'm not gonna say or do anything to jeopardize the time line" he told him. "O'Neill believes different" "well, Jack never did believe me until I prove him right"

"look, agriculture college; a great fire destroyed this building, and it hasn't even happened yet" Daniel said. He flicked through a couple more pages and put the book back, he glanced over several shelves before he began to get bored. "none of this has any significance; nothing interesting here" "what is it that you are looking for Daniel Jackson?" "anything, something from this time line, maybe find something about Egypt that hasn't been made yet" "why?" "why? Because, it's fascinating" Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "ok, it's interesting to me, you don't have to stick around" "O'Neill made a clear request that I do" Daniel shrugged and made his way out. He followed the signs that led up to C-deck, he grinned when he reached the first class library.

"we should not be here Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said in a slight whisper. "we'll only be half hour, I just wanna see some good books, what if there's a chance some of them were the only copies?" Teal'c remained silent after that, he followed Daniel in, only a couple of people were in there. They were given glares but were left alone, Daniel strolled excitedly over to the history section. There were books on old theories of wars, ancient buildings and books on possible buildings being made that Daniel found ironic that he'd visited. He was flicking through a small historian encyclopedia, Teal'c glanced around at the few people that were in there. They were still being frowned at, obviously they weren't welcome. "perhaps we should leave" he said, leaning back toward Daniel "why?" "we are not welcome here" "it's just a library, they don't want us here because we're not snobs and rich like they are" Daniel muttered rather loudly as he placed the book back. He was about to turn around but something caught his eye. He leant down a bit and picked up a black book with white writing on the rim. He frowned in thought at the name, then turned the book over to the back

"I know this man" Daniel said, Teal'c looked over his shoulder. "that is not possible" "well, not personally, but, I swear i've seen this picture from somewhere before and the name...Hugo Ballard, this man is my great grandfather" "are you positive Daniel Jackson?" "I'm sure of it, my grandfather had this picture on a shelf, I remember when I was seven, I asked him who it was. He spoke highly of him, said he was the reason he became an archaeologist. He told me about a book Hugo wrote and that he could never find, said there was only one copy...now we know why he couldn't find it, it went down with the ship" Daniel turned the book over, tracing the front cover with his fingers. "I can't believe it, I found the book my grandfather wanted, I'm holding the book my great grandfather wrote.." "are we ok to leave now?" "yeh, let's go" they were met by a smartly dressed man. "do not show your disgraceful presents here again" Daniel frowned a little, "the way you act is disgraceful, did you ever think about that?" he asked and then walked past the rich man. Teal'c glared at him and then followed Daniel out. A woman dressed in a silk white dress stood beside the man, "how appalling it is for a third class to even enter our library" she said and the man nodded.

"those kind of people really erk me" Daniel said as they descended the stairs. "indeed, the film portrayed them well I believe" Daniel chuckled a little.

Jack and Sam finished their long walk on the boat deck and were coming back to the front. "well, that was...long" Jack said with a sigh. "882 feet to be precise" Sam said with a grin. "I did not need to know that" Sam smiled at his wit, the breeze blew by as they stopped at the railings. "come here" Jack said as he took her hand. She looked at him with suspicion but gave him her hand anyway. "I saw this part of the movie, always wanted to do it" he said with a little grin. "step on the railing" he added. Sam gave him a strange look "really Jack? Didn't know you were that mushy" she joked, "oi" she laughed and stepped on the railings, he stepped on behind her and held both of her arms and guided them up. Sam closed her eyes on instinct, she then turned her head and he kissed her.

"I love you, Samantha carter" he whispered, at first she was a little shocked, then she smiled. "I love you too, Jack O'Neill" she whispered back.

"ahem...we, interrupting anything?" came Daniels voice from behind them. They turned to him and he was grinning. "a little-script acting?" he asked mockingly. "no, course not.." Jack tried to lie, failing, badly. Sam laughed and they stepped off the railings. "where've you two been?" Jack asked. "Daniel Jackson and I snuck into the first class library" Daniel looked at him. "snitch" he muttered. "first class you say? That's not very good mingling Daniel" Jack told him half joking. "we weren't in there long, but look what I found" he said excitedly.

"yes, people do tend to find books, in a library" Jack said sarcastically. "no, look, this book; it was written by my great grandfather" "are you sure Daniel?" Sam asked. "yes, Hugo Ballard" "Daniel, just because they have the same name doesn't mean they might be related...right?" Jack questioned as he looked at Sam "that's true Daniel" Sam said. "I'm positive this is, this photograph, it's exactly like the one my grandfather nick had on his desk when I was a kid, nick always talked about this book, he hoped one day to find it, to study his own father's theories in the archaeological world" "if you say so" "didn't Hugo ever share it with him?" Sam asked as they started to walk to the social hall in third class. "no, nick never really saw much of his dad after he was born, Hugo always travelled to dig sights; always leaving him with his wife" "apple doesn't fall too far from the tree does it?" Sam asked with a snort.

Daniel smiled a little, "not much, no, I guess I was just grateful that the time I had with my parents, when they went exploring, they always took me with them, but nick never did" "still stand uncorrected" Sam said. "yeh, after my parents died anyway" "swell man" Jack said sarcastically. "his reasons were, plausible, ish...nick appreciated that about his father, I didn't feel the same about him" "so this book, I take it that-" Jack began "the reason nick couldn't find it, is because it went down with the ship"

"so it's the only copy?" Sam asked as they entered the hall. "yep, incredible, isn't it? I mean, I haven't even had a chance to read it yet"

"I'm sure it's full of wonderful crap" Daniel narrowed his eyes a little. "stuff, I meant, stuff" Jack added with a smile. Daniel shook his head. "Jack, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c! Hi" Jake said as he ran up to them. "hey squirt" Jack greeted, ruffling the boys hair. "looks like we might have come on a party night" Sam said, looking around as everyone was dancing, playing cards or just simply drinking. "indeed" Daniel walked forward and grabbed himself a half pint. "Daniel?" "Jack" "whatcha doing?" "I'm-mingling" "we will be likely to be remembered Daniel Jackson" "let's just go back to our room" Jack suggested. "we may as well do something Jack, won't we seem a bit strange otherwise?"

"I like strange, it's comforting" Sam stared at him and took his hand. "Jack" she said. There was silence between them for a few seconds, despite the roaring surroundings from the party. "all right, we'll-mingle for an hour, ok?" "ok" Daniel agreed. Jack and Sam grabbed a drink and they clinked glasses. "cheers" they said in unison. Teal'c, having not the wish to consume alcohol just smiled along.

It didn't take them long to realise they were having a good time. They laughed with some of the passengers on the table Jake and his mother were on. They played a few games of poker with a few of them and soon, the hour turned into a few.

April 12th 11am

Jack squinted uncomfortably as he opened his eyes a little. He turned on his back and rubbed his head. "god..." he could sense his team stirring also. "yeh, that's a hangover.." he said as he slowly sat up. "that sure wasn't an hour.." Daniel grumbled trying to block out his headache with his cover. "your the one that said we should have some fun" Jack retorted. "I said we should mingle...not play handfuls of poker, dance around all night and drink people under the table" Daniel once again mumbled back. Sam sat up with a little groan and climbed down the ladder and snuggled on the bottom bunk where Jack was. "headache Samantha?" Jack asked with a chuckle. "a little-" Jack looked up at Teal'c sitting on the edge of the top bunk. "how you doing big guy?" Jack asked. "I am feeling fine, I did not consume alcohol" Teal'c said with a slight grin.

"funny"

after a few hours, the four were out of their room and more or less back to normal. Still with a slight headache, Daniel sat on one of the benches with his sunglasses on; reading the book he had found. Jack wondered the ship by himself, glancing every now and then when he recognised someone as a historical figure. Teal'c followed Sam as she wondered around the boat deck, "do you feel compelled to help these people major carter?" Teal'c asked her after a few minutes. "knowing we're on this boat, and these people have no idea what's to come, knowing we have a means to escape, and all these people.." she trailed off. "perhaps something can be done that will ensure more survivors" Sam thought for a moment. "maybe, but Jack will never go for it, and I know for a fact that it would change history, but-maybe Daniel was right, maybe it's something that should be changed" she said. "are you reconsidering?" "I don't know, I'm always the one to say about the time lines, stuff like this shouldn't even be possible, let alone messed with" "I see" she sighed.

A guard and who was known as Mr Andrews stopped just in front of them near the first set of life boats. "sir, I was told by captain smith the practice for the lifeboats has been cancelled" Sam and Teal'c look in their direction to listen. "what? Why?" "the captain feels it is unnecessary sir" "unnecessary? Of course it's necessary, why have we cancelled?" Thomas asked with surprise. "Mr Ismay sir, he feels it will interfere with the ship to make the headlines if we stop the ship for a simple test" the guard replied and then walked away to tend to his duties. Mr Andrews shook his head, Sam stood up "major carter" Teal'c tried to call after her. "sir, Mr Andrews, their making a mistake, you have to convince the captain to reconsider the practice" she told him. He looked at her and smiled. "it's useless, the captain has made up his mind it seems" "it's only up to him, not Ismay, if you can convince him to proceed with the practice it might help save a lot of people" "what do you mean?" "uh, if something were to happen, wouldn't it cause less panic if people are more prepared?" Mr Andrews nodded "I can see your point miss, what's your name?" "I'm-Gwen carter sir, this is-" Sam pointed to introduce Teal'c "Murray" he said for her. Sam smiled a little, almost laughing "this is Murray" "hi, I can't promise anything miss carter, I will try and talk to him; thank you"

they watched him nod and then walk away. "should you have done that?" Teal'c asked. "I don't know, guess we'll find out soon, let's hope the captain listens" she said with nervousness in her voice, second guessing her decision to try and warn them. "indeed"

Jack was sat on the top half of part of the staircase on B-deck, he had been noting in his head where things were as he wandered the grand ship.

Judging how long it might take them to reach the Stargate when the ship hit the iceberg and the water started flooding in. he also tried to judge how long it might take for the water to completely flood and rise up in the storage room where the Stargate was kept. He couldn't judge it fully, only that they wouldn't have a lot of time; they'd have to swim fast.

"So you've not yet lit the last four boilers?" Jack heard someone ask near him. He glanced up and narrowed his eyes at the recognition of Bruce Ismay "no, I don't see the need, we are making excellent time" the captain told him with a smile. "the press knows the size of titanic, now I want them to marvel at her speed; we must give them something new to print. This maiden voyage of titanic must make headlines" "don't listen to him!" Jack said loudly from the stairs. Jack stood up and made his way down to them. "who are you?" Ismay asked with a high head, as if he was looking down at Jack. "Jonathan, listen captain, smith is it? Don't bother listening to this shrub" "excuse me!?" Ismay gasped. "this is your ship, if you feel it's not necessary to speed up, then don't" Jack continued, ignoring Bruce "Mr Ismay, I prefer not to push the engines until they've been properly run in" the captain said.

"stick to it" Jack said. Bruce chuckled "of course, I'm just a passenger on board, I'll leave it to your good offices to decide what's best, excluding this, third class here" Jack glared at him dangerously. "but what a glorious end to your final crossing if we were to get into new York on Tuesday night and surprise them all, make the morning papers, retire with a bang, eh, E.J?" Ismay proceeded to persuade the captain. "you don't have to listen to him, it's going to do the ship no good" Jack told him. There was silence and the captain nodded at Bruce "good man" Ismay said with a smile. Smith nodded with his conscience swaying and then walked away. "it's a mistake!" Jack shouted after him, but it fell on deaf ears. Jack turned around to Bruce, getting in his face. "you'll regret this, Ismay" "hm, go back to steerage, Mr Jonathan" Bruce snarled back and left the foyer.

"captain smith" Andrews called as Edward stood out on view near the control room. "Mr Andrews, fine day, clear across the ocean" "I came to ask you to reconsider the lifeboat practice" "the decision has been made Mr Andrews, these people need not worry themselves over something that's not to happen, let them enjoy themselves" "please sir, allow the practice, even if nothing goes wrong; at least we'll be prepared" "I'll think about it" the captain said with a nod. "don't worry Thomas, your ship is wonderful" "thank you sir"

Daniel was half way through the book, fascinated by the theories his great grandfather believed in, even back in this era. He'd taken his sunglasses off now that it became early evening and his headache had disappeared. He learned that the very richest person on the ship, John Jacob aster, funded the dig sight that made the discovery of the Neferiti, the Great Royal Wife of the 18th Dynasty Pharaoh Akhenaten statue. Daniel knew the discovery would be made in October by a German archaeologist - Ludwig borchardt. No wonder the book was in the first class library, if only for the fact Jacob aster funded a dig sight. "I'd yet to see anyone with that book until now, you enjoy the theories?" a male voice asked him. Daniel looked up and nearly fell off the bench, he looked at the back of the book, then back up at the man that had spoken to him.

The man was dressed in a suit with a bow-tie, a stick in one hand and the other hand behind his back. "it's you, I mean, I'm sorry, your-him, Hugo Ballard, right?" "that I am lad, does archaeology interest you?" "yes, i've studied it for a long time" "oh, well I beg your pardon lad, one such as your status-" "to be a third class, I know, but- I find it hard to not get involved" "understandable, don't worry about the status of your class" Hugo sat down next to him, Daniel was at a loss for words, sitting next to his great grandfather. "now then, what do you think about the findings? What's to discover there hm?" Daniel bit his tongue, if he told them it was Neferiti; it might prove suspicious when it was discovered. "honestly, I don't know, so much is believed isn't it? Anything is possible" Daniel said, hardly giving anything away that he knew more then he let on. "but nothing is as it seems" Hugo said with a smile, Daniel nodded with a smile back.

"how come your on the ship? An archaeologist like yourself?" Daniel asked, he found it so surprising that his great grandfather had been on the ship, let alone a first class passenger. "shipment to the museum in America, fine artefacts to donate lad" "really?" Daniel couldn't be more shell shocked. "guess the conspiracy was true" he muttered. "pardon lad?" "um, nothing, I just heard something about artefacts on titanic" "right you are, but you didn't hear that from me" Hugo said with a wink. "right" "after this ship ends and docks at America, I will present my artefacts to the museum and ride the next ship back to Egypt to abode my work, I plan that we make a great discovery" Daniel swallowed guiltily, none of the artefacts would make it to America But his mind worked overtime when he realised that his great grandfather may just be part of the archaeological team that discovered Neferiti.

He found himself suddenly very proud to be related to his family line. Why didn't nick tell him that Hugo was on titanic? Did he even know? "here" Daniel held out the book to him. "no lad, if it intrigues you that much, I would like you to have it; besides, your the only one other then that rich aster that's taken a liking to my work" Daniel smiled, "thank you sir, this means a lot to me" "think nothing of it, and of course, aster is interested for the money, but your not, I can tell you love history as much as I do" Daniel nodded and stared at the book. "thank you, for the book" "and your very welcome" "may I take your photograph? For the headlines? First class and third class conversing" an obvious photographer asked. "oh, you don't need to do that" Daniel tried to say. "pish lad, come on" "eh, sure.." the photo was taken, Daniel couldn't help but wonder that when he went back to his own time, the photo would be on the website.

13th April 14:30pm

the team were sitting on the boat deck, it had gotten colder and they managed to 'acquire' some warmer clothing. It was getting closer to the time and they were starting to get anxious. "I don't think I can do this" Daniel spoke up. "do what?" Jack asked, leaning back against the steps he was sitting in front of. "keep quiet, not say anything to try and help"

"for crying out loud Daniel, we've been over this; it's not our place" "not our place, we're on board the ship aren't we? We can save all these people if we just-" "no Daniel, I thought you agreed we weren't gonna do anything" "what about Jake and his mother? Captain smith? Mr Andrews? Hugo? No one on this ship deserves to die Jack" "you don't think I know that? Don't think I know less then 800 people survive?" "we can make that number grow a bit, just by helping a little; we might even be able to prevent it" Daniel was losing his will power, his heart ached as each day passed by, it ached when he saw the children on board, it ached when he had heard the captain order more speed. "we should not interfere with the past Daniel Jackson, we should leave it alone" "I'm sorry Daniel, I really wish we could" Sam said, she saw his inner struggle. "we're talking about over two thousand people" Daniel said and then stood up and left them.

"Daniel-" Sam tried to call after him. "leave him Sam, let him be alone for a bit" Jack said quietly, it was killing him just as much to not do anything; that's why he tried to get the captain to slow down that day when he argued with Ismay Why Sam tried to get Thomas Andrews to convince the captain to practice the lifeboats. That was all they could do, even that was interfering. Heck, being on this boat was more or less interfering.

Sam, Jack and Teal'c went in search for him after an hour on the boat deck. They split up and Jack walked through D-deck to see if he had returned to the cabin. Sam checked around the staircase where she knew Daniel was fascinated by the famous clock and the artwork. Teal'c checked the rest of the boat deck and asked a couple of third class if they had seen him. Jack made his way to F-deck and ran into Jake's mother. "Jack" she greeted and was about to say something else. "hey, listen, Margaret, have you seen Daniel? Can't find him" "he hasn't been down here" "what were you gonna say?" "I was actually gonna ask if you had seen Jake this morning?" "oh, no sorry, he run off?" "always exploring, I have hopes for that boy, he'll become a fine member of society one day, he always tells me he wants to help people" she said.

Jack bit his lip with a smile, "we'll look together" he said, "thank you" she nodded and they went in search of their missing company.

Jake climbed the stairs with his brown bear up to C-deck. He was completely lost and tears stained his cheeks, he wasn't meant to wonder off from his mother. But he wanted to find Jack and show him his teddy.

"Jake's father died a year ago, he's been a little lonely since then; with just me looking after him. We had nothing left in Southampton, we scraped enough together to board the ship...and we never looked back" Margaret explained as her and Jack continued to search. "I'm sorry" she shook her head, "we're going to new York to start a fresh, hopefully..." "I'm-I'm sure you will.." Jack felt so awful, he nearly told her right there; but forced it down. "Jake has been a bit more happier since he met you and your friends" she said with a smile. "yeh well, he's a good kid" "I know, why are you four on the boat?" "we erm...we're kind of explorers, we like to see the world, as much as we can" Jack partially lied, they were explorers, just galaxy ones.

Jake looked up at the wooden double doors that were open. He stepped into the library, peering around, hoping to find someone to help him find his mum. He sniffed and hugged the bear to his chest, he then moved to sit down in the corner of two shelves, the ship was huge, but it was massive to a small seven year old. Daniel sat with his legs propped up, his eyes watered a little with sadness. He didn't know it was going to be so hard. He stared up at a painting on the wall, the painting was of the ship before it sailed off. "I'm sorry" he muttered to it. He started to hear faint sobs that sounded like a child. He frowned and stood up, he walked around the library as the sobs became clearer. Daniel peered around a bookcase and spotted Jake sitting in the corner. "Jake?" the boy looked up and his face lit up. "Danny!" he gleamed and ran to him. "what are you doing here?" Daniel asked in a soft voice as he bent down to the boys level.

"I got lost...mum told me not to wander, but I did, I got lost" "why did you wander off Jake?" Daniel asked, wiping the tears from Jakes face with his sleeve. "I wanted to show Jack my bear" Daniel smiled. "come on, let's go find your mum, ok?" the boy nodded and Daniel led him out of the library. Screw time lines, he was going to do everything he could to help when the time came; he didn't care any more

"what's your bears name?" Daniel asked when they walked up onto the boat deck. "I didn't have a name, but I named him this morning" "what'd you name him?" "Jack" the boy beamed up at him. Daniel chuckled. "Jack the bear huh? Got a ring to it I guess" the boy laughed.

"any luck?" Sam asked as she and Teal'c met Jack and Margaret in the middle of D-deck. "nope, Teal'c and I just searched the libraries; not even in there" Jack replied. "Jake's missing too" he added. "perhaps we should re-check the boat deck" Teal'c suggested. "yeh, let's go" Jack agreed.

Daniel and Jake were stood near the railings, the ocean crashed up quickly at the bottom. The sun was setting and darkening the ship which led it to light up with the night lights. "I wanna be a doctor when I grow up" Jake said. "really? That's good Jake" "I wanna help people, like my bear today, he fell over and I helped heal his arm" Jake explained happily "that's nice, I'm sure you'll make a great doctor" Daniel said as he looked to the side with sorrow. "what's wrong?" the boy asked. Daniel smiled at him, "nothing" Jake looked up and smiled when he saw his mum with Jack, Sam and Teal'c "mummy!" he shouted and ran to her. "Jake" she gasped as she bent down to hug him.

"Daniel, there you are" Sam said as Daniel walked toward them. "you ok?" Jack asked hesitantly. Daniel nodded a little. "yeh" "what have I told you about wandering off" Margaret told the boy as she kissed his forehead. "I found him in the library, he just got lost, that's all" Daniel told her. "thank you Daniel" she said as she stood up. "I wanted to Jack my bear, but I got lost" Jake said and then turned to Jack. "that's a cool bear" Jack said as Jake showed him. "his name is Jack" the boy said, Daniel smiled at Jack's facial expression. "Jack the bear" Sam joked.

"cool" Jack commented with a grin and ruffled the boys hair.

The team retired to their cabin when it became late. "Daniel, I thought you should know- I tried to get the captain to slow the ship down today" Jack said, he didn't know why he said it, he just wanted Daniel to know that he had at least tried something. "really?" Daniel was surprised. "and we tried to get Mr Andrews to convince him to do a lifeboat practice" Sam said. Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat. "thank you, that means a lot" he told them in the darkness. "sure...should at least try something" Jack said. "Jake told me he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up" Daniel said after a while. "his mother told me, she said she had high hopes that Jake would make a better life for himself, his father died a year ago; it's why they're on ship" Jack replied.

"it is a tragedy that he may not get to" Teal'c said quietly. "well, we don't know he doesn't, who knows...he might be one of the survivors" Sam said, trying to reassure herself as well as the others. "maybe..." Jack said.

April 14th 10am

Sam, Jack, and Teal'c were on the boat deck with Margaret and Jake, they had grown close in the past four days they had been on the boat. It was just too hard not to get attached, Daniel was looking out over the ocean away from them. Today would be it, they day the iceberg was going to hit; the things they tried to do to prevent it failed, there was nothing else they could do. Sam walked over to him and stood at his side. "you ok?" she asked. "yeh...I was just thinking" Daniel said with a sad smile. "about what?" "this is gonna be the last time this ship sees daylight" he added. Sam looked out over the ocean "yeh" she replied. Daniel closed his eyes before they glistened slightly. "I'm just gonna be alone for a while, ok?" he told her, she could see the sorrow in his eyes. "ok" she said with a smile, stroking his arm comfortingly. Daniel then left to be on his own, he couldn't face anyone at the moment.

"he ok?" Jack asked. "yeh, just wants to be alone for a bit" Sam replied. Jack nodded. "he is most distressed" Teal'c said.

"why is Daniel sad?" Jake asked, Jack smiled "he's, just a little under the weather" "maybe he needs a doctor, I'll go make him feel better" Jake said standing up. Margaret grabbed his arm. "I think Daniel just wants to be left alone, you can see him later" Sam smiled at him "he'll find us at dinner Jake" "ok"

Daniel sat on the bench in the middle of the ship, he held the book he'd been given at arms length. Staring at it, he didn't know what to do with himself; he felt so helpless. "good morning lad" came a familiar voice. Daniel looked up to see Hugo standing over him. "hi" he greeted. "finished the book?" Hugo asked as he sat down. "yes, thank you; its incredible" "I appreciate your compliment, I didn't manage to catch your name the other day" "it's- Doug, Doug Phillips" "it's a pleasure to meet you Doug, your more interesting then half the first class on this ship" Daniel chuckled. "thank you sir.." "are you troubled Doug?" "no, just thinking about things; how the world is so much bigger then people realise. You want them to know, but-they can't really ever know" "I know what your talking about, no one ever truly understands an archaeologists world" Hugo replied. "yeh" Daniel nodded

he doubted they were talking about the same thing, but at least Hugo thought so.

April 14th 18:00pm

Sam was stood on a higher level of the boat deck with Jack. "getting closer.." she said as she leaned on his shoulder. "I know" he replied quietly. She turned her head as Mr Andrews approached her. "Gwen, I am sorry" he said. "for what?" "I couldn't convince the captain about the practice" "it's all right, it's not your fault" she said with a smile and then added. "whatever happens, it's not your fault" Thomas nodded gratefully and left them alone. "subtle?" Jack asked half sarcastically. "I just...wanted him to know, I didn't want him to feel guilty; he's a good man" Sam said. Jack nodded and looked out over the boat.

"in a few hours, Teal'c and I will make sure the Stargate is ready" "ok, I'll go too" she said.

"I want you to stay here and keep Daniel in check; make sure he doesn't do anything, times running out...he's bound to lose the battle with himself" "ok"

Daniel and Teal'c were below discussing how the hell they were going to get to the Stargate with all the water rising. Daniel remained quiet about the iceberg, at least for now; time was drawing near and he wasn't sure how long he could bite his tongue. Teal'c turned to him "whatever will transpire Daniel Jackson, it will not be your fault" Daniel nodded and looked away at the ocean, it was so calm. "feels like it" he muttered.

April 14th 22:00

"I don't think I've ever seen such a flat calm. Like a mill pond, Not a breath of wind" the captain said, sipping on his lemon tea.  
>"It will make the bergs harder to see, with no breaking water at the base" a guard told him "Hmm. Well, I'm off. Maintain speed and heading, Mr. Lightoller" Edward replied "Yes, sir"<p>

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were gathered around in a group with Margaret and Jake They were laughing and talking away into the night, they were trying to act as normal as possible. Jack looked at his watch, "Teal'c, I'm gonna go check on something in the cabin quickly" he stood up and Teal'c followed suit. "I will accompany you" Jack smiled, "we'll be back" he said. "can I come?" Jake asked "you stay with your mum, don't leave her side, ok?" Jake gave him a confused frown "I'll be back" Jack said again. "ok" the boy nodded. Daniel and Sam glanced at each other.

"god, it's bloody cold innit?" one of two guards from the lookout uttered. "you know, I can smell ice, you know, when it's near" he added. "bollocks" the other guard cursed. "but I can, all right!"

from the control room, a crewmen by the name of Mr Murdoch peered in the doorway. "did you ever find those binoculars for the lookouts?" he asked another.

"haven't seen them since Southampton" a younger man replied. "right, well, I'll be on my rounds" Murdoch told them "cheerio"

"what will you do when the ship docks?" Margaret asked the two remaining. Daniel fell silent, "we're not sure yet" Sam answered for both of them. "well, you said you were explorers, I hope you find what your looking for anyways"

22:30

Jake looked sad. "when we do get off, we might not see you again" "I'm sure they'll try and keep in touch Jake" Sam looked at Daniel as he closed his eyes. "Daniel? Are you ok?" he shook his head. "I can't do this, i've gotta say something" Daniel stood up abruptly and ran to head for the control room. "Daniel!" Sam called after him, "wait here" Sam told their too stunned friends. "Daniel!" Sam called again as she ran after him.

"stop the ship!" he shouted when he reached the guards at the control deck. "what?" "you have to stop the ship! There's an iceberg not far off from here!" "are you out of your mind? There's clear waters way out" "I'm telling you now! Stop the ship or turn the boat!" "get im outta here would ya" a guard tried to grab Daniel but the archaeologist shoved him off and reached for the wheel. "sir! You can't do that!" another guard pushed him back. Sam ran in "Daniel!" Sam called, Daniel was beyond caring, he grabbed hold of the guard "if you don't stop this ship or change it's position, more then half of these people are going to die!" the guard frowned and turned to another. "fetch the master-at-arms" he said. "aren't you listening to me!" "Daniel, stop it" "everyone will die if you don't do something now!"

"what the hell is going on here?" a larger man asked as he angrily appeared in the doorway. "listen to me!" "Daniel, come on" Sam tried to reason. The master-at-arms grabbed Daniel and yanked him back.

"how dare you make up such horrible lies you third class filth! come with me!" Daniel tried to pull back

"get off! I'm not lying! There's an iceberg!" he yelled as he was dragged out of the control room, Sam ran to follow after him. Another smaller man appeared to help "he's telling the truth!" she then exclaimed. "knew you were with him! Get em both down to E-deck! The arrest room" the other guy dragged Sam behind the other and both were led away. Jack and Teal'c chose that time to reappear after checking the Stargate over. Jack turned when he heard the shouts of his team members voices. "what the-" "your making a mistake!" Daniel shouted. "oh for crying out loud, dammit Daniel, ya just had to didn't you?" Jack muttered. Teal'c was about to run to help but Jack stopped him. "no, we can't afford to get involved, we'll get them later, if we all get arrested then we've got no hope" Teal'c stared after his two friends, "very well"

they made their way over to Margaret and Jake "what's going on? Daniel and Samantha just got taken away" she said "are they ok?" Jake asked with concern. "err, they'll be fine; I'll get to them, don't worry"

the guards repositioned themselves back to their posts. "crazy one eh?" they chuckled. "gotta have a few screws lose"

Sam and Daniel were shoved forward and hand cuffed to the pipes in the arrest room. "your making a mistake! Change the ships direction before its too late" Daniel tried again. Bailey, the larger of the two master-at-arms frowned angrily. "you have to do something" Sam piped in. bailey grabbed her by the jaw roughly, "you should learn to mind your place" he told her, obviously demeaning her class. "leave her out of this, she had nothing to do with it" Daniel told him. Bailey turned back to Daniel, whose eyes glared daggers at him. "your going to die too" bailey sneered "for all your fake story is worth" he said and threw his fist into Daniels midsection. Daniel groaned as he fell forward against the pipe. "I'll see your locked away for the things you said" bailey and the other then walked from the room. "you can't just leave us here!" Sam shouted at them.

Daniel tried to regain his balance, wincing as he breathed in and out. "are you ok Daniel?" she asked. "oh...yeh, perfect"

23:00

Teal'c took Jack to one side "O'Neill, should we not attempt to get them free now?" Jack looked at his watch, "still got forty minutes till the ship hits, be easier to go look for them then" "do you still intend to do nothing?" "well, Daniels little episode didn't seem to faze any did it?" "it doesn't appear so"

"Jack? What's going on?" Margaret asked as she and Jake moved to stand beside them. Jack turned to her and smiled, the best he could hope for them was to prey they got on a boat. "you should go, get inside; it's getting cold" Jake yawned as Jack ruffled his hair. "probably get to bed eh?" "are you sure you don't want my help looking for Daniel and Samantha?" she asked him. "we'll be fine ma'am" Jack told her and Teal'c nodded. "right, probably see you in the morning then" there was silence "yeh...probably" Jack trailed off quietly, watching the two disappear into the ships decks.

"I'm sorry I got us into this Sam" Daniel told her guiltily "it's not your fault Daniel, I knew how much it meant to you, to try and help them" "not that it did a lot of good anyway" he replied. "still, sorry Sam" he added. "don't be, Jack will find us; we'll make it"

23:38

Jack looked at his watch, "this is it" he said, his breath visible in the air.

the two guards on the high post blew on their hands to try and keep warm. "dammit it's cold eh?" the other shook his head, "stop complaining, your like an old woman" they laughed a little as they continued to look out to sea. Their faces fell as a large iceberg suddenly came into view point. "bugger me!" one of them shouted as he rang the bell behind him hard. The other ran down the post and grabbed the phone.

He held it as it rang. "pick up you bastards!" he shouted, the ringing then stopped "is there anyone there?" he then asked. "yes, what do you see?" came the reply. "iceberg, right ahead!" the guard shouted back. Jack and Teal'c watched from their position at the railings. "Christ..." Jack muttered.

"iceberg right ahead!" a panicked shout came in the control room. "hard to starboard!" came a response. "hard to starboard!" came another. "full astern!"

"hard over!" "helms hard over sir"

"why aren't they turning?" the guard from the post asked to himself as he worriedly watched as they approached the iceberg. "is it hard over!?" he shouted. "it is, yes, it's hard over sir" he watched it get closer as the ship slightly turned. "come on, come on, turn, yes..." he repeated softly. "she's gonna hit!" came a shout from the other guard. "Jesus Christ!"

the ship rocked as it violently struck the berg and scraped along side it, large chunks of ice broke away as the ship hit from underneath and from the top slightly. "get back!" Jack shouted as some of the ice broke onto the boat deck. The ship continued to rock as the last part scraped it.

Daniel looked up "you feel that?" "yeh..." "the iceberg, we must have just hit it" Sam gave him a feared look. "it's too late, there's nothing else we can do; we've gotta try and get out of here" she said. "how?" "I dunno"

"oh my god..." the guard whispered. The other turned from next to him "phew..that was a close shave weren't it?" the first guard glared and grabbed his shirt. "smell ice can ya? Bleeding Christ!"

Jack looked back at the iceberg as they drifted past it "should have tried harder..." he muttered. "nothing could be prevented O'Neill" Teal'c tried to comfort him.

The captain appeared in the control room, "what was that, Mr Murdoch?" he asked.

"an iceberg sir, I put her hard to starboard, and ran the engines full astern, but it was too close, I tried to port round it but- she hit...and the-" "close the white tight doors" "the doors are closed sir" "all stop" "aye sir" "find the carpenter, get him to sound the ship, note the time and enter it in the log"

Margaret awoke after only half an hour of being asleep, the jolt made her sit up. She got off the bed and switched on the light when she realised her feet were wet. "oh no" she then sprang forward, "Jake" she nudged her boy. "Jake, wake up" the boy stirred and turned to her. "what's wrong mommy?" "the cabin, it's flooding; we have to go" she told him. He got up and gasped when his feet touched the water, "it's cold" he said. "I know sweetheart, let's get on the boat deck; a pipe probably burst, we'll go tell someone" she said. "ok, we gotta go find Jack" he said. "we'll find him later" "no, we gotta" she sighed, "ok, but let us get to the boat deck first ok?" he nodded in agreement.

The two ran down the corridor, confusion set in as everyone started to make their way down. "don't let go of my hand Jake" "what's happening mummy?" "I don't know, I don't know"

23:55

"Teal'c! Grab that rope!" Jack suddenly shouted "O'Neill?" "they're about to fill the boats, let's help anyway we can, I wanna lower the death toll as much as possible". "are you sure we should-" "Teal'c, Daniel was right...we've gotta do something" Teal'c nodded

"start to lower!" the guard instructed a crewmen on the first boat. Jack ran to him "stop!" "who are you? Get back sir!" "listen to me! Lower that boat with so little people in and you'll be sorry, you know perfectly well that this ship doesn't have enough for everyone! Now fill these boats as much as you can, got it!?" "this isn't your decision to make" William told him.

Teal'c stepped forward, towering over the man. "you will be wise to listen, it may well save many lives" William looked frightful and swallowed the lump of fear. "r-right" he stammered.

he then regained his confidence. "more women and children! This way, orderly fashion!" the first lifeboat was soon full as more women and children were led on. "lower away!" "good man" Jack said, "keep to it, and ignore all that seating according to class crap, don't care if they complain, just get anyone on those boats" William nodded.

00:20

Daniel looked over at the door way "uh oh" "what?" Daniel nodded in the direction of the door. "oh my god" water began pouring in through the gap. "help!" "somebody help!" they both started to yell and fruitlessly try to break their cuffs. "stand on here" Sam said as she held onto the pipe to stand on the walls ledge, Daniel then followed suit.

Jack and Teal'c were loading up a boat at the other end. "this is not suitable" a woman looked at the boat that was a mixture of first, second and a few third. "just get on the boat ma'am!" Jack shouted and lifted her on without her consent He looked at his watch, they had an hour before the solar flare. "Teal'c!" Jack shouted over the panicked noise. "I'm gonna go look for carter and Daniel! Keep helping these people get on the boats! Anyone! Women, children and men! Just get them on!" Jack ordered, "ok!" Teal'c shouted back.

Jack ran through the crowded people on the boat deck. He spotted the master-at-arms from earlier and grabbed hold of him. "what do you think your doing!?" "shut up! I don't have time for this, you arrested two of my friends a couple of hours ago, where are they!?" "get your hands off me or I'll have you in cuffs" Jack shook him hard. "the ship is sinking you son of a bitch! Where are my friends!?" bailey smiled a little, "it may appear your friend was right" Jack frowned and decked him, then regretted it as he was now out cold. "crap.."

he ran into the foyer just inside of the boat, he didn't know where to head next. He couldn't think straight when time was so short. He ran through some double doors and found himself in a corridor of some cabin deck.

"Capitan, Capitan, where should I go? Please?" a young woman asked Edward, she was carrying a small baby in her arms. She was ignored as the captain couldn't face the tragedies that were going on around him. Teal'c walked forward, faintly hearing her plea, he gently pulled her over "there is room for you on this boat" he said kindly and lifted the woman with her baby carefully into the boat. "thank you, stranger, thank you loads" Teal'c smiled and nodded, he looked over as the band he'd seen play set their instruments down. "right here lads, like the captain said, nice and cheery so there's no panic, wedding dance"

Jack ran down another corridor, he then spotted a familiar face. "is there anyone in here?" Mr Andrews asked as he knocked on a cabin door. "Mr Andrews!" Jack called. "Jack? I thought that you and your friends might have gone for a boat" "not yet, one of them is helping passengers board them, but two of my friends were arrested, where would the master-at-arms take them?" "Jack, the ship is sinking-" "please, tell me" "ok, take the elevator to the bottom. Go to the left down the crewman's passage.  
>Then go right and left again at the stairs. You'll come to a long corridor..."<p>

Jack nodded and ran to help his friends, he was close to the elevator when he heard shouts. He hesitated when he saw the lift on the right, more shouts were heard to the left. He glanced both ways, "dammit" he then made his way to the right.

"get back! I say, get back! This is not the exit!" Jack ran forward as the shouts got louder. "you can't keep us locked down here like animals! The ships bloody sinking!"

"mummy, is that true? Are we sinking?" Jake asked. "don't worry sweetheart, they're just filling the boats with the first class, then we're next ok?" Jake nodded,

"what about Jack? And Daniel? And Sammy and Teal'c?" "they'll find a boat, Jake, they will"

"get back! Women and children to the front and we can get some order!" the crowd were still pushing against the gates. "get back! Back I say!" "for christsakes there are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!" Jack ran toward the two stewards. "hey! Unlock that gate now!" he shouted from the other side. "this is not an exit!" "let these people out now!" Jack yelled as he grabbed one of them by the shirt. The steward nodded and grabbed the keys shakily out of his pocket. The crowd yelled and screamed, the other crewmen pulled out his little pistol "order! Lets have some order here!" Jack grabbed his arm. "are you out of your mind!? There are people that are gonna die on this ship without you adding to it! These people aren't a threat to you, they just wanna live" the steward opened the gate and the crowd burst through. The steward with the keys was punched in the face by an Irish man on the way through.

Jack let the crewman go and stepped to the side before he got knocked over. Jake tripped as he was knocked over. Margaret stopped when she realised he wasn't holding her hand. "Jake!?" she shouted and ploughed back as the group thinned out. "Margaret!" Jack called when he spotted her. He bent down and helped Jake up. "Jack!" the boy called happily. "Jack, what's happening?" she asked. "the ship hit an iceberg! You and Jake have to get to a boat right now! Find Teal'c! He's helping the other passengers, he'll get you on" "what about you?" "i've gotta go find Sam and Daniel" Jack began to make his way back the way he came. "stay together!" he shouted at them and ran back. "come on Jake" she said and grabbed his hand tightly.

Jack reached the elevator eventually, "sorry sir, the lifts are closed" "get out of my way" "the lifts are closed sir!" "I don't care!" Jack shouted and shoved him inside. "down to E-deck" he ordered. Jack watched the lift as it counted down the decks, water suddenly began to pour in as they reached E-deck. "crap!" Jack cursed and grabbed hold of the gate to pry it open. "I'm going back up! I'm going back up!" the steward shouted as Jack left the elevator. Jack shook his head, he made his way through the almost knee high water. He was already shivering, the water was so cold. "crew passage, crew passage..." he muttered as he followed the instructions in his head.

"carter! Daniel!" he began to call out to them as he shifted through the water. "Sam! Daniel!"

"did you hear something?" Daniel asked as he tried to remain on the ledge that was proving more difficult. "what?" "thought I heard someone"

"carter!" "Daniel!"

"it's Jack.." Sam said with a smile. Daniel nodded, "Jack! we're in here!" he yelled. Sam began to to clink her cuffs on the pipes. Jack stopped when her heard the noise, "Sam!?" "Jack! We're in here!" "Daniel!?" "in here colonel!"

Jack made his way quickly through as the noise grew closer. "carter! Daniel!" he shouted again and found a door and pushed it open with force. "Jack!"

Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he found them. "you stubborn idiot! I knew you weren't gonna keep quiet" "Jack, you can yell at me later; you know, when we're not about to drown" Daniel said, "colonel, you have to find something to break the cuffs" Sam told him. Jack kissed her "ok, hang on" Jack left again. "we'll just wait here.." Daniel muttered. The water was slightly rising, "hurry Jack!"

Jack came back with an axe "this will do right?" Sam nodded a little. "err no!" Daniel protested. "there's not much of a choice right now Daniel! If you hadn't have opened your mouth, we wouldn't be In this situation" Jack steadied the axe and brung it down on Sam's cuffs breaking the link. "it worked!" she yelled and hugged him tight. "Daniel, you trust me?" "wha- I'm not sure I want to at this point" "this deck is gonna flood any minute, then we will be done for!" "ok! Ok!, just do it" Daniel yelled and looked away. Jack brought the axe down and cut the link, Daniel realised his hands were still intact. "phew...ok, that happened, now what?" "let's get the hell out of here" Jack said.

"where's Teal'c!?" Sam shouted as they made their way through another cabin deck that weren't as high up in water. "he's on the boat deck! Helping passengers into the boats"

"wha-?" they stopped "thought we could at least lower the death toll.." Jack said. Daniel nodded with a smile. "guess you did listen to me" "changed my mind" the boats walls creaked as the lights flickered on and off. Daniel looked back as water seeped through double doors at the end of the corridor. "I think we should go, right now"

the door burst out as it broke apart and a whole load of water came at them fast. "run!" Jack shouted at his team. "run!" he yelled again as they ran as fast as they could. The water caught them and they were rushed forward with the fast flowing current. It was rising up to the ceiling fast, Sam grabbed for a pipe and gasped for breath. She looked around, "Jack!?" she yelled out, he burst from the water and grabbed the metal pole breathing heavily. "where-where's Daniel?" he gasped out. "I dunno..." Sam said worriedly. "Daniel!" Jack called out. "Daniel!" Sam tried.

Daniel burst out of the water with a struggle, he reached for the pipe but his hand slipped. Jack managed to grab it and pull him up, "are you ok?" Daniel nodded quickly trying to catch his breath as he spat water out and grabbed hold of the pipe. "we gotta swim for it!" Jack shouted.

They swam as much as they could with the tide working against them.

Teal'c helped lower the last of the sixteen lifeboats at the other end of the ship. "Mr Murdoch! We're ready for the four collapsibles" a crewman shouted over the noise. "right o, let's hurry!" Teal'c looked around for his friends, he was concerned they hadn't made it. The ship was beginning to tilt as it sank down on the right side. Mr Andrews came up on boat deck to judge the life boats capacity; he was at least pleased most of them carried a good load of people, some of them even holding men. He looked down at one of the boats being rowed away, he noticed only a few first class on there. "Why was that boat launched less then half full!?" "not now Mr Andrews" "there! A boat full of just 12 people! 12!" "the passengers didn't want to be crowded with the third class sir"

"ridiculous! People are dying and it's up to you to make sure you save them! Now fill those collapsibles Mr Lightoller forgodsake man!"

the crewman regretted his mistake as he watched the boat with only 12 people in row away. "bloody hell..."

Jack, Sam and Daniel made their way to the boat deck out of breath, coughing and spluttering. "now...what?" Daniel asked breathlessly. "we gotta find Teal'c and get to the Stargate! We've got half an hour left!" they nodded and turned to make their way through the panicked passengers still on board. " daddy!" a little one shouted from a far as people stepped on the other life boat. "it'll be fine darling, don't you worry, it's goodbye for a little while, only for a little while" the man tried to reassure his little girl as she was lowered away with her mother. Daniel looked at the people around him, he just about spotted Hugo by the one of the windows. "wait for me Jack!" Daniel shouted. "Daniel? Daniel! What are doing!?" Jack shouted as he grabbed his arm. "i've gotta help him to a boat!" "who!?" "Hugo!" "we don't have time! We have to find Teal'c and get out of here!" "I can't Jack! I've gotta help-" "we know he survives Daniel! Come on!" "and what if I'm the reason he does Jack!?" "he survives! We have to go now!" Jack yanked him away, Daniel looked back with regret and followed him.

"stay close Jake!" Margaret shouted as she clung to his hand. A few people ran past them as they neared the remaining collapsible on the right side. They were knocked into and Jake's hand slipped from hers. "mummy! Mummy!" he tried to shout over the noise as a flare was sent up into the air and lit up the sky for a few seconds. Margaret reached the life boat "women and children first! All aboard!" she turned round "come on Jake" she said but realised her son wasn't with her. "Jake? Jake!?" she stared around in panic and called out to her son. "Jake!" "come aboard miss" Mr Murdoch said as he reached for her arms. "no! My son! I have to go back for my son!" "yes ma'am now come on aboard" "Jake! Where are you!" "please miss, this way" "your not listening! Let me go! Please!" she struggled but another guard helped get her into the boat.

"row away! Quickly!" he shouted as the crewman quickly rowed the boat as the water rushed up the right side. Margaret screamed "no! Not yet! Jake! Jake!" she cried out to the top as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Teal'c!" Jack called his friend. "O'Neill! It is good to see you all safe" "likewise, come we gotta go now!" "this is the last boat O'Neill" "there's nothing else we can do..."

"mummy! Mummy!" Jake ran across the ship screaming and crying out; only to have his pleas deafened by the commotion.

The band stopped playing, "right, that's it then...goodbye wally-goodluck" two of them shook hands. "goodbye old chap" three of them walked away while the lead band member began to continue to play. The three stop walking and came back to play with him.

Daniel looked over, his breath visible "nearer my god to thee..." he said as the four watch them play. "Daniel..come on...there's nothing else we can do" Jack said, a hand on his shoulder. "Jack-" "come on, let's go.." Daniel nodded with glistening eyes.

The four ran for the foyer, hoping to god they could make it. Mr Ismay was spotted coming out of the foyer. Jack grabbed him suddenly "I hope your satisfied you stupid bastard, this is all your fault! Looks like you'll make the headlines now!" "Jack forget him! We don't have time!" Sam yelled. "Jack! Come on, he's not worth it!" Daniel grabbed for his arm. "you get cowardly in a boat, I hope you drown it the guilt, your the coward of titanic, the rest are the heroes" Jack pushed him into the wall and they continued to run. Mr Ismay stared after them in disbelief, he breathed deeply and moved onto the boat deck.

"wait!" Sam yelled as they ran past Mr Andrews in the first class lounge. "Mr Andrews!" she called. He turned to her with a sad expression, "won't you make a try for it?" she asked him "I'm sorry, for not building a stronger ship...young Gwen" "it's not your fault sir, damn headlines were all they cared about" Jack told him. "good luck to you all, your fine passengers...I saw you help with the lifeboats, your heroes" Sam smiled and gave him a hug. He nodded at them, "go on now"

they made their way down through the A-deck that was filling up with water. "come on!" Jack urged them to hurry.

"mummy!" "wait!" Jack stopped them. "Jack?" "O'Neill, we must go" "shh.."

"mummy! Where are you!?" "do you hear that?" Jack asked, "sounds like a child" Daniel said as they heard the cries. "you three make your way to the Stargate now!" Jack ordered. "what are you gonna do!?" Sam asked. "I'm gonna save one last passenger" he told them. "Jack!" Daniel called after him. "get to the gate!" Jack called over his shoulder. "come on, let's go" Sam said hesitantly and the three continued on. Jack turned down a left corridor and spotted Jake backed up against the wall. The water up to the boys chest. "Jake!?" he shouted. The boy looked up at the familiar voice. "Jack! Jack!" he called and Jack bent down and lifted him up. "what happened? Jake, where's your mother?" "I dunno, we got separated, I dunno know where she went..." the boy sobbed into Jack's shoulder.

"Jesus Christ..Jake? Jake listen to me, we're gonna get off the boat ok? But I need you to trust me, we're gonna have to swim fast, keep your head above the water as much as you can, can you do that?" "what about mummy?" Jack stroked his hair, aware the water rising. "I'm sorry Jake..but if there was a chance I could save you, she would want that, right?" tears fell from the boys face as he nodded. "good boy, do you trust me?" he asked. "uh huh.." "ok, let's get out of here" Jack placed Jake high on his back as his feet lifted from the floor when the water rose.

The next deck up, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c made a swim for the storage room. The room was high up and the water had risen to their waist line. "ten minutes left!" Sam shouted. "ah, I don't think this room is gonna last that long!" Daniel shouted as the water continued to pour in. Sam dialled the dhd that was almost covered up by the freezing water. "hurry Sam.." Daniel urged.

The gate cut off in the SGC as a team came through, the general stared down at them. The leader from sg13 shook his head, they'd sent out five teams over the past four days when SG1 missed their curfew to report in.

all of a sudden the gate began to dial automatically. Sg13 ran down the ramp and hoisted their guns ready with the guards in the gate room. "close the iris" the general ordered.

The Stargate activated and pushed the water toward them in a strong wave. They were pushed back into the other objects in the room against the wall. Teal'c surfaced first as he began to look for the other two. "major carter! Daniel Jackson!" "here!" Daniel yelled as he resurfaced, spluttering. "where's Sam!?" he then asked. Teal'c held his breath and swam under, he spotted her and swam down. Her leg caught under a large crate.

He helped brake it away and pulled her up to the surface. Daniel swam over to them, the water risen to their chests. "you ok!?" Sam nodded with a wince, "think my leg is broken...Daniel, your head-" "just a cut, where the hell is Jack!?" they looked back at the door as they swam back to the gate. Teal'c helped Sam keep above the water when she struggled. She checked her watch "five minutes..." she said. They stared at the door. "come on...come on, Jack.."

Jack suddenly appeared holding Jake above the water as much as he could while trying to keep himself up. "he's got Jake.." Daniel exclaimed. "Jack!" Sam shouted after him. "where's Margaret?" Daniel asked. Jack shook his head, Daniel nodded and gave the boy a smile. "Daniel! Sammy! Teal'c! I knew you were ok" "carter? How long?" "two minutes sir!" "we can't wait that long!" "it has to be accurate Jack!" she told him. "what is that Jack?" the boy asked. "it's an object that's gonna get us out of here, I'll explain later..." The water rose up to their chins as the power finally let out and cut off all the lights. "hold your breath Jake!" Jack shouted as the water overcame them.

The five were floating under the water, Sam typed in the code on her GDO from her pocket.

"receiving IDC sir, it's- sg1" the sergeant claimed in surprise, Hammond's eyes widen. "open the iris!" he ordered quickly

She watched her watch turn 1:30 and pointed at the gate, indicating they should go now. Teal'c dragged Sam with him through the gate, Daniel followed after them and Jack last, holding tightly onto Jake

The people at the SGC waited impatiently for the team to come through. The people in the gate room jumped as a whole load of water came through, followed eventually by Teal'c, Sam, Daniel and then Jack and a young boy they didn't recognise. "medical team to the gate room!" the general ordered and ran down to meet them as the gate shut down.

The team coughed and slowly sat up, soaked to the bone and shivering. "we've been searching...where the hell have you been?" Hammond asked. The group were silent, except for the sobs of Jake who clung to Jack. "long story...sir..." Sam said quietly. Daniel had his head in his hands, finding it hard to overcome the things they'd witnessed. "report to the infirmary..." Hammond told them with worry.

02:36

Screams filled the ship as the wood in the middle cracked loudly, splitting right down the middle. The right side broke away from the left and sank down into the ocean. The left side lifted up and held up for a few minutes, screams grew louder as some of the passengers fell from the top, crashing into the sea.

The last part of the ship began to slowly descend down as people tried to swim away from the suction. The words rms titanic slowly being enveloped by water as the tip succumbed to the ocean. Shouts and cries filled the sea as passengers cried for help.

Mr Murdoch looked on with sorrow at the tragedy they were witnessing, he shook his head, being on the boat with just 12 passengers and another crew member.

"right! Listen to me! We're going back right now!" "they'll swamp the boat!" "a snobbish woman claimed. "shut up! Those people are dying out there! There's plenty of room for more! We've gotta go back" the other guard nodded in agreement.

They sailed gently down as all had gone quiet... "right ahead sir..." Lowe said. "do you see any moving?" Murdoch asked, shining a torch. "no sir...none moving sir" "check them...bring that oar up here...check them, make sure" Lowe pulled a passenger up carefully. "these are- dead sir..."

"give way, ahead easy...careful with your oars, don't hit them.." Murdoch ordered sadly. "is there anyone alive out there!?" he began to shout. "can anyone hear me!?"

"hellloooo! Is there anyone alive out there!?" they got no response... "we waited too long..." Murdoch choked, he shook his head. "well, keep checking! Keep looking!"

"is there anyone alive out there!?" "sir, I saw movement over there!" Murdoch shined his torch back. "helllooo!" they headed forward slowly, being careful of the deceased. Lowe shone his torch to the side, a man was clung to a broken off door. "can you hear me sir!?" Murdoch shouted. "y-yess...i-i'm g-grateful..." the man said shivering as they helped him into the boat. "what's your name sir?" Lowe asked as he gave him a blanket. "Hugo..Hugo Ballard..sir, have you found any other survivors?" "not yet..." Hugo nodded sadly, staring at the spot titanic once was. "hope you made it...Doug"

SG1 were taken care of and had been given the once over, Sam's leg had been splintered and they were in fresh warm clothes.

the four were sat on the bed with the boy, Jake had his arms wrapped around his small legs. Janet had finished giving him the all clear, apart from a little water in his lungs that had been cleared now, he was physically doing ok. "what's gonna happen to me now...?" he asked quietly. Jack and Sam shared glances, "Jake..I know how hard this must be, I'm so sorry you got separated from her, - she would want you to have a better life"

"mummy? Did she live?" Daniel saw Jack hesitate to answer, they had no idea whether or not she did, they didn't think Jake truly knew what had happened, how they got here; but Daniel wanted Jake to believe. "yes, she did; they put her on a lifeboat and she lived" Daniel answered with a smile, stroking the boys arm and added "and she never stopped looking for you" Jake smiled with happy tears and then clung to Jack. Sam stroked his back "it's gonna be ok Jake" she told him. "what's gonna happen?" the boy asked again. Jack shifted awkwardly "well, you know Janet? The nice lady that helped you?" Jake nodded. "she's agreed to take you in, she has a daughter of her own you know, they'll take good care of you" Jack told him.

"why can't you? I want you to take care of me" Jake sobbed. "Jake.." "why can't Sammy be my new mommy?" "I'm sorry Jake, I wish we could, but our jobs- they require too much away time, we can't give you the attention you need.." Sam said sadly. "but-" "it'll be ok, Janet and Cassie are really close friends of ours, she's going to take great care of you; and besides, she's one of the best doctors on the planet; you wanted that right? To be a doctor?" Jack asked, Jake nodded. "she can teach you so many things, and we'll come visit as much as we can" Jake smiled with a sad nod. "promise?" Jack nodded, "yeh, promise" "ok"

the boy hugged him tightly, "good, you'll be fine"

Jack, Sam and Teal'c walked into Daniels dark office. "there you are.." Daniel looked up with a sad smile. "hey...how's Jake?" "he's ok, under the circumstances" "good..."

"Daniel, are you ok?" Sam asked him as they gathered near him. He was on the computer, "I guess..." "what you looking at?" Jack asked. "just wondering if anything we did made a difference..." "looking for pacific survivors?" he asked. "I thought I might see-" Daniel stopped himself when he came across some information.

"what? What is it?" Sam asked, looking closer. "photographs, these were taken on the boat..look"

"the camera must have been salvaged...it's me and my great grandfather"

"look there, it's us..."

"it says, passengers of the ship deemed as heroes as they helped people onto the lifeboats till the end..." Daniel read the small passage. "they think we died?" Jack questioned

"check this out, gawd.." "what?" Jack questioned "that's- weird.." "what is?" Sam re-asked. "it says, bodies were recovered on the 21st April" "yeh, we knew that...Daniel" "there's something else, one of them was Bruce Ismay..he never got on a lifeboat" "your kidding me?" Sam gasped. "no, his body was recovered and taken back to his family" "I don't believe it...that's defiantly something" "it appears we have altered history" Teal'c said. "you think this had something to do with what I said?" Jack asked. "well, you did sort of, brand him a coward before he even got on the boat" Daniel replied, "well yeh, I didn't think he'd listen though"

"guess he did" Sam said.

"it also says that the youngest passenger on board was only nine weeks old, he's still alive today, name of Millvina dean" "a woman and her small child were seeking help, I guided her to a lifeboat and she got on" Jack smiled, "your the reason that baby is still alive today" Teal'c smiled "indeed" "what about Margaret..? anything?" Daniel shook his head, "I don't know, it said some of the bodies recovered couldn't be identified, but she may have even got on a boat; there's no mention of her name"

Daniel pointed at the screen. "one thousand one hundred and forty passengers survived the sinking ship of the rms titanic, one thousand and eighty four died" Jack read the sentence aloud. "Jack, by interfering, we helped over four hundred more people survive then was suppose to" Daniel claimed. The three smile, "that's good" Jack said. Daniel nodded with a few happy tears, they hadn't prevented the disaster, but by helping load the boats, they saved an extra four hundred and thirty people. "that's very good, makes it worth interfering, doesn't it?" Jack nodded and pat Daniel on the shoulder. "yeh, it does"

"we just became part of Titanic's history" Sam stated in disbelief. "yeh, it's a weird feeling to say the least" Jack replied. "I'll go check on Jake" Sam said, "we'll all go, he's gonna need us now"

Sam and Teal'c left the room, Jack headed for the door as Daniel stopped. "you gonna be ok?" he asked the archaeologist. Daniel looked at the computer, "I'll be fine, we saved four hundred and thirty people Jack...I'm proud of that" Jack smiled, "yeh, you should be, come on...the kid needs us" "yeh.."


	4. Chapter 3 - kibou

Stargate SG1: The mini series

Episode 3: Kibou

Jack walked down the hall heading to the mess after getting dressed to start another day. The kind of day he hated, no off world mission, no standard recon, just plain-boring updating paper work stuff. His team however, enjoyed this kind of day, a chance to study the things that they had brung back from various planets. Daniel had been sent an artefact from Russia that had been found by Sergei Rudenko; he was currently in the process of deciphering it's symbols. Sam was working on a newly developed version of the invisible item, that they had been given by the Neyra's before they were unable to return to the planet. Teal'c was assisting Colonel Reynolds, training two new recruits for sg17 down on level B17.

As Jack was walking he ran into Daniel, who had his eyes glued to a sheet of paper. "hey Jack" the younger of the two greeted without even looking up. Jack rolled his eyes as they continued to walk. "Daniel, having fun?" Daniel smiled, he knew Jack hated this kind of work. "aren't you?" he asked in mock tone. Jack gave him a silent glare "anything going on?" he then asked, nodding to the paper. "err, I don't think so, I'm surprised Doctor Rudenko even sent it to me" Daniel replied, looking over the sheet with the lab results. "nothing out of the ordinary then?" "no, but maybe I'm missing something, I mean I doubt the Russians would send this artefact to me if it didn't have some sort of strange readings"

"hey, wait up" Sam called as she caught up with them. "hey" Jack greeted "how's the project?" Daniel asked. "good, think we could have a great weapon on our hands" she replied. "I thought it wasn't a weapon?" asked jack, Daniel looked up "it creates invisibility Jack, what would you use it for?" Jack was silent "good point"

"how's Jake settling in?" Sam asked. "good, he asked about us, wants to know when we're gonna see him" Sam nodded. "Christmas is coming up, we have some leave then" "yes...Tori wants us together, it's also Sha're's first birthday" Daniel said.

"we'll have a party" Jack said bluntly. "she's one Jack" "so? Christmas, birthday- cake, do you see where I'm going with this?" "think it's a little much?" "nope, besides, it'll be Jake's first Christmas here too" "ok, I couldn't think of anything else anyway"

The sirens on the base suddenly sounded, alerting them of gate activation "well, I guess it might not be boring after all" Jack said as the three then made their way to the control room. "what we got general?" asked jack as they reached their destination, he tried not to sound excited. "we're not sure yet, no code has come through" Hammond replied. They stare at the screen awaiting something to tell them the person on the other end was friendly. "now receiving...something sir" Walter told them, they got closer to the screen. The waves of audio jumped up and down in fuzz for a couple of minutes. "audio message?" Daniel asked. "think so" Sam replied as she sat down in the empty seat next to Walter "I can't hear anything" Jack said, more or less stating the obvious, but hinting at them to fix it.

"play the feedback through split audio" Sam ordered, Walter changed the feedback and they could just about hear someone. They all strained their hearing to listen. "please-must-help-fire-danger-longer-" "much clearer" Jack said sarcastically. Daniel shook his head and grabbed the small mike, "this is Daniel Jackson, who are we talking to?" they then fell silent as they strained to listen again. "daniel-we-are—it's—Garan-" "Garan?" Sam questioned, "isn't that Laira's son from Edorian?" she then asked. "yeh, it is" Jack confirmed "Garan, are you in immediate danger?" Daniel asked. "night—not-long-danger—soon-" "I don't think he'd be contacting us like this if he were being pursued" Jack said to the general. Daniel and Sam look toward him, awaiting permission. "all right, heads up people, open the iris" the general ordered. "ok, Garan, it's safe for you to come through now" Daniel told him as the iris opened.

They waited, and sure enough the not so young boy any more stepped through their Stargate. He looked around with awe, he'd never been on the other side of the gate before. He looked a little taken aback by the armed men that were at the end of the ramp. "stand down people" he heard a voice from above call out. Garan looked for a familiar face, he relaxed when he spotted Daniel, Jack and Sam to the left.

"is it Garan?" the general asked for confirmation. "yep, that's him, only older" Jack said as he, Daniel and Sam walked down into the gate room to greet him. "Garan, good to see you" Daniel greeted. Garan nodded and stared over at Jack, one look could tell the young man was tired and over stressed. "what's going on?" "i've come seeking help...please, you must help us" Garan pleaded. "what happened?" Sam asked with concern. "the fire rain is back"

The group moved to the briefing room for privacy, they were puzzled to say the least. "fire rain?" Jack questioned "yes, it happened four days ago.." Garan started, his eyes brimmed with tears. "you said that it would not happen again in our lifetime, you said it wouldn't again for a hundred a fifty years!" Garan yelled. "it shouldn't have" Jack lamely argued back, not sure what he was suppose to say. "you were wrong!" Garan replied, slamming his fist on the desk. "Garan, as much as I want to believe you; Jack's right, the fire rain was meant to be a once in a generation type thing" Daniel said, at least trying to defend Jack. "it happened ok? I know what I saw, I know it, I was there...it hit the ground and there was no warning..."

"it doesn't make any sense, what with our calculations and-" Sam began "is it possible carter?" Jack interrupted "I don't know" "you said it wouldn't happen, my mother believed in you, she believed all of you- even when the fire rain first struck-" Garan began. "first struck?" Daniel asked. "it has struck three times in four days" "Laira?" jack questioned, fearing his question. "...she went to the Stargate after the second time, she knew you would be able to help us again, I waited for her to return..." Garan broke off, trying his hardest not to cry. "Garan? What happened?" Daniel asked softly. Garan looked at Jack, eyes red "she did not return...she's dead" the group looked down in sorrow. Jack closed his eyes for a few seconds before daring to face Garan "I'm sorry..." he said.

"she believed you... we all did, and- and now, everything is wrong" "we're sorry Garan, we truly believed our assumptions were right...we couldn't have known-" Daniel said, he knew Jack must be grieving a little inside, he had fallen in love with Laira back then.

"I'm truly sorry son, but- I think you had something in mind when you came to us for help" the general said.

"I didn't want to come here, but my mother told me if something happened to her, I was to try and get to you; it was her wish for you to help us survive" "the villages?" Daniel asked, now he was fearing his question. "there are only few remaining from each village...they have band together in one place now, less then forty people remain because of the disaster" sorrow filled the room again. "it's not that I don't want to help, I'm really sorry about your mom, but what sort of help do you want? I mean, folks from your villages weren't keen on our help the last time" Jack spoke up. "they're past the point of caring Jack, they don't know what to do any more, they're helpless...don't you understand? There's hardly anything left of our homes, no one cares about relocation any more" Garan said with exhaustion in his voice.

Jack thought for a moment, he turned to Sam "think we have a planet to relocate them too?" "defiantly possible sir" "general, request permission to-" "granted, bring these people to safety" Hammond said before Jack even finished. Daniel nodded with a smile. "ok, we're with you Garan" "really? Thank you..." "the rest of you gear up, I'll inform Teal'c and we'll meet in the gate room in an hour" Jack ordered, They agreed and left to prepare.

SG1 stood in the gate room with Garan, making sure their gear was correct and ready. Daniel adjusted his p90 with a frown, Jack grinned, the archaeologist had received military training from him and others and Jack had taught him a few other survival basics. But if Daniel had his way, he'd be happy just with his side arm at hand. "so we're going to shoot the fire rain?" Daniel asked, laced with sarcasm. "I just wanna be cautious Daniel, we probably won't need em, just a relocation" Jack replied, Daniel gave him a confused look; "probably" Jack repeated, Daniel nodded in understanding, obviously Jack had his suspicions that something else might be going on.

"SG1, bring home as many people as you can; if things get too much...do not endanger yourselves, get to the gate immediately" the general ordered. Jack looked up and nodded, he adjusted his hat and the rest followed him to the gate. "oh and, SG1?" the team then all look up to the glass at the top, Janet was stood beside the general also. "Godspeed" the group smile and make their way through the gate.

They materialised at the other side, it was dark and small fires could still be seen in the way distance. "keep your heads up kids" Jack ordered as he scanned around the area. "no danger around" Daniel trailed off as he was handed the binoculars. "the fire rain might hold off for a day or so" Garan told them. "how do you know that Garan?" Sam asked as she turned around and Daniel handed her the binoculars. "it's been happening like that for almost a week now..." Garan replied. The team shared glances and Teal'c walked nearer to Jack. "whatcha thinking big guy?" "I find this most unusual O'Neill" "yeh...I figured that, but, for now, let's try and help these people while we can, ok?" Teal'c nodded. "ok, lets move kids"

Garan took the lead in front with Jack beside him and the rest behind. Daniel noticed Sam's thoughtful expression, "you have that look" Daniel said quietly with a nudge to Sam "what look?" "the look that says "something not right, I know my calculations are correct and there's a bigger picture here, the question is what and how is this going to effect the villages" Sam looked at Daniel, "you got all that from, a look?" Sam grinned. "more or less, am I right?" Sam bit her lip and nodded. "I just, this can't be right...I was sure the fire rain wouldn't come down again...at least not for-" "a hundred and fifty years, I know, I told them the same thing, remember?" "yeh I know...and Laira is dead because of it" Daniel shook his head, "it's not our fault Sam, we're not to blame here; we only acted on what we thought_" Sam smiled, "shouldn't this conversation be reversed?" it was Daniels turn to smile.

"carter?" Jack called out. Sam was alert and focused again, "sir?" "you go to the west of the village with Daniel, Teal'c and I will check out the east with Garan. Remember, the people might be a little sketchy talking to us at first. But if Garan is right and they really do want our help, we should be able to get these people to the gate without a fuss" Jack ordered

The village looked a lot different to what they remembered, the large hut in the middle had been damaged in places. The crops on the left were all but dead and the home to which Jack remembered the most didn't hold the homely touches it used to. The planet that seemed beautiful was now in shambles, thanks to the fire rain. It was bad enough before, but they had managed to rebuild and regroup; now they could no longer help them do that. The safest route for them now, was to gather the people that were left and relocate them to somewhere safe.

They split up and took the said directions, Garan led Jack and Teal'c into his beaten up home. "Kibou ? You here?" he called as he searched around. Garan knelt and looked under the table. "Kibou ?" he called again. "who are you searching for Garan?" Teal'c asked. "Kibou ? He a dog or something?" Garan just stared at him and gave him no answer. He then continued to look around the house. "Garan?" Jack questioned "O'Neill.." Teal'c called in a whisper when he spotted two hands and a small head peering behind the tattered couch. "Garan?" Jack called again, Garan came from the room he was in, Jack nodded in the small boys direction. "he what ya looking for?" Garan looked over and sighed, he then walked over to the couch. The little boy jumped up into his arms. "I thought you were gone" Garan said.

Jack smiled, "he yours?" Garan put the boy down and held his hand as he walked over to the two. "no, my little brother..." Jack's face faltered a little, he took his shades off. "um...is he-" "she didn't want to tell you...she knew how happy you were to be going home, she didn't want to stand in the way" Garan told him with sorrow. "Garan..I wasn't happy, if she had-" "if she had told you, would you have stayed?" Jack answered hesitantly. "yes" Garan shook his head. "I don't think you would have, you belong with them, just as my mother belongs here"

Jack knelt down to the small boys level, "I'm Jack.." "his name is Kibou , it means hope, he's shy" Jack nodded, the boy had blond short hair and chocolate coloured eyes, no mistaking them for anyone else's apart from Jacks. "hi Kibou , listen...i've come here to take you and your brother to somewhere away from all the fire outside" Kibou looked up at Garan who nodded for him. The boy then looked back at Jack. "all of them...?"

"yeh, you bet, but thing is...I need help getting everyone to agree, your brother is gonna do that...you wanna help me too?" the boy nodded and reached out to touch Jack's hat. "are you a solder?" Jack smiled "yes I am, and I tell ya what" Jack pulled his hat off and stuck it on Kibou 's head. "you can be my little soldier, ok?" Kibou smiled. "ok!" the young boy saluted him, Jack's heart clenched, is was as if Charlie was standing in front of him for the briefest moment. Jack stood and patted Teal'c on the arm. "this is Teal'c, he's a good friend of mine; he's gonna help us too, and my two other friends" Jack told the boy with a smile. Kibou nodded. "where are the others?" Jack then asked Garan more seriously. "should be in the next couple of huts, like I said, we've all banded together in one village now" Garan replied.

"let's go, it maybe dark; but as long as the fire rain is holding off; we've a better chance of getting back safely" Garan nodded and led the way out.

Garan knocked at the first hut, a tall big guy opened the door; Jack recognised him. "hey" "what are they doing back here?" "they've come back to help us" "help us? They lied to us, they said the fire rain would not come" "we were wrong, I'm sorry, we've come back to help relocate you and the rest of your village" "pfft, sorry? Do you know how many the rest of the village there are? Laira, That poor woman you left is gone Jack, Garan, why did you bring them here?" "they can help us! Mother wished me to bring them, it was her request! They can relocate us to a new world" Garan tried to explain. Kibou put his hands on his small hips, "he's a solder!"

the tall man looked down at Kibou and then up at Jack. "oh, have you met your son Jack? One good thing did come from your abandonment" "O'Neill did not abandon you, the threat was over" the man, known as Paynan gave him a dark look. "have you looked outside?"

"we screwed up! We honestly did believe there would be no more fire rain like that; but we were wrong and we're here now to help, Garan told me you would be willing to relocate, we can get your people back to our world and find a safe planet for you! now are you going to listen or not?"

There was silence for a few moments, "well?" "please Paynan..we're out of options" Paynan nodded and he stepped out of the hut, soon, he was followed by several other Edorians. "good" Jack said as he and Teal'c, followed by the rest continued to gather and convince the others.

"when you reach the Stargate, don't hesitate, go through it and you'll be in safe hands" Daniel explained to the people he and Sam were with. "like we were suppose to be in safe hands when you told us the fire rain would not return?" Daniel sighed, they'd been at this for an hour. "we're sorry we were wrong, that's why we're here, to make it right..." Sam tried. "we can relocate the rest of your people to a safe planet from our world" Daniel added. The villagers shared glances, "as I understand it, there are no other options left"

a couple of them stepped forward. "we'll go with you" a woman said, soon enough they had the whole of their side in agreement.

"carter?" Jack called on the radio. "yes sir" "i've got my side all ready to go" Sam looked at Daniel and he nodded "us too sir" "ok, good, I count at twenty, what you got?" "same, Garan said there was about forty" "ok, that's all of them then, we'll meet up in the middle and-" Jack cut himself off when a few large fire meteors fell from the sky. "oh crap" they exploded in the way distance, causing the ground to shake. "time to go!" Jack yelled out to the people. A few more began their descent as Jack and Teal'c led the people; Garan and Kibou were close at their side followed by the other people behind.

They ducked a little as the fire rain began to get closer to them. Explosions blasting the ground upwards around them. Daniel and Sam with their group met Jack and the others in the middle. "we gotta go!" Jack shouted "we won't make it sir! The meteors are in too close proximity!" "Jack! We're sitting ducks here!"

"the hideout! We'll be safe there, we dug a little deeper into the cave that protected us last time! Come on!" Garan told them. "carter!?" "we won't make it to the gate, we'll have to chance it!" "we should not stand here much longer!" Teal'c informed them.

"ok! Let's go!" as quick as they could, SG1 helped the people move as quickly as possible. They ran across the charred fields ducking every now and then as one came close to them and sprayed up a load of debris. "it's up ahead!" Daniel shouted as he and Sam were in front and Jack and Teal'c were behind. Garan's hand slipped from Kibou 's and the boy fell. Garan turned swiftly back "Kibou !" Jack acted quicker and lifted the boy up. "i've got him! Go!" Jack ran just behind Garan holding onto Kibou tightly. Daniel and Sam reached the cave and stood to the side to make sure everyone got in. "come on! Get in!" Sam encouraged, a smaller meteor hit near them and a few of the villagers were thrown in the air. Daniel ran out to help one of them when he could see her still moving. "Daniel!" Sam shouted after him as she continued to make sure the others got in.

Daniel quickly knelt down and rolled the woman over, he covered her as debris showered them. He then checked her pulse, it was faint but still there, Daniel grabbed her and lifted her up. Jack, Teal'c and Garan came up behind him. "Teal'c! Take Kibou and get to the cave with Garan!" Jack handed the boy over so that he could help Daniel "you ok!?" Daniel nodded and Jack helped carry the woman as they made a run for the cave.

Once they were safe they all knelt down and staggered further back; all trying to catch their breath. "are you ok Daniel?" Sam asked him, "yeh, I'm ok...you?" she nodded, "we lost a few back there" Jack said as he stared out at the fire rain in the distance. "what do we do now?" Garan asked. "wait here for now, fire rain doesn't look like it wants to continue for much more at the moment" Jack replied. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c moved to stand beside their leader to judge for themselves. "it's bad sir" "yeh, I can see that" "should we not attempt to get to the gate now?" "we'll wait an hour, should have let up a bit more by then, hopefully we can make it to the gate then" Teal'c nodded.

So they waited, they waited a good few hours before things calmed down. By then, it was early morning, daylight made its way through the cave where the people had settled down to rest. Daniel got up to stand next to Jack, like with any other mission, the group took turns in a watch. It was only 5.30am, Daniel was usually the last to take watch, and while Jack was usually the first, Sam had insisted she would.

"it's calm now" Daniel spoke quietly. "yeh, should head out soon" "still it's early, get a few hours more sleep" Jack looked at him, Daniel grinned "i've got this" adjusting his p90, while he wasn't military, he often wished Jack had more confidence in his skills as the soldier he learnt to be. He'd been taught and learnt from the best over the last few years. Daniel sighed "it's only fire rain Jack, I can't exactly do much about it anyway" "fair point, I'll get a few hours, we'll head out around 8.30"

Jack settled down between the rest of his team and some villagers to his left. "what are we doing? You said we are going to be safe, you said you was taking us to your world" a villager whispered next to him. Sam and Teal'c stirred when they heard the conversation, Daniel could hear it himself from behind as he looked on outside.

"we are heading out, I just want to be certain we're safe" "safe? We're not safe, ever, unless we go to that gate right now; you said you would take us" Paynan argued. Jack glared over at the villager, Daniel squinted up at the sudden object in view in the sky. "Jack-" "encase you haven't noticed Paynan, fire rain has been a constant on and off for the last eight hours" "Jack-" "I for one don't want to risk my team or anyone here until it's safe to get there, do you?" "Jack!" "what Daniel!?" "you need to get over here". Jack sighed with frustration and got up, Sam and Teal'c moved over also. "what is it?" Daniel gestured up with his gun. "what does that look like to you?"

they craned their heads up and gasped when a large Goa'uld ship came into view just below the sky. " .hell..." Jack rasped out in surprise "I do not recall there ever being Goa'uld here before" "there wasn't...this is bad" Daniel said quietly as they continued to watch the ship.

"the fire rain, it wasn't fire rain at all, it was that ship that caused all this" Sam stated. "that explains a lot, it also causes a bit of a problem" Jack muttered, he looked back at the villagers, they were mostly awake now and staring at them with questioning eyes. Jack turned back to his team, "crap, anyone got any bright ideas?" "the gate must be still unguarded, I don't think any Goa'uld or jaffa have touched ground yet" Daniel said, trying to think up a plan. "couldn't we still make a run for it? While the ship is- you know, up there" he added as he motioned to the sky.

Sam shook her head, "we wouldn't make it Daniel, as soon as they spot us they'll destroy everything and we'll be toast. There's too many people here to escape with" "yeh...your right" "I don't understand why they are here, this world had remained untouched by Goa'uld" Teal'c said with thought. "well, there is naquadah here right? They probably wanna begin a mining operation, using these people as slaves" Daniel said with slight anger in his voice. A tug on Jacks leg caused the Colonel to look down. "we going soon?" Kibou asked. "not yet little man" Garan moved over to them. "what's going on Jack? Why aren't we going anywhere?" Jack looked at his team, they looked concerned and he wondered what he should do that wouldn't risk any of the others safety.

"Jack? What do you wanna do?" Daniel asked looking at the villagers and then back up at the sky. "you and Sam wait here with them, Teal'c and I will take down a couple of jaffa on the ground if any; get a little disguise and we'll ring up to the ship, plant c4 and then-" "sir, you and Teal'c can't do it all without being seen as suspicious" "I wasn't finished, that'll probably cause a good enough distraction; you and Daniel then get to the gate once you see the explosion, call for back up, request SG teams 12, 13 and 9. And for crying out loud be careful" the other two nod in approval. "what about them?" Sam asked. "they'll be safe here" "they have a right to know Jack" Daniel told him.

Jack looked behind at the villagers, he looked down at Kibou ; the boy was five years old and he hadn't even known she was pregnant. All this time and he hadn't a clue he had a son, he felt sorrow for him. He'd grown up without a father, now he was going to grow up without a mother too.

"listen up, the balls of fire that have been destroying your world? It's not fire rain" Jack began "what do you mean it's not fire rain? We would know!" "of course it's fire rain! You promised to help us! Now get us to the gate" the villagers began arguing with the Colonel, Daniel could tell he was loosing his patience. "he's telling the truth, listen to me, those balls of fire that keep destroying your home? It's not the fire rain at all" the villagers muttered amongst themselves. "now there is a large ship hovering over your planet. It's only just appeared in view, those who are aboard the ship are called Goa'uld, they are powerful and very dangerous" Jack raised an eyebrow. "thanks" Daniel gave him a side grin, "I figured I may as well jump in, try and keep this peaceful" "what are they doing here? We don't know of any Goa'uld coming here before" Paynan spoke up. "it's true! They must have brought them to us! They're enemies of the Goa'uld! They were followed, now they've endangered our world!"

"oh for crying out loud!" Jack shouted "Jack-" "Daniel" Jack frowned "try and go easy on them, they're scared" "good! Listen! We came here to help you, to save you, why on earth would we lure a bunch of snake in the head bad guys here!?" "O'Neill, we do not have time, they will come to the ground soon" Jack nodded, "all right, this is it; we're still willing to help you, to save your world, but you have to trust us; now"

SG1 waited for a response. "I trust you, Jack" Garan spoke, "me too!" "Garan, don't be foolish" "my mother would have, she would have trusted them; if enemies such as these are capable of doing this to our world. We cannot hope to save ourselves"

there was talk amongst the villagers again. Daniel looked out "I just saw a white beam" "then they have begun to make their decent on ground" Teal'c told them.

The crowd eventually receded, they nodded in agreement, which also led Paynan to agree also. "help us, Jack" "ok, Daniel, carter you stay here and keep these people in the cave; you'll be much safer and It'll make it easier to take out any jaffa that gets near. We'll keep in contact, once we're boarded and have planted enough c4 on the ship; you and Daniel can get to the gate and get back up. Teal'c and I will keep the cover until then"

"but Jack-" "sir" "no arguments, that's an order; no one leaves this cave until I say" Jack and Teal'c then ducked and made their way through what was a too open space for their liking. Sam and Daniel shared doubtful glances and continued to stand, guarding the entrance.

Jack and Teal'c quietly shifted through what was left of a village, they moved on the outskirts of the forest nearby. Jack halted and Teal'c stopped just behind them, "thought I heard something" Jack whispered, Teal'c looked around and his senses picked up movement from the side. They heard a rustled sound and a couple of twigs snap, "kree jaffa!" Jack span around and fired just before he could be fired upon. A few bullets took him down and Teal'c walked over to check. "ring device?" "no" "damn, all right; lets move on"

the two continued at their pace and remained undetected. They came back to a gravelled open space just outside of the worn forest. They ducked when they spotted a white beam come down, transporting two jaffa. "that's more like it, Teal'c?"

Teal'c nodded and grabbed the zat from his holdall, he slowly stood and made quick work of firing upon them both. The two dropped to the ground and they made swift movements to drag their bodies over to where they had been. The armour and material were then removed as part of their disguise.

Sam bit her lip, tightening her hold on the p90 when she heard weapon fire in the distance. "Sam, it was the only option; there was no other plan. We wait for Jack, then you and I can make a run for it to get back up" Daniel told her, he too was worried and thought that maybe there may have been another way if they had more time. "what if they're in trouble?" "I want to help, I really do Sam, but if we go out there we could ruin the whole thing" "yeh well at least they'll be alive!" Sam glared and ran out of the cave. "Sam!... Sam!" Daniel took a deep breath of frustration, Jack was going to kill them. Daniel then turned to the villagers, "nobody leave this cave, stay low and out of sight" he then looked at Garan, adjusting his p90.

"your the only one that truly believes in us, make sure no one leaves ok? And be careful" Daniel handed him the 9mm from his holdall.

Garan shakily took it and nodded, Daniel smiled. "it's ok, it's just in case. Safety latch is on, click off the top, aim up and shoot" Garan rose the gun with a nod, Daniel moved it down again. "not at me" Daniel joked lightly. He pat the young man on the shoulder and smiled down at Kibou . He then made his way out of the cave, hoping it wasn't too late to catch up with Sam

With the armour of the two jaffa warriors on, Teal'c and Jack were able to move around the ship without suspicion. They nodded every now and then at other jaffa as they wondered the halls, occasionally slipping c4 on parts of the walls that would not be seen. "kree!" the two stopped, hoping they hadn't somehow been discovered. "someone is to check on the prisoners" Jack waited for more information, he couldn't resist a smarmy comment when he saw an opening. "and? So? Therefore?" the jaffa frowned. "check on the prisoners!" "lower your weapon jaffa, he was born a Nak'ta" Teal'c said. The other warrior nodded slightly and walked past him to take his leave.

The two walked through the ship, seemingly heading in the direction of the so called prison. At least, Jack was assuming Teal'c knew the way or knew where the prison might be. "Nak'ta?" he wanted a translation. "an idiot" Teal'c confirmed for him. "oh" then Jack stopped "wait, that is so not very nice T" Teal'c suppressed a grin. "you my friend, are off the Christmas card list" Jack joked

Teal'c led the way down into the prison section, it was dimly lit but you could make out the few that were there. "are we going to free them?" "there will be too much suspicion, at least at the moment" "how do we get them out then? They look human" "perhaps one at a time, there are only five; there will be no suspicions" "ok, sounds doable; lets do it"

"it is too soon, we should wait" Jack nodded, "right" he turned to the prisoners, "don't worry folks, we're friendly; I'm Jack O'Neill and this is Teal'c, we're from earth. And we're not really jaffa, well...he is, but he's a good jaffa. And he's also...not, from earth, but don't worry about that, we're good guys. And we're gonna get you outta here"

"Jack? Jack from earth, Jack O'Neill from SG1?" a woman called. Jack stepped into the room more. "that's right, whose calling?" "Jack it's me, it's Laira" Jack moved to the cell doors and sure enough, there she was. "Laira, I thought you were dead" Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "not dead, captured, a week ago. We thought it fire rain, I went to the ring to contact you. I saw a ship above, they came down and captured me and a few others. I was so frightened, they plan to use us as a means for my people to bow and serve this god" "shhh, it's ok now, I'm here with my friends, we'll make sure it won't come to that. We're working on a plan, have you seen this god?" Laira shook her head. "do you know what he wants?" she sighed. "they want us for mining, our naquadah, the substance that you came for"

"yeh, I thought so; hang tight ok? We'll get you out, trust me" Laira nodded and smiled at him, she reached her hand out to his. "I missed you" Jack just smiled at her and pat her hand. "you too" she retreated her hand. "there is someone else..." Jack shifted awkwardly. "sorry" "it's ok, I should expect it, it's been five years" she chuckled. "how did you know we needed help?" she asked, changing the subject. "Garan, he made it to the gate and came to earth; but- Laira, why didn't you tell me...about the boy? Kibou ?" Laira looked down. "it would have made your decision to stay, I didn't want to tear you away from your friends and home" Jack nodded "I would have stayed..." "I know"

"O'Neill, we should leave" "ok, I have to go, I'll be back, I promise..we'll get you out" Laira smiled. "I know you will Jack, I believe in you, and your friends"

They then made their way out of the prison area, it looked as though they might have to hold off on the c4 for a while.

Daniel ran for what had seemed like forever and finally caught up with Sam "Jack is going to kill us" he said again, trying to catch his breath. "we don't leave our people behind Daniel" "I know, but what makes you think they're in trouble?" "I don't know, gut feeling?" Daniel shrugged. "fair enough" like he was going to argue with that, it was like second nature to him to go along with 'gut feeling'

"have you run into any jaffa yet?" he asked as they began to slow walk. "not yet"

They walked a bit further and then Sam held up her fist to halt them. Daniel slowly glanced around them, trying to keep his movements to a minimum. "there's no cover here" he whispered. "I know, bare with me, I thought I heard something" Daniel kept still, his attention was then brought to the right, three jaffa spotted walking across the gravel. He tapped Sam's arm from behind him to get her attention, as they hadn't seen them yet. "Sam..nine o'clock" she turned around and nodded. "maybe they'll just keep on walking.." Daniel muttered. Then one of them turned and instantly pointed his weapon. "or not" "no, I didn't think so either" Sam said.

The jaffa immediately alerted his two companions, Daniel and Sam then opened fire on them as a couple of staff blasts hit near their feet. Sam knelt down and spun around when a blast came at them from behind. Three more jaffa began to close in on them as she fired. Another came from the side angle of them and fired a zat weapon, Sam yelped as it struck her and she fell unconscious. Daniel finished off the jaffa from their left. "Sam!" he yelled and knelt down beside her. He fired at the two remaining on their 3 o'clock position, he took them down eventually but hadn't noticed the fourth that had managed to fire at Sam. He turned to try and fire, but the jaffa was too close. Daniel managed to block a hit with his gun aimed at his midsection. The jaffa stepped back and raised his staff weapon, Daniel chucked his gun to the ground and caught the staff with both hands.

He struggled to get any kind of upper hand, the jaffa was obviously much stronger then him. Daniel was then pushed off balance and the enemy used the advantage to crack him over the head with the end of the staff.

The archaeologist fell to the ground next to Sam, now both out cold.

Jack and Teal'c had begun their de-tour plan, upon Laira's request they started with the others first. They were escorting the second Edorian toward the rings. The man tried to look scared, like he was really being taken to the so called god.

Teal'c peered round the corner and motioned for them it was clear. Jack brought the man over to the ring platform, he nodded at Teal'c and the jaffa activated the rings. Jack went down with him to make sure the coast was clear from below. "thank you" "sure...your welcome, two of my friends and the rest of your people are in the hideout cave" "thank you, I will head there now" Jack nodded

Jack then rang up again. "better contact Carter and Daniel soon" "indeed"

the two moved down the hall, they stopped at the corner when they heard words being exchanged. "tell our powerful god that the two captured earlier were brought to the La'tra as requested" "yes" "the two are not of this world, of that I am certain" the jaffa went their separate ways, Jack and Teal'c stood straight and nodded as one of them walked by. "Teal'c, I think we may have a problem"

Sam was sat up against the wall, massaging her headache away she had when she awoke. She then crawled over to Daniel as he started to come to. "Daniel?" she called softly, laying a hand on his chest to let him know she was there. He groaned and hissed as he attempted to open his eyes. "easy, I think you have a concussion" "no, I defiantly have concussion" "I tried to tend to your head as much as I could, I wrapped part of my sleeve around it" "t-thanks.." "I'm just glad your skull isn't cracked, at least I don't think so" "lucky me..."

his eyes fluttered open, he could see a bit better now that he'd adjusted. "ship?" "yeh, I think so" Daniel nodded and closed his eyes again when a wave of nausea hit him. When that subsided, he opened his eyes again and looked over at his friend. "hey Sam" she smiled, he'd be in a confused state for a little while. "hey Daniel, are you ok?" "head hurts" "I know" "happened?" "we got captured by the jaffa on the ground, we were knocked out" "oh" Sam shook her head, the information she just told him and all he could say was 'oh'. She gingerly brushed over his head, trying to see how alert he was. "looks like you put up a fight" she said with a smile. Daniel returned her smile and tried to stare around, "where are we?"

she sighed, "we're on the ship that was above us, we got captured. Daniel, I know your head must hurt, but I really need to know your focused enough to be alert" Daniel stared at her for a while, trying to process what was going on. He began to remember what planet they were on, what had happened and who they were saving. Things were becoming clearer now, he propped himself on his elbows, closing his eyes as another dizzy spell came. "Daniel?" "just, give me a minute"

once he was sure he wasn't going to vomit, he opened his eyes again and looked back at Sam "gut feeling?" Sam shied a little, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put us in danger like this" Daniel shook his head, but regretted it as the action caused his head to hurt. "not your fault, you were worried, had to try something" Daniel smiled, trying to reassure her. "I hope Jack and Teal'c are ok" she said. "me too"

"what did he mean by La'tra?" Jack questioned as he followed after Teal'c "it's a room to hold prisoners a Goa'uld may consider to be different, such would be the case for major carter and Daniel-Jackson" Jack sighed in frustration. "remind me to shoot them when I see them"

Daniel and Sam were both sat up against the wall now. The pain in his head had dulled slightly and he was a lot more responsive. Sam had tried to hot wire the control panel to the door but failed. She spent an hour searching for another means to escape, until Daniel stopped her, saying there was no point anyway since they had nothing to defend themselves with. They'd have to wait and hope Jack and Teal'c were on board and had remained in stealth.

Their door opened, making them jump slightly. They stared up at the two jaffa towering over them, heads concealed in a ram's shaped helmet. If Daniel was more with it, he might be able to tell which god it represented. "what do you want?" Sam asked them. "I want" the voice began, taking off the head of the armour. "to know what the hell you two were thinking!" Sam sighed with relief when she saw who it was. Teal'c then in turn took his off also. "Jack, Teal'c, glad to see you" Daniel said. Jack gave Daniel a glare, "well unfortunately Daniel, I am not glad to see you two!" he scorned them like children.

"Sam's fault" Daniel muttered, playing on the fact he was being told off like a child.

"sorry sir, I was just-i got worried that something might have happened" "gut feeling" Daniel corrected. "I know it was a mistake, I'm sorry, but-we don't leave our people behind...Jack" Jack sighed "it's done now, are you both all right?" Sam stood up and he embraced her lightly. "I'm ok, just got knocked out by a zat" Jack nodded and looked over at the man on the floor. "Daniel?" "I have a cracked skull" Jack frowned and looked at Sam "he doesn't, his head is just badly bruised, I managed to stop the bleeding, he's been in and out of focus and alertness since he woke up"

Jack knelt down to him and waved a few fingers in front of him. "how many fingers buddy?" "Jack?" "yeh, how many fingers?" "um" Daniel reached out to count. "ah, that's cheating" Daniel frowned and retreated his hand. He squinted a little, which Jack assumed was also due to no glasses; but Jack knew that Daniel could see ok without them. "three" Jack nodded and patted him on the shoulder as he stood up.

"keep him awake would ya? We've discovered a few of the people as prisoners on the ship. We've been working on ringing them down, once we've done that, we'll come back for you. Blow this ship and hope we can get to the gate for back up" Sam nodded hesitantly. "Laira's alive, she got captured" "that's great" "yeh, I'm working on getting her out safely" Sam smiled, she knew Jack and Laira had history. "Kibou is yours, isn't he?" Jack hesitated, "yeh, I didn't know until just now; but if there's a chance I can bring his mother back to him-" "I know, I would do the same, be careful" "hey, we'll get through this, like we always do; ok?" Jack kissed her forehead and gave one last glance at Daniel "don't let him fall asleep" he told her. "I won't" the two then placed their armoured heads back on and walked out of the room.

"was that Jack?" Daniel asked as Sam knelt in front of him. Sam shook her head, she was worried, his alertness was awful and he couldn't focus for any more then twenty minutes. "Daniel? Can I see?" Sam asked, gesturing to his head that she had bandaged. Daniel winced when she took the cloth off, she tilted his head back and tried to assess the damage. It wasn't bleeding but the cut was bad, she wondered how hard the jaffa had hit him.

She'd known head injuries before, and she'd seen Daniel have his fair share of them. Heck, they all had; but she was worried about his state of being, she was worried that he might have a blockage somewhere. "how many fingers Daniel?" "I already answered that question" "I know, I'm sorry, but this time the answer is different" "my head hurts, I just-...I wanna sleep" "I can't let you do that, I'm worried, you need to stay awake" "I'm trying..." Daniel looked around and stared up at the panel. "have you tried?" Sam smiled. "yeh, you asked me to stop; said it was pointless" Daniel chuckled, "that's a stupid thing to say, help me up?" "I don't think that's a good idea" "please? I can see symbols, could be a combination...it will help me keep awake"

Sam bit her lip, she sighed, wondering what Janet would have to say. "how many fingers first" she demanded, Daniel gave her a pout, he wasn't going to get his way without humouring her first, he smiled. "four" Sam shook her head, "see Daniel, your not focused enough" Daniel laughed a little, "I'm right" "not this time your not" "I am, because a thumb isn't a finger" he gave her a broader smile of triumph. She laughed, at least he hadn't lost all his wit. "ok, you win" she stood up and held her hand out. He took it and she pulled him slowly to his feet, she steadied him when he swayed a little. They waited for him to gain his balance and she allowed him to lean on her for support. "you ok?" "I'm fine"

Daniel moved to the panel, at first the symbols were blurry and he tried to focus. Soon enough he seemed normal as he worked on translating. Sam stood back and let him work, she sighed and wondered how long they were going to be in this predicament.

Jack looked around the area, he was shielding Laira in the corner. "ok, lets go" "Jack?" "it's ok, we're gonna get you out of here" the three made their way through the ship silently, Jack held her hand as he dragged her down a hall. They ducked into a corner, Teal'c looked around and then motioned for them to follow. They got to the rings, Laira smiled at him. "thank you, Jack" he nodded "your welcome" he led her to the rings and Teal'c typed in the code on the panel.

Sam winced as Daniel smacked the panel in frustration for the second time. "no luck?" "I can't! I can't make sense of this stupid panel! Why? Why!? Wont you come to me!" "Daniel! It's ok, your unfocused and your head injury is causing you not to think clearly" Daniel sighed and frowned at the panel. "stupid panel"

Daniel stepped back when the door slid open, the two guards stepped inside. "um...Jack?" "she will come with us first" one of them said in his raspy voice. Sam moved to stand by Daniel, the archaeologist frowned and moved forward. "no, I got us into this mess, take me first" "Daniel, it's ok, your injured already" Sam grabbed his arm. "Daniel Jackson" a different voice sounded out that didn't belong to either of the two standing in front of them. Daniel and Sam watched as the two jaffa parted to the sides and revealed the source of the voice. A tall muscular dark tanned man walked toward them. His clothing grey and gold, armoured jewels decorated his chest area and arms. The top half of his grey clothing hooded over his head, shielding his face.

"yes, my name is Daniel Jackson, and you are?" "I can see it obvious why you would not recognise me" "your right, I really don't. What with the hooded cloak and all, You wanna elaborate a little? I mean, you false gods do like to brag a lot so-" the Goa'uld's eyes glowed angrily for a split second. "so quick to forget, I could have made you so much more powerful then you could have ever dreamed of. You were strong minded" the two stepped back as the Goa'uld neared them. "you were a perfect host" Daniels eyes widen. "Khnum..can't be" "your dead" Sam stated. "no, you assumed I was dead; but thanks to your little Tollan friends, I was able to find a perfect host" Khnum said as he pulled down the hood. "oh my god..." Sam gasped.

"Narim, how did you-?" Daniel started to ask. "how did I acquire this body? Let's just say the jar I was placed in wasn't properly-contained"

"you don't belong in that body!" Sam shouted. Khnum grinned, "that's not your concern right now, your going to tell me everything I need to know about these people and their naquadah minerals" "it was quite a surprise to find that you were here, so pleased I was to hear of your capture" he added and clicked at the jaffa.

They grabbed Sam to drag her away, Daniel reacted and tried to get her back from them. Khnum stood in his path and raised his hand, "I will deal with you soon enough" Daniel was flung back into the wall. Khnum grinned and left with the jaffa. "no!.." Daniel stumbled to his feet and ran for the door just as it closed. He yelled in frustration and kicked it hard. "ow.." he cursed at his now numb foot and glared at the door, then clenched his fists and leaned his head on it. "sorry Jack.."

Jack and Teal'c walked through the hall "ok, that's all of them; now let's grab carter and Daniel and get the hell off the sh-" Jack was cut off as two jaffa were carrying a limp woman, heading toward them. It took all of Jack's will power not to beat the crap out of them. Teal'c took control of the situation and stepped forward. "our god has requested that we are to escort the prisoner back to her cell. I believe you are needed in the prison halls" the two hesitated at first and then handed her over, They then left to tend to their orders. "Christ.." Jack carried Sam into a nearby empty open room and sat her up against the wall. "carter? Sam?" he lifted her head up, she had grazes on her cheek and a split lip, her head had a dark red mark on it where he could only guess was from an all too familiar device.

"major carter?" Teal'c knelt down with them. She opened her eyes and was about to shift away. "wait! Sam it's us, relax" Jack told her quickly as he grabbed her arms. She processed the information and sighed. "sir, Jack..." he embraced her as she collapsed against him. "it's ok, I'm here..." Teal'c stood up to watch for any enemies. "Sam? Where's Daniel?" "still in the room, I think; they haven't taken him yet, at least I hope" Jack nodded and stood up, pulling her with him.

"ok, I want you to go with Teal'c and get to the ring platform; get yourselves off the ship and head for the gate to get back up. I'll go get Daniel and meet you back at the cave, with the others. I hope we can hold the patrol on the ground until then." Sam nodded as she continued to hold onto him. "you ok? Can you do this?" "yes sir"

"good, Teal'c? Be careful" "and to you also" "yeh, we'll rendezvous at the caves"

Teal'c led Sam out of the room and they began to make their way to the rings.

Daniel slumped against the wall, his head in his hands. He sighed and wished he'd tried harder to stop her from running out of the cave. If they decided to kill her, he'd never forgive himself, he figured Jack would never talk to him again and Teal'c would no longer consider him a warrior of earth, as he once did. He fiddled with the panel he broke off the controls, snorting at the realisation that it was his only weapon. He heard someone from behind the door and stood up, his head wasn't bothering him as much now that he had other worries on his mind. Just as the jaffa came through the door, with all his might; Daniel thwacked him over the head with the panel.

A loud familiar shout reached his ears as the man slumped grabbing at his head. "son of a bitch! Daniel!" "Jack?" Jack turned slowly around, still gripping his head. "yes! It's me!" "I'm sorry! I thought it was somebody else; I didn't expect you" "oh gee, I should have waltzed in and announced my name loud and clear" "would have helped" Jack glared, still rubbing his head. Daniel dropped the panel to the side. "they took Sam" "I know" "I'm sorry, I should have tried harder to stop her" "wouldn't have done any good, she's too stubborn, we all are; the weakness of SG1" Jack joked "it's my fault" "don't start with that again, besides, we got Sam; she was being dragged back here. We managed to get her from the jaffa, Teal'c is with her probably off the ship and heading to the gate for back up by now" "she's ok?" "more or less, a bit bruised, but she's a fighter". Daniel nodded, "good"

"are you ok? How's the head?" "well apparently I haven't lost my smart ass wit" Jack grinned

"you never do Danny boy" Daniel shrugged. "what's say we get out of here?" "that plan I like" "here" Jack handed Daniel a zat and they began to make their way to the exit.

"report major carter" the general spoke through the MALP that had been sent. "we're going to need back up sir" "how come? I was under the impression that this was a rescue relocation mission" "it was sir, but our rescue relocation mission is now just, rescue mission" "care to elaborate on that major?"

"yes sir, the balls of fire the Edorians were claiming to be fire rain wasn't; their planet is under attack by a Goa'uld ship. We've managed to take down a few but we're not sure how many are on board" "Colonel O'Neill?" "he and Teal'c rung aboard and planted some c4 around the ship. But I think by now most are on the ground" "doctor Jackson?" "with the Colonel, Daniel and I were captured, Teal'c got me off the ship and the Colonel went back for him" "and, the people of the planet?" "they're hauled up in a hidden cave, should be safe but I don't know for how long. We're gonna meet them there"

"major, I understand the danger that everyone is in right now, but given the estimated number of jaffa and Goa'uld, I'm not willing to risk sending out more teams into what could be an all out fire fight" "sir?" "however, if your sure you can keep yourselves safe, I am willing to try and get in touch with Thor"

"sir, I don't think we have time for that; it could be days before Thor even responds. I'm positive we can take down any remaining with the right back up, the Colonel recommends, sg12, 13 and 9" the general thought for a moment, if Jack seemed confident; he'd be willing to trust him. And he'd place bets that if asked, Colonel Reynalds would volunteer also. "very well, back up is on the way major; stay out of danger until then if you can" "yes sir, carter out" the gate deactivated as Sam shut down the MALP. "are you confident major carter?" "I think we can pull this off, don't you?" "indeed" the two turn around and were met with several jaffa pointing their weapons. "surrender!"

they put their hands in the air, "yep, I'm confident" Sam stated half sarcastically with a false grin.

Jack and Daniel had made a run for it as soon as they rung down to the surface. Luckily as of yet, they hadn't managed to get spotted; they stopped on the gravelled area, seeing the cave come into view.

"it's there" Daniel said, breathing heavily. "I know I know" they ran the rest of the way down until they reached the entrance. "Garan?" Daniel called breathlessly. "here Daniel" "Jack!" Kibou yelled excitedly.

"at least your all ok" Jack said as he ruffled the boys hair. Daniel frowned, "Garan? Where's your mother?" "m-my mother is dead, remember?" "no she's not, we found her a prisoner on the ship; I brought her down myself, she's not here?" Jack replied Garan shook his head. "but-a few did come; people we thought were dead..." Daniel and Jack shared glances. Jack shifted and lifted his armour up, "help me outta this stuff will ya?" Daniel grabbed the armour and helped Jack take off the metal gear.

Jack then looked at his watch, "Teal'c and Sam should be here by now" "i've got a bad feeling Jack" "yeh, me too; all right, I'm gonna go scout the area, you stay here and-"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill! Daniel Jackson!" a loud voice called their names, startling them both. They turn around and slowly walk out of the cave, stopping short when they come to the sight before them. Teal'c, Sam and Laira, lined up, kneeling with their hands behind their backs. Three jaffa had their staffs pointed at them, three more on each side and _him _the suppose to be dead false god in front. Daniel glowered, he had as much hate for this god as he had for Apophis. Oh sure, he hated every single one of them really. But only a few could bring out such anger and hatred in him, the same anger and hatred he was scared of feeling.

"I'm sorry to burst your hopes, but I am not that easily fooled" Khnum told them. Jack took a longer look at the Goa'uld before him, "is that-Narim?" "yeh, he managed to get free and worm his way into making Narim a host" "aaaand you didn't think it important to tell me that?"

"well, not at the time- what with avoiding death and all that" they frowned as Khnum laughed. "so who is this, snake in the head?" "you don't wanna know" "let's say I do" "you don't" "let's- say, I do" "it's Khnum" "what'dya tell me that for?" Daniel rolled his eyes. "I told you, you didn't wanna know" he muttered.

"do you think I'm a fool, I know you are hiding the people of this world. Surrender yourselves and them" "these people are free, they don't belong to you and this world certainly doesn't either, they won't surrender to you" Daniel remarked. "oh, and by the way, we won't either" he added.

"you will surrender, YOU AND THESE PEOPLE WILL SURRENDER!" Jack pulled an annoyed expression at the Goa'uld's loud voice. "really? Whys that? Oh! Wait-let me guess, because your a- god, right. Bow down before your god and all that stuff? Am I right?"

Khnum's eyes glowed, "correct weak humans!" Jack turned to Daniel "he doesn't know what sarcasm is does he?" "no, I don't think he does" "aren't gods suppose to be all knowing?" "that's what they say" "and he doesn't know what sarcasm means, tut tut, there's your first mistake!" Sam gave them both a incredulous look, wondering what they were trying to achieve. Daniel stepped forward, "you see, we 'weak humans', we're not afraid of you any more; yes your powerful, but your not a god. These people nor us will ever bow to you, certainly not to one we've already defeated once before. You can kill us all if you want" "he can?" "but we'd rather that then become a slave to your false pretences, someone who has to steal bodies in order to feel powerful"

"are you done? Daniel" Daniel gave a satisfied look. "yeh, I'm done" Khnum growled with a grin. "jaffa!" he shouted and pointed forward. One from the right hoisted his weapon at the two in front. "yes you are, Daniel Jackson" "he's gonna shoot us" "Daniel, the next time you get the urge to get cocky and gloat, I'm gonna shoot you"

"last chance to surrender" "thanks, but I think we'll pass" Jack remarked He quickly fired off a round from his hand gun, which was shielded by a yellow force field.

Khnum smirked, "is that the best you have?" "no" Jack reached down and pulled a knife from his boot. "I got other tricks" Jack threw the knife and it pierced the shield. The Goa'uld struggled as the blade forced the shield to fail. "jaffa!" he shouted in anger. The one from the right quickly fired his weapon, "get down!" Jack yelled and pushed into Daniel, they both fell to the side as they were fired upon.

Daniel sat up, looking himself over for injuries. He looked down at jack, "jack!" he moved out from under his saviour. "crap!...crap! Crap!" Jack hissed and gritted through clenched teeth. Daniel pressed his hand against the wound on his friend's leg as he glared over at them. Khnum walked forward toward them, Daniel then reached for jack's gun and emptied the rest of the clip. The shield was failing but still enough to block the bullets. All but one was blocked, the last did manage to get through and catch him in the shoulder. Daniel realised his gun had gone empty and resulted In throwing the thing at him. "Daniel..get out of here" Jack groaned out.

Khnum flung Daniel back several feet, Teal'c was working on trying to break the links that had his hands bound. If he could just get himself free, he could help; he stared at the scene with anger. Sam was a similar case, she was just hoping their back up would arrive soon.

Jack sat up with difficulty and flung himself at the back of the retreating Goa'uld. Khnum stopped his advances on Daniel and stood still, "you cannot defeat me with such a pitiful tac tic" Khnum kicked backwards with his foot, hitting the very injured spot on jack's leg. Jack fell with an agonized yelp, "jack!" Daniel yelled as he leaned up, he reached down and pulled his own knife from his boot. He threw It and was surprised when it struck the false god's leg. Khnum roared with frustration and pain, he glared over at his subordinates. "kill him! Kill him now!" the jaffa pointed their staff weapons at the archaeologist. "no!" came a shout from the cave.

Everyone looked over when Garan walked out. "Garan, what are you doing?" Daniel asked, slowly he began to stand up. "Garan!" Laira called out to her son. He smiled over at her, then looked back at the Goa'uld "if killing is what you do to get attention to yourselves, to gain power over everyone. That does make you a false god, it makes you a coward, you have to strike fear into others. I was taught to never believe in anything that doesn't prove himself a good person" Khnum then started to walk toward the young man. "run Garan!" Daniel shouted out. "no Daniel, this is my world, I won't let him take it away from me" "you don't know what he's capable of!"

more people began to come out from the cave, Khnum grinned as Garan shakily hoisted the gun up that Daniel gave him. The others look on in despair, Teal'c was getting impatient; his links were almost broken. "your spirit is strong, you'll make a perfect-host" Khnum raised his hand up. "use the gun Garan!" Jack yelled from the floor. Daniel ran to them as Khnum's hand device began to inflict it's damage. Daniel jumped on the Goa'uld, flinging them both to the side. Garan collapsed in a sitting position holding his head.

Khnum growled angrily and elbowed Daniel in the face, he shadowed over him and raised the device again. "you have been a thorn in my side for too long Daniel-Jackson" Daniel hissed as he was held in place when the device began to cause pain. Jack tried to get up to help, anger rising in him at seeing his friend helpless in the Goa'uld's clutches. "if you people will not surrender, I will kill many until you do"

Garan held the gun shakily, he'd never killed anyone before, not even hurt someone in any physical way. But he knew if he didn't do anything, Daniel was going to die. "fire Garan!" Jack yelled at him. Daniel struggled to remain conscious as the pain intensified, he knew he'd black out soon, If he didn't die first. Jack reached his hand out, motioning for Garan to throw the weapon to him.

Just as the young man was about to react, a load of shots were fired off from a near distance. The distraction caused Khnum to release Daniel from his hold, the archaeologist fell to the ground and Jack just preyed he was only unconscious. All remained still as screams of agony were heard in the distance from all directions; followed by the sounds of heavy gun fire. Jack winced when he moved to try and sit up, he reached in his pocket for the small detonator.

Grazing his thumb over the button, everyone startled when a huge explosion set off in the sky and destroyed the ship above. Khnum yelled in anger that he'd been overtaken, The moment a jaffa was taken out from their position; Teal'c broke free of his links and elbowed one to his right hard in the face.

The jaffa reeled back and Teal'c gave his neck a hand chop, then grabbed his staff weapon. The familiar faces of SG teams 12, 13 and 9 came from the sides, firing upon the jaffa. Teal'c gave a hand in that to take the rest out. Khnum stared around in shock as his men fell, he seethed in anger. Daniel regained consciousness, his head was spinning as he cradled it. Once the jaffa unit was taken care of, that only left the so called god

Teal'c and the teams turned toward him, bent on giving all they had to take him out. Khnum's eyes glowed angrily, just as they were about to launch an all out attack on him, he slapped the wrist jewel on his arm. A smaller ship, that had been cloaked all this time appeared above them. They tried to fire at him but were too late, Khnum was rung aboard and the ship left the planet in a quick retreat. While they breathed a sigh of relief, they couldn't help but be angry that he had gotten away.

Jack looked over, Colonel Reynolds grinning back at him from afar. Reynalds saluted him "heard you could use a hand Colonel!" Jack returned the grin and saluted back. Daniel shifted upwards, struggling to his feet as a medical patrol team came into the field area. Teal'c helped Sam out of her links and then she helped Laira, the woman ran toward Garan and embraced him in a tight hug. Kibou then ran toward them with tears falling. "mama!" the boy cried and jumped into her arms.

Daniel leant down to jack, who was still in pain on the floor. "hey jack, how you doing?" "well...it hurts like hell, but- I'm good, you?" "beside the fact that we just allowed Khnum to escape?" "yeh" "I'm ok, a little bruised, maybe a little nauseous..but ok" Daniel gave a small smile as he held his hand out. Jack took it and the archaeologist brought them both up. "you did good daniel" "thanks, i've had a good teacher" daniel grinned.

Janet walked over to them, shaking her head. "what am I going to do with you?" "hey, without us; you'd be bored as hell" Jack joked, a way of trying to hide his pain. Sam and Teal'c made their way over to them, Daniel released him so that he could embrace her.

The rest of the villagers then shuffled out of the cave. Daniel turned to them as they cheered. The others smile at the complimenting sound.

Once the hype had died down, Jack was sitting on a stretcher as two doctors tended to his leg. Another couple were tending to a couple of villager's minor injuries. "this isn't the end, Khnum knows this world now; he'll bring more and come in more ships" Daniel explained. Paynan stared at everyone, Laira, who was holding her two sons smiled. Paynan hesitated before saying, "if-you know of a world, we could stay; away from danger-" "we sure do!" Jack piped, adjusting his weight as he stood up and limped toward them.

Daniel turned to him "we do?" "sure, our new founded planet in Thor's protection" Sam and Teal'c shared a thoughtful glance. "jack, we haven't even met those people yet, remember? The whole back in time to titanic thing?" "we know it's there, we know it's protected, why not?" "and what are you gonna say to them? 'hi, we don't you know, but here's a whole load of people who are gonna live with you now, see ya'" "trust me Danny boy, it'll work out; have a little faith" Daniel raised his eyebrows, "you, Jack O'Neill; live way too much on the edge" "and you, Daniel Jackson, tread too much on thin ice" Jack replied with a grin, he then clapped his hands together. "it's settled, let's get these people out of here" Daniel shook his head and looked over at Sam, she shrugged with a smile and Teal'c tried to suppress the grin that was forming.

After getting properly checked out back at the SGC, everyone was home. And after six hours, a visit to the planet and 1 de-brief later, the people of Edorian were accepted to come and live on what was going to be their new home world. One by one the people stepped through the gate, smiling gratefully back at the SGC members as they did so.

The last remaining, Paynan, Laira and her two sons. Paynan nodded at them, "I thank you, all of you, for truly helping us, you really did keep your word" Jack smiled with a nod. Paynan then took his leave as he stepped through the Stargate. Daniel shook hands with Garan, Laira gave him a small hug. She then moved and hugged Sam, who also shook hands with Garan. Sam smiled down at the boy who still had jack's hat on. "thank you, for all you have done for us" Laira told them gratefully. Daniel smiled. "not a problem" "your welcome" Sam said. Teal'c gave a bow of his head in response. Laira then turned to jack, he coughed uncomfortably. "guys, could you just give us a minute" he nodded at them over to the door. "we'll meet you in the mess" Daniel said and left with Teal'c. Sam nodded at him with a smile, held his hand for a moment and then left also.

"it was good to see you again, jack" Laira said to him. "you too, take care of each other; I'm glad your safe" "thank you for helping us, your a hero" Garan said. "will you come and visit?" Kibou asked. Jack knelt down,

"you bet, someday, I'll come for a visit" Kibou smiled and took off his hat. "no, I gave that to you, keep it" "thank you!" Laira smiled sadly, she had missed him greatly. "your a good kid, help your brother take care of your mother" "I will!" Jack stood back up. "I'll miss you" Jack nodded and hugged her with a little awkwardness.

He smiled as the three walked up the ramp and disappeared into the horizon of the Stargate. He watched it shut down, millions of miles away, he had another son. And he was proud of him, the same way he used to be with Charlie. If things were different, he'd have gone with them; but his place was here. His family was here, with SG1, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c; they were his family, and he was going to do whatever it took to keep them safe.


End file.
